


Next to You: Sanditon Season 2

by belle1990



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 73,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle1990/pseuds/belle1990
Summary: Sidney spirals into his old less improved self while Charlotte takes on London. Can our hero and heroine find their way back to each other and save Sanditon?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 649
Kudos: 734





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever time i've written any kind of fan fiction, so please be kind! I had this idea and a few others in my head that would not give up so I decided to see what y'all thought. I would like to make this an ongoing storyline. I'm doing as much research as I can but I may also take some small liberties with some Regency rules, I hope you don't mind! 
> 
> In this chapter, I was desperate to see a spiraling Sidney, (think War on Everyone Theo James). I've finished a few chapters but i'd like to see what you guys think before I post all of them. I hope you're not too sick of the potential Season 2 works because that's essentially what this will be. Title inspired by Little Big Town's song Next to You. Please comment below to let me know you're thoughts! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Hopeless**

Bedford Place, London

The Parker’s Study

September 12th 

  
  


Sidney Parker sat slumped in his chair, glass of whiskey in dangling from his fingertips, clad in his shirtsleeves, propriety be damned. He supposed the servants would be shocked if he hadn’t spent every night of the last two months like this, drinking himself into oblivion or attempting to at the very least. The heat from the fireplace was comforting in a way. He stared at his glass of whiskey, glowing in the firelight. He would’ve admired it if his head weren’t so muddled, so full of thoughts of her.  _ Charlotte Heywood _ . She was gone and he was still haunted by her every moment of every day. He had done so many things wrong in his life, he’d known that she was too good, too kind for the likes of him from the moment he met her. He’d been drawn to her since the first. Somewhere along the way, during each of their interactions, he had foolishly allowed himself to believe that he could be worthy of her. 

He still couldn’t catch his breath, still couldn’t forget about that day on the cliffs where she left him. It was worse than before. Before when he was a boy of 19, infatuated with a fickle girl who dropped him the moment she found someone else, someone with more money. He spent the last 10 years trying to make a name for himself, building his fortune and his place in society. Trying to leave Eliza and her betrayal behind him. A short laugh escaped him, the whole situation was ironic. 

He’d closed himself off to others, even his family. He’d known all women weren’t like Eliza but he couldn’t help it. Yes, he’d had the very rare, occasional tryst at Mrs. Harris’ Boarding House, he’d always been careful, always taken precautions. But he left each encounter hating himself, which is why those visits had ended over a year ago. He’d become bored and disgusted with himself for even visiting a place such as that. Secretly, he’d started wanting someone he could come home to each day. Someone whom he could trust with his every thought and desire, someone who would be his equal, as Mary was Tom’s. None of the women he'd met in society would suffice. They were all too focused on his looks, giggling every time he tried to speak with them. Was it too much to ask that he be able to have an intelligent conversation with a woman? He resorted to distracting himself with drinking, fighting, and carousing society events with Babington and Crowe.

But then he met Charlotte. Beautiful, kind, clever, infuriating Charlotte. She brought out the best in him, made him want to be deserving of her, of her love, her smiles. She was what he’d been waiting for. He’d been drawn, at first, to those eyes. Big, brown, beautiful eyes. He’d felt them scorch through him the first day he met her. He hadn’t known what to say so he fell back on his own arrogance, “New Maid” he’d said. Protecting himself from the pain of before.  _ Idiot _ , he thought as he took a sip of whiskey. 

Each further encounter with Charlotte had stirred his blood, brought him back from the half life he’d been living before. She gave as good as she got, he’d seen that from their third encounter at the construction site. He knew she’d been right that first night at the ball, she’d seen him and his family as they truly were. At the time, he just couldn’t accept that she was so observant, so brilliantly clever, so unlike anyone else he’d ever met. She tried to apologize, he knew she’d been sincere but his temper and self preservation had gotten the better of him. Telling her he didn’t think of her at all.  _ Me thinks you doth protest too much Parker,  _ he thought as soon as he said it and her response, she saw right through him. Those brown eyes flashing in anger, as soon as she walked away he felt ashamed and so very intrigued. He looked back at her twice as he walked away, he couldn’t believe she’d spoken to him that way. 

He didn’t know when it became love, but he remembered a quote he’d read once,“I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, the look or the words, which laid the foundation. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.” 

But he realized at the regatta, in that boat, she was truly his match, his kindred spirit, his love. He’d seen then that Eliza’s betrayal, the horrors he’d seen in Antigua, begrudgingly helping Tom, everything up to this point in his life had led him to her. And he’d ruined it. He made a choice for them both and he was a fool. He’d needed more time, he thought he had made the best decision, accepting the devil’s bargain made to him by Eliza. He hadn’t wanted to accept, knew what accepting would do to Charlotte and to himself. But he also knew that by accepting he was releasing Charlotte from a man burdened by debt, a man who may not be able to provide the life she deserved. He shook his head. 

He was miserable. He took another sip, He deserved this. _He_ deserved to be punished for all the things he’d done  _ not  _ her. He allowed himself to revisit that day on the cliffs. The last time he’d seen her. It’s been two months and he still can’t wipe it from his memory. 

\---

The moment she stepped out of Tom’s carriage, he saw the look of hope, the way she lit up when she saw him. He almost forgot everything, he almost forgot himself. He strode up to her, he had to stop himself before he got to her. He wanted her in his arms, his face close to hers. He had to stop himself from kissing her, her lips looked so inviting. He thought of the last time they’d been on these cliffs. He had to make her understand. One word from her, one hesitation, he would leave everything, everyone for her. Tom and his mistakes be damned. 

“Tell me you don’t think too badly of me.” he begged.  _ Tell me I’m making a mistake _ is what he truly meant.  _ One word, One hesitation _ ,  _ Please my love.  _

Her face fell, she knew what he wanted, she always knew because she knew him. She was the only one who truly did. 

“I don’t think too badly of you.” she replied. 

“I don’t love her, you know.” His eyes begged her to see the truth. _ I love you Charlotte, only you have my whole heart and my soul. Without you I am nothing. You have brought me back to life _ . 

“You mustn't say that, she loves you and you’ve agreed to marry her, you must try to make her happy.” she scolded sadly. 

He knew then she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t damn Tom to debtors prison, wouldn’t allow Mary and the children to be left destitute. She wouldn’t let him give up either. Sidney wished more than anything she would, wished she would allow herself to be put first for once. To be loved as she deserved, as he loved her.

“Yes, I must fulfill my side of the bargain.” he replied.  _ For it is a bargain my love, I’ve sold my soul to the devil to save Tom. At this moment, I wish I weren’t a man much improved.  _

“Goodbye Charlotte.” he breathed. Still he held out his last thread of hope,  _ One word, and I will take you away. Give me permission Charlotte.  _

She got in the carriage and stared sadly before looking down at her lap. He hesitated shutting the door.  _ We could run away,  _ he thought, _ we can be in Gretna Green by week’s end.  _ But h e saw the censure in her eyes.  _ I know, darling. I know. The family needs me, needs this.  _ He could barely make his arms move as he shut the door and his feet felt like blocks as they moved toward his horse. Taking the reins, he turned back to watch the carriage leave, carrying what was left of his heart with it. He couldn’t breathe. He was watching every hope he’d ever had leave in that carriage. _This must be what drowning feels like,_ he thought. 


	2. I've Been Down on My Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments!!! 💗It truly makes me feel so wonderful that you all are liking it so far! Don't worry Charlotte's side will also be told, I'm a sucker for a broody hero so I feel that Sidney needs some room to brood.😉So in the first few chapters, there may be more Sidney but i'm going to try and keep it almost every other chapter until they meet again. 
> 
> Also, yes it was bothering me that we didn't have a name for Lord Babington so I gave him one, I always thought he looked like a Marcus. 
> 
> How are the chapter lengths? Too long, too short? Let me know!

He heard the bell ring and the front door open, muffled voices reached him. He got up and poured another glass of whiskey. He was on his second bottle of the night. Past experience had taught him, he’d only need to make it to the end of this bottle and he’d be free. Free of pain and misery, given up to the numbing oblivion only afforded him by copious amounts of whiskey. 

The study door opened then and in strode Marcus Hastings, Lord Babington and Francis Crowe. Of course they’d come. He missed a dinner party tonight begging illness. Not that it was the first time, Eliza was probably furious. He was sure he’d hear about it tomorrow morning. 

“Hello Friends.” he said sarcastically, he took a large gulp as he moved to slump back into his chair by the fire. 

“Parker, you look like hell.” Crowe said. 

Babington and Crowe had observed their friend in many states of inebriation. The Sidney Parker that sat before them was no longer the clean cut rogue they’d known. He was an utter wreck, sporting a week’s worth of beard and his eyes outlined with dark circles. 

“Why thank you Crowe,” Sidney said, toasting them with his whiskey glass and winking before taking a drink, “I do try.”

“You’re trying to drink yourself into an early grave is what you’re doing.” Babington replied, taking the seat opposite Sidney. 

“Mrs. Campion was not pleased that you cried off tonight, not that she’d show it to anyone other than us, the frigid bitch.” Crowe stated, walking over to pour himself a dram of whiskey. “We only know because she accosted Babbers and I before we entered the dining room demanding to know where you were. Lady Babbers had to make an excuse to free us. I’m sure you’ll be hearing about it tomorrow, old chap.” 

Sidney gave a half hearted chuckle. “Of course she was upset. Her prize stallion was not available to show tonight. That’s all I am to her anyway.” 

“Sidney, I hate to see you in this state, Old friend.” Babington said leaning forward, “What can we do to help? I told you that we would find another way, engaging yourself to Eliza wasn’t necessary.” 

Sidney stood swiftly and moved to lean one arm on the mantle above the fireplace. 

“Of course it was necessary. I ran out of options, no bank would lend me the money, no one in London gives a damn about Sanditon. Even if I sold off everything, I don’t have that kind of capital to give. There was no other way to save Tom, Mary and the children. If there were, don't you think I would've found it? ” he said tersely. 

“There is always another way!” Babington replied looking up at Sidney. 

“Parker, you know I am the last man on earth who will begrudge you a bottle or two but you cannot last like this man. How can we help?” Crowe asked cautiously. 

Sidney laughed mockingly, “There is no hope for me, not anymore. I am doomed to a life of misery, being a showpiece for the distinguished Mrs. Campion’s collection.” 

“Absolutely not,” Babington said standing up,”We will find another way to pay the debt. We will not allow you to throw away your life and your happiness for Tom. You’ve done so much for him already. Poor decisions made by a boy of 19 does not mean you need to give up your life for him and if he were any kind of brother he wouldn’t allow it!”

Sidney shook his head and took another drink staring into the fireplace. 

“What about Miss Heywood?” Crowe asked, knowing her name would get Parker’s attention. 

“What about her?” Sidney responded distractedly. Babington and Crowe exchange glances. Crowe ignored Babington’s warning gaze as he continued. 

“What will happen to her now that you’ve engaged yourself to a she-devil? Do you think she’ll spend her life bemoaning the loss of you,” Crowe asked nonchalantly, “or do you think she’ll move on and find someone else?” 

Sidney didn’t respond, staring into the fire. 

“Ah, so you’re going to let her move on then. I see, well since you’re going to do that, maybe i’ll throw my hat in the ring. She is a saucy piece, and will surely be a fun bedmate." Crowe said mockingly, "But i don’t have to tell you, do I Parker?” 

Sidney moved so quickly, barely giving Crowe time to brace himself as Sidney takes his shoulders and slams him against the bookshelves, his arm against Crowe’s throat, “Touch her and I’ll kill you Crowe, see if I don’t.” He said menacingly. 

“Ah good, just checking to see that the old Sidney Parker was still in there.” He rasped mockingly, bringing his arm up to take a sip of his whiskey that he skillfully, if he did say so himself, didn’t drop during Parker’s attack. 

Babington sighed and stood up,”Crowe, I warned you earlier not to goad him like that.” 

Sidney releases Crowe and backs away toward the fireplace and takes a gulp of whiskey. 

“Well I had to make sure the old boy still had some fight in him, Babbers.” Crowe replied, shaking out his coat and straightening his sleeves. 

Sidney slammed the whiskey glass on the mantle and angrily turned around yelling, “Dammit Crowe! Don’t you think I know what i’ve done! I’ve hurt the only woman I've ever truly loved. I’ve broken her heart and I will have to allow her to move on and marry another man. A man who will get to share her smiles, her laughs, her fucking bed! Don’t you think I know what this decision has cost me?!” he snarls. 

“Yes, we know exactly what this has cost you Parker, which is why we are going to help you fix it.” Crowe said seriously. 

“Fix it how?” Sidney asked, his shoulders dropping, “Why would you bother?”

“Because you are our friend Sidney, our brother and we will not allow you to throw your life and your happiness away for Tom.” Babington said putting his hand on Sidney’s shoulder. 

“We  _ will _ find a way Parker, you have our word.” Crowe agreed, saluting the two of them with his glass before taking a swig of his whiskey. 

“Thank you friends but I fear there is nothing that can be done.” Sidney said sadly, starting to slur his words, “Tom’s debt is enormous and there was no other way. I had to save Mary and the children, there was no other option.” 

Crowe and Babington exchange a knowing look. Their friend is beyond reason and lost in his own mind tonight. They silently agree to work on a solution another day, leaving Sidney to his thoughts, they take their leave.


	3. Landlocked But All at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, let's check in on our dear Charlotte. This will be the last of the "shorter" chapters, the next ones should be a little longer. I appreciate all of the wonderful comments! Thank you so much for reading!

That same evening but earlier

Willingden, Sussex 

Heywood House

In the waning autumn light, Charlotte Heywood stood on the Heywood’s stone bridge, staring at the small river that flowed through Willingden. Although she was glad to be with her family, she couldn’t seem to make herself think of Willingden as home anymore.  _ It is a strange feeling when one’s childhood home is no longer where they feel they belong.  _

She thought of her time in Sanditon. She had experienced more in her four months in Sanditon than during her entire life in Willingden. She wasn’t content to just sit in Willingden and help mama take care of the children anymore. She loved her family and her siblings but she’d also loved helping Tom Parker think of ideas to help Sanditon and speaking with James Stringer about what the best type of tiles were to use for the new Terrace roofs. 

She found herself trying to return to her daily routine she’d had before she left for her adventure in Sanditon and failing. She felt numb and rudderless. She tried to go through the motions of being the good daughter, the good sister but she could tell her family knew something was wrong. She was quieter, much more reserved, preferring to stay lost in her own thoughts. Often, she found herself thinking of Sanditon. The smell of the salt air, the mist coming from the sea waves and Sidney Parker. 

He filled her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to forget him. The way his dark eyes flashed when they argued, drawing her in yet infuriating her to no end. She thought of his deep voice, the way he had spoken so harshly to her at the first summer ball and how it had changed over time. After their time looking for Georgiana, he’d started speaking to her so softly and gently, as if she were precious to him. His husky, deep baritone haunted her dreams.  _ Goodbye Charlotte _ . She felt the tears begin to fall. She looked up toward the sky, blinking them away. She felt a few make their way down her face. 

She wished things had been different, she’d suspected that he meant to propose the night of the Midsummer Ball. If only the fire hadn’t happened. They may very well be married by now. Spending their mornings teasing each other over breakfast before taking a walk along the beach. Their evenings in front of the fireplace discussing Heraclitus and other ancient philosophers. She knew the nights they spent together would be wonderful, if their one and only kiss were any indication. He’d been so patient with her in the rowboat at the Regatta, teaching her how to place her hands and to keep her back straight. She knew that he would’ve been just as patient and loving with her the first time they shared a bed as husband and wife. 

She supposed she shouldn’t think of those things, of nights in bed with Sidney as her husband, but she did have 11 siblings. She was very well aware that babies didn’t come from underneath Mulberry bushes, as her mother had once tried to tell her. _Babies._ Her breathe caught. He would make a wonderful, loving father. _What would theirs have looked like,_ she wondered sadly. A little boy with dark eyes and a mischievous smile or an opinionated little girl with dark curls that was the apple of her father's eye? 

_ But it was not to be,  _ she thought sadly shaking those thoughts from her head _.  _ She partially blamed herself, she was the one who organized Tom’s paperwork and receipts, she should have known that he hadn’t purchased any insurance. How could she have overlooked it? 

She supposed she’d been too befuddled by Sidney and her growing feelings for him. With everything that happened with Georgiana and the realization in London that she was in love with him. And afterwards planning for the the regatta and the subsequent encounters with Mrs. Campion. After that, it had been too late.  _ There had been so many distractions. _ She sighed. 

She saw her sister Alison, walking up the lane. She turned away to wipe the tears from her face. Alison would understand why she was upset but she still didn't want her sister to see her crying. 

“Charlotte, you’ve received a letter!” Alison cried excitedly, waving the letter at Charlotte. 

“A letter?” asked Charlotte feigning a cheerful voice, taking it from Alison once she reached her, “From who, I wonder.” 

“I don’t know but the seal looks very fancy indeed!” Alison said excitedly, “Open it please!” 

Charlotte looked at the seal she didn’t recognize and opened the letter scanning the contents, which included another folded parchment. 

“It’s from Lady Susan!” she said shocked. 

_ Dearest Charlotte,  _

_ I have heard about Sanditon’s misfortunes and that a certain gentleman has given up his freedom to become engaged to that harpy, Mrs. Campion. I am so sorry, my dear friend. I know this cannot be easy for you and I want to help in any way I can.  _

_ Therefore, I invite you to spend the London season with me as my guest. You shall stay with me beginning in October until the end of the season. I shall take you to all the fanciest balls and dinners. Please don’t even think of saying no, as I insist! I will be your sponsor for the season and will provide you with every opportunity you desire. I know that you are not very fond of London but I believe perhaps I could change your mind, you will love the season and it will give you the opportunity to have a grand adventure. If balls and dinners are not to your liking, I shall also take you to all the grand museums and libraries London has to offer. Do not worry about a formal wardrobe as I will provide new outfits and accessories for you to wear, again I insist. I do not have any children, dear Charlotte, and it would give me great joy to sponsor your season. _

_ I’ve sent a letter enclosed to be given to your parents, should they have any reservations.  _

_ We will find a way to drive you from your heartache, Charlotte. Remember what I said to you at the Regatta. When it comes to love, there is no forgone conclusion! I expect your prompt reply and acceptance soon!  _

_ Fondest Regards,  _

_ Susan  _

  
  


“She wants to sponsor me in London for the season.” Charlotte gasped. 

“The season! Oh Charlotte, how wonderful!” Alison cried, hugging her. “I know how sad you’ve been since you came home, please say you’ll go! Perhaps this will shake you from your melancholy.”

“I don’t know Alison,” Charlotte started to say but her sister interrupted her. 

“Charlotte Rose Heywood, you know as well as I that you are not meant to sit here in Willingden and languish away.” Alison chided, “You must go! It will be such an adventure and I expect you to tell me all about it in your letters!” 

“Perhaps you are right, but it would also mean leaving you all so close to the holidays, and I’ve only been home from Sanditon for such a short time.”

“Of course the family will miss you but we both know that you are meant for so much more than dull old Willingden!” Alison said. 

“What if I see him?” Charlotte whispered. 

“Oh Charlotte,” Alison sighed, putting her arms around Charlotte, “From all you have told me of Lady Susan, I doubt she will allow you to be caught unaware. Perhaps the sooner you see him, the sooner you can move on and find another gentleman to love you for the wonderful, clever woman you are.” 

“I suppose, I just...I can’t stop thinking of him Alison. It’s as if he haunts my thoughts. I still love him so much, my heart aches thinking of him engaged to that woman. I never thought to feel this way for someone. I know what he did was for his family, he is a good man, an honorable man. He just seemed so broken, so unlike himself the last time we spoke.” Charlotte said looking down the river, as if it held all the answers. 

“Charlotte, I believe that you are made for grand things. You are the bravest of us all, trust in yourself sister dear. Trust in your heart, it will not steer you wrong.” Alison said softly. 

“Perhaps being in London amongst distractions will be good for me.” Charlotte replied thoughtfully. _It can’t be any worse than daydreaming of things that aren’t to be, she would go mad._ _Perhaps she could even pick up a new architecture book to study while she was there._

\-----

**The Next Morning**

**Heywood House**

**Breakfast Room**

As the family gathers for breakfast, endless chatter fills the room. Charlotte decided that now is her chance. 

“Mama, Papa, I’ve received a letter from my dear friend Lady Susan. She has offered to sponsor me in London for the season. I know that I haven’t been home that long but she’s offered to take me to all the wonderful museums and libraries in London. I will be safe, I assure you Lady Susan will take the greatest of care with me, she is very popular among the beau monde and London society. Please may I go?” Charlotte begged. 

Her parents looked at each other over the other children clamoring for their attention. Being married for so long, they communicated so much in one glance. 

“Is this the same Lady Susan who saved your Regatta?” her father asked, placing his fork down next to his breakfast plate. 

“Well, Mr. Tom Parker’s Regatta but yes. She is also a very dear friend of the Prince Regent and a pillar of high society.” Charlotte explained, “She is truly respectable and very kind. If you met her you would love her Papa.” 

“Well it seems that you have made no shortage of influential friends during your adventures in Sanditon, Charlotte.” her father said, “Your mother and I will have a talk and let you know our decision.” 

\-----

**Later that day in Mr. Heywood’s Study**

Mr. Heywood sat at his desk reading Lady Susan’s letter while Mrs. Heywood stood next to the window watching Charlotte play with Eleanor and Helena, their youngest daughters.  _ She was not the same girl, _ her mother thought,  _ there was a sadness about her _ . Charlotte still smiled but it never reached her eyes, not like before, when her entire being would light up. Mrs. Heywood turned back toward her husband. 

“She is not meant to be cooped up here, dearest.” Mrs. Heywood said, “I think that we should allow her the opportunity to go. She is not the same girl who left Willingden all those months ago. Although she hasn’t said anything, I believe her heart is broken. Perhaps going to London would give her the opportunity to mend her spirits.” 

Mr. Heywood listened thoughtfully before replying, “I agree, my dear. We both know our Charlotte is meant for greater things than Willingden. I hesitate to let her go so soon after she has just returned to us but I understand that Willingden may not be the best place for her right now. I can only hope that this Lady Susan is someone to be trusted.” 

“We shall keep in touch with both her and Lady Susan. Our Charlotte is resourceful, dearest. I believe London will do her good.” Mrs. Heywood says before going to sit on his lap putting her arms around his shoulders. 

“Alright, my dear. You’ve won. Charlotte can go to London as long as she and Lady Susan agree to keep us up to date with their London adventures.” Mr. Heywood finally said after a long pause earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

\---

Her father told Charlotte the news that evening after dinner. He gave her the same warning he did when she was about to leave for Sanditon, “Be careful my dear. There are many dangerous things that can happen in a city as large as London.” he cautioned. 

“I know Papa. I will be careful, I promise.” Charlotte agreed. 

When she left to go to the bedroom she shared with Alison, she felt lighter. She knew that it would be some time before she felt completely herself again but at the very least, she now had something to look forward to. Susan always had the best way of helping her understand the world around her. 

As she wrote a letter accepting Susan’s invitation, Charlotte thought of all that she would encounter in London. She had felt so out of place and befuddled the last time she was in London, hopefully with Susan’s help she would not feel so much like an outlier. 

  
_ Another adventure, _ thought Charlotte,  _ Hopefully this one will end better than the last. _


	4. Think I'm Losing My Mind Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I am so glad that you all are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! This one took a little longer because I was trying to think of how to combine a couple chapters I had written out and I wasn't sure of how I wanted to portray Tom. He's being a very stubborn character at the moment. Per usual! 
> 
> Also, I had to include a shirtless Sidney in this chapter because well why not?! Just picture the gif of shirtless Theo walking from War on Everyone, I may have just watched it so definitely basing a lot of brooding Sidney from his Lord James Mangan character in that movie. (Was a completely awful movie, so I don't recommend it but if you feel so inclined, you can always forward through to Theo's scenes.) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Bedford Place 

London 

Sidney woke to a hesitant knock on his bedroom door, his head pounding, he growled at the intruder, “What?!” 

“Mr. Sidney, Sir? You have a visitor.” the butler called softly from the other side of the door. 

“Tell them to leave, I’m not available for callers today, Jenkins.” Sidney replied laying back down, fist on his head, his head was pounding and the light streaming in from the windows was blinding. _ It must be well past noon _ , he surmised. He guessed the maids and footman were too scared of him to notify him of the visitor. He supposed he had been rather short with them lately. His new schedule of drinking himself into oblivion at nights and sleeping far too late was much different from his usual day of waking early and heading to his office or the study to work with just the occasional late night of carousing. 

“It’s Mrs. Campion, sir. She says she will not leave until you speak with her, sir.” Jenkins replied nervously. 

Groaning, Sidney sat up as the sheets slid down to his waist. He raised his upper body up on his elbows, bracing himself before flinging the bedcovers off and swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Like every night, he slept naked, which only meant it would take him some time to be decent enough to see Eliza. “Tell her i’ll be down shortly, Jenkins.” he said sighing. 

His head felt like a blacksmith’s anvil. He rose and walked over to the chair near the fireplace to find where he discarded his breeches last night. He assumed they’d be in the same spot as he’d forbidden the maids from entering while he was sleeping. Finding them where he’d tugged them off, he put them on and walked into his dressing room. At the washstand, he looked in the mirror.  _ Crowe was right you do look like hell _ , he thinks to himself. He ran a hand over his beard.  _ Eliza is going to hate it. _ He smirks. Using the cloth, he started his daily routine wiping his chest with the cool water and splashed more water on his face. After finishing his ablutions, He braced his arms on either side of the water bowl. Hanging his head, he mentally prepares himself to face Eliza. He lifts his head and after taking one last self degrading look in the mirror then walked off to find a shirt and coat. 

Several minutes later, he strode down the stairs into the parlor, now appropriately attired. Sidney found Eliza seated on the edge of the settee, back ramrod straight. Elegantly dressed as always, he could almost see why he was so attracted to her as a young man. She turned toward the sound of him entering. 

“Well, finally there you are Sidney. I thought I would have to send up a search party for you.” she said haughtily. 

He walked over and took the seat across from her. “As you can see Eliza, I’ve been summoned and I am here.” he said, accepting a cup of tea from the maid and taking a sip. 

“You are so funny, Sidney. So, let’s get down to it, you missed the dinner party last night. Where were you?” she asked innocently, pouring a cup for herself. 

He set his tea down and sat back in his chair before saying, “I told you in the note I sent last night. I was indisposed.” 

She smirked and said in the same haughty voice, “I read your note dear, but for some reason I don’t believe you. I’ll ask you one more time, Where were you?” 

Sidney took a deep breath before answering, jaw clenched, “I was here, in my study, indisposed. I had a terrible migraine. I apologize I was not able to attend the Robinsons’ dinner party but I assume there will be others.” 

Eliza set her tea down a little forcefully, betraying her calm but cold voice. “Sidney, I cannot stress enough how important these society events are to solidify our status as a couple in front of the beau monde. You cannot just cry off every time you have a minor ache.” Eliza said, pausing before she added, “I swear if I find out that you were anywhere else, you will regret it. I will be sure to withhold any future investment toward this silly Sanditon venture of your brother’s. I will NOT be made a fool of.” 

Sidney sat forward, and spoke through gritted teeth, “You may ask any servant here, I spent the night in my study in front of the fireplace and then took myself to bed early. I do not require a nursemaid Eliza, please stop treating me as if I am a school boy who cannot take care of himself.” He stood unable to take this conversation sobe and strode over to the wine decanter He poured himself a glass and swallowed it, immediately he lifted the decanter up to pour another. 

“Isn’t it a little early in the day for that Sidney?” she asked, shaking her head “This is an arrangement Sidney. You attend the society events on my arm and play the part of the doting fiance who waited for me for 10 long, lonely years and your quaint little seaside venture gets money to continue flourishing or floundering depending on how your reckless brother decides to spend my money.” she laughs. 

“Seeing as so far you’ve given only a miniscule amount toward our little venture as you call it, I am hardly seeing how this is benefiting my family at the moment. But don’t worry, I understand the arrangement perfectly, Eliza.” Sidney said staring out the window. 

  
  


“I’ve given you enough for your brother to start the clean up on his disaster of a building.” she responded, “and I hope you do dear, I should hate to see what would become of you brother’s delightful little family, if I should decide to forgo my investment.” she smirked, “ Now, I have a great many calls to make today. Do not forget about Lady Bagshaw’s ball tomorrow evening. I expect you to be present and on time.” Eliza said standing and walking toward the door, “Oh and Sidney, dear?” He turned slightly, glancing at her over his shoulder, “ Please shave before tomorrow, you look like a ruffian.” 

With those words, she took her leave. Sidney kept his place in front of the window holding his glass of wine. Downing it, he made a decision. He needed exercise and he needed to hit something. He walked to the desk and wrote notes to Babington and Crowe letting them know he was heading to the club to take out some frustration and asked them to join him. Grabbing his hat and cane he walked out the door and headed towards his club. 

\-----

Sanditon 

Trafalgar House 

  
  


Mary Parker looked out the window of the breakfast room at the bustle on the street, on the surface everything in Sanditon seemed to have returned to normal after the fire. She knew that was not the case within her own family. Tom’s elation at Sidney’s sacrifice was unbearable. She loved her husband and would do anything to support him but she couldn’t go on allowing him to praise Mrs. Campion and her money. She knew he had good intentions, that he loved his brother, and that he truly believed Sidney was happy in his engagement but she was filled with guilt over putting her own family over Charlotte and Sidney’s happiness. 

She had seen how they looked at one another at the Sanditon’s First Ball. She smiled sadly when she remembered how happy the two of them had seemed the day of the Midsummer Ball. Sidney had been so endearingly nervous when he came to Trafalgar house under the guise of giving paperwork to Tom. Mary knew better. His true motives had been revealed when he asked Charlotte to join him on a walk to town. She saw the longing look pass between them. She had smiled as she remembered how it felt when she had fallen in love with Tom. How she would give anything for just a moment alone for the two of them therefore she encouraged the walk and didn’t say anything when the two returned much later than a walk and dress fitting should have taken. 

Their smiles and loving looks told all. She suspected that since Sidney hadn’t proposed on that walk, he was waiting to propose at the ball. Charlotte had been so nervous that night, asking her how she knew Tom was the one. There truly isn’t one and Mary answered her the best she could. 

You just knew. You knew that the person you loved was your other half, the part of your soul that never quite felt whole until you were with them, the person with whom you could be your truest self. Then the fire happened, and Tom, her foolish, ambitious, beloved Tom had revealed he never purchased the insurance. She sighed. They had been so relieved when Sidney returned from London with the news that he had figured out a way to save them. She hadn’t realized it meant engaging himself to Mrs. Campion until they arrived at Lady Denham’s that afternoon. Tom had expressed such joy at what he believed to be a winning situation for both Sidney and himself. 

Mary knew that wasn’t the case. She’d seen how withdrawn Sidney had been since he became engaged. How he hadn’t returned to Sanditon for longer than a day at a time in order to speak with Tom about one matter or another and when he did he rarely left Trafalgar house. Even the children were starting to question why Uncle Sidney seemed so sad when he visited. 

She looked back at the table and the letter she had just received from Mrs. Everleigh, their housekeeper at Bedford Place in London. She had written to say how concerned she was with Sidney’s behavior. Apparently he had been locking himself in the study to drink at night and stumbling upstairs at ungodly hours only to sleep until well past noon the next day. Mrs. Everleigh also wrote that he was barely eating and barely went out unless it was to go to his club or when he received a summons from Mrs. Campion for a society event. 

She heard the door slam and heard her husband speaking to their footman. 

“Mary!” she heard Tom calling. “Mary, where are you my dear?” 

“In here, dear.” she called back. He entered the breakfast room looking particularly pleased with himself. 

“Ah Mary! I’ve just left Mr. Stringer at the construction site and the clean up is coming along wonderfully. I think we should be prepared to start rebuilding perhaps before the holidays! I just have to write to Sidney, for some reason Mrs. Campion is being very tight with her purse strings.” he said laughingly, “I suspect that will all change once she and Sidney are married. How wonderful it will be to have practically unlimited funds at our disposal! Think of the adjustments we can make to the terrace designs!” 

During his joyful tirade, Mary had moved to face her husband and was now standing in front of him as he paced in front of the fireplace. 

“Tom. It will not be unlimited funds, it will still be Sidney and Mrs. Campions money.” she said tiredly

“You mean the future Mrs. Parker my dear.” Tom said smiling, oblivious to Mary’s distress. “Can you believe our wonderful luck? Mrs. Campion returning to Sidney’s life after so many years, just when we would be in such need. Sidney always did have a wicked lucky streak.” 

Mary could not stand for him to continue. She had to make him see reason. “Tom that is enough!” she said loudly. 

“Mary? What’s wrong my dear, you seem upset?” Tom asked concerned. 

“I am upset Tom. I am very upset. I am upset that you seem not to have learned anything from your brush with ruin. You are reluctant to see past this town. I am beginning to think you should be married to this town instead of me!” 

  
“But Mary---” 

“No! I am speaking, Tom Parker and you WILL listen!” she grew louder by the moment, pointing her finger at his chest. “Sidney is miserable. Your brother whom you claim to love is miserable. He has sacrificed his happiness in order to save our family to fix YOUR mistakes! I know you helped him when Eliza first broke his heart but he does not owe you his entire life! He has paid us back several times over, he has helped you and done everything you’ve asked of him since he returned from Antigua. And now, just when he was starting to return to his old self, when he has finally found a woman whom he could truly be himself with, who he could finally be happy with...” She stopped frustrated, seeing Tom’s mouth open and close in confusion, “He does NOT love Eliza. He loves Charlotte. I have no clue how you never noticed the way they looked at each other, the way Sidney never took his eyes from her any time she was in the same room.” 

“Charlotte?!” Tom said aghast, “Our Charlotte? What? How?” 

“Honestly, Tom. Yes, our Charlotte and now because of your mistakes, of your recklessness, they are to be forever parted. We have made your brother miserable. You have broken two hearts because of this unending obsession with Sanditon. You asked Sidney to find a way and he did because you asked it of him but he did so at the expense of his and Charlotte’s own happiness. I feel sick over it. I will not let you continue to think that this is the perfect venture any longer Tom, I am sorry but you were a fool. I love you but you are a fool.” she said angrily. She then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Tom to process this realization. 

Tom sat down at the breakfast table unable to stand any longer. He put his head in his hands,  _ how could he have been so blind, so oblivious? _ His brother put up with everything Tom asked and he would have been fully in his right to say he wasn’t able to help and leave Tom to fix it himself. But still Sidney has sacrificed his own happiness so that Tom, Mary and the children would be safe. Rubbing his temples he thought,  _ I am a fool. _

Thinking back over the past couple months, he had noticed Sidney was spending more time in London but Tom had assumed it was because he wanted to be near Eliza. Sidney and Charlotte? How could he have missed this?  _ No _ , he thought,  _ there is no use dwelling on what has been done. _ They needed to move forward, he was the eldest and it was time he started acting the part. Tom tapped the table edge of his fist before getting up and walking to his study. He had to step up and take responsibility.  _ Making amends was not an easy task. _

\-----

Crowe made his way to the club shortly after receiving Sidney’s note. A good fight is exactly what his old friend needed to blow off some steam. Dealing with that wretched Mrs. Campion couldn’t be easy for anyone let alone Sidney, who despite his best efforts to seem otherwise, was a generous and well meaning soul. Not that Crowe would let him hear him say anything to that aspect. Crowe played very well into the drunken peacock when he wanted to but he truly cared about his friends. They were the only family he had and he would do anything in his power to see that Sidney was set free of that vicious harpy Campion. He also hoped Parker could be reunited with the delightful Miss Heywood, for all his talk last night, Crowe knew that there’d been a positive change in his friend since meeting the beautiful and opinionated young woman. 

Crowe arrived at the club to find that Parker had already started his boxing match. As he made his way to the ring, he gave the book keeper a nod, letting him know to put on the books for a Parker win. He joined in with the cheers from the other gentleman surrounding the ring. Parker was a great fighter normally, but he was a little sloppy today, Crowe noticed.  _ Probably from all the whiskey he’d consumed last night.  _

Parker dodged a stomach hit and slipped underneath his opponents arm before laying a cross punch to the other man’s face. The other man’s head rocked back, but he recovered quickly catching Parker across the eye.  _ That’ll leave a mark _ , Crowe thought grimacing. “Come on Parker! Get him!” he yelled above the tin. 

“Crowe!” he heard his name called from behind him. Crowe turned to find Babbers making his way toward Crowe’s position next to the ring. 

“Sorry I'm late old chap, Esther decided to have a bit of a lie in today and then she needed my help with some....household matters.” Babbers smirked, looking every inch the satisfied husband.

“Ugh, please spare me your marital bliss, Babbers.” Crowe replied, playing at being disgusted. In reality, he was happy that his friend had found happiness and he’d even started to like Esther, Lady Babbers as he affectionately called her. After a slow start, she loved his friend and made him happy and that was all Crowe could ask. 

“How’s he doing today?” Babbers asked, his eyes on the fight. In the ring, Sidney had started laying into his opponent hitting alternately between his side and face. 

“A little sloppy but definitely not pulling any punches. The poor fellow will be lucky he’s not bruised all over by tomorrow,” Crowe responded watching the fight progress. 

Babbers sighed, “Crowe, we need to help him out of this predicament and soon. Any ideas?” 

Crowe responded, “I’m not sure yet, the sum is so large, I'd invest myself but it definitely wouldn’t be enough to cover Tom’s debts. What about you or Lady Babbers?” 

“We could invest as well but I fear it’s like you said, it wouldn’t be enough to cover the debt.” Babbers said regretfully and let out a breath, “Esther can’t stand Mrs. Campion so she is fully on board to get Sidney free of her. I’ve barely stopped her from saying something biting on multiple occasions, I don’t know how much longer I can hold her back.” 

“So don’t.” Crowe said easily, “I’d love to see a verbal battle between your saucy wife and Mrs. Campion. Even better than watching this boxing match.” 

“I suppose but you know Esther, I don’t know how far she’d take it. She’s very fond of Miss Heywood and is devastated that we got our happy ending while Miss Heywood and Sidney are parted.” Babbers told him. 

“We’ll think of something.” Crowe said confidently, “Hopefully something will happen soon and help us bring Parker back from the edge. I think perhaps he needs a reason to fight for his future.”

Babbers murmured his agreement. They both turned their attention back to the match and watched Sidney take a hit to the side before using a series of punches to knock his opponent to the ground. Both yelled their support for their friend. 


	5. London Is Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting, it has been a very busy weekend! I'm a teacher so i've had a lot of grading to catch up on. 
> 
> So, just a little background before we go into this chapter. I know that some of these things may not be truly factual but it is Fiction so i hope you will forgive any liberties I take with locations and descriptions of historical events and people. I'm only adjusting certain things so that they coincide with the story i'd like to tell. For example, I realize the true London Season was probably not during October but for my story it works for the timeline i'd like to see. 😬I cannot thank you all enough for your wonderful, supportive comments! I'm am so glad you are enjoying the story!

Orchard Court- Lady Susan’s Home 

Mayfair, London 

October 4th 

“My Dearest Charlotte!” Lady Susan said brightly, walking into the hall, as a servant relieved Charlotte of her coat and bonnet. 

“Susan!” Charlotte reached her hands out to her friend, which her friend accepted before bussing her on both cheeks,“Thank you so much for having me, I am so happy to be here, I have missed your company!” 

“I’ve missed your company as well Charlotte, life in society has been utterly dull since we’ve seen each other.” Susan explained, “Come in my dear and warm yourself by the fire, you’ve had a long journey, I hope it wasn’t too rough for you.” 

“No, of course not Susan,” Charlotte replied, “The journey was fine, much better than the Sanditon Mail Coach.” 

“Wonderful, my dear.” Susan laughed. She led Charlotte over to the settee and ordered a tea service to be brought in. She finally sat and Charlotte followed suit, “Now tell me, how are you doing? And be truthful.” Susan asked kindly. 

“Oh Susan,” Charlotte felt the tears she’d tried to hold back in the coach forming in her eyes. “I hardly know.” Looking down at her clasped hands, Charlotte took a deep breath. Returning to London had been more difficult than she’d imagined. She couldn’t help but remember the last time she’d been here. With Sidney. The illuminating time they’d had at the ball. He’d done everything he could to make her feel like she belonged, like she truly was equal to any woman in the beaumonde. 

Susan looked at her young friend with sympathy. “Charlotte. Your heart is broken, you are hurting and you feel as though there will never be an end to it.” When Charlotte nodded, Susan laid her hand over Charlotte’s. “I promise you, you will be happy again. Remember I am never wrong when it comes to matters of the heart.” 

Charlotte sighed as two tears fell down from her eyes and gave her a sad smile, “Thank you Susan. I truly appreciate the opportunity to come and spend the season with you in London. I will try my best not to let my melancholy affect my time here. I truly am very excited to see all the wonders London has to offer.” 

“Nonsense!” Susan said dismissively, “I will do everything in my power to help you. It is my greatest hope that you will leave London much happier that you arrived.” 

By the time she finished speaking, the tea service had arrived. Susan leaned over to pour a cup of tea for Charlotte before handing it to her and preparing a cup for herself. “Now, let us discuss our first steps to prepare you to come out in Society.” Susan explained, “I have made an appointment for you with my modiste. She will see that you are properly outfitted for any event we will attend.”

“Oh Susan, I am so grateful to you! You are truly wonderful to me and I cannot begin to think how I could repay you.” Charlotte exclaimed. 

“Pshh, think nothing of it my dear. It gives me a great deal of entertainment that I have not had in years!” Susan dismissed waving her hand. “Your appointment with Madame Durand will be this Thursday and our first society event will be this Saturday evening, we are to be guests of Lord and Lady Astley. They are dear friends of mine and will be the perfect event to introduce you to society.”

“Saturday? That is so soon.” Charlotte said bewildered, “Will your Madame Beaumont be able to complete a dress in time. I’ve brought several of my own, but i’m afraid they wouldn’t be nearly as elegant as required by London society.” 

“Madame Durand works wonders, you will see. She will see that you are one of the most elegant women in attendance.” Susan said smiling and Charlotte responded with a smile of her own then hesitated as a thought entered her head. 

“Susan, is there a possibility that…”, she paused to take a deep breath and then continued, “ Mr. Parker and Mrs. Campion will be in attendance?” 

Susan seemed to think for a moment before answering, “It is a definite possibility, my dear.” she said cautiously, “Your Mr. Parker is very popular but I will tell you, it appears that Mrs. Campion attending several events on her own recently. It seems as if Mr. Parker is reluctant to attend society events, which is not normal for him, at least that is what I have been told by several dear friends, who are very knowledgeable about the goings on in Society.” 

“Susan, you know he is not my Mr. Parker. He never was.” Charlotte replied quietly, her brow furrowed in concern, “But, I wonder why he is not attending events. I hope he is alright, I would think Mary or Georgiana or even Esther would have written to let me know if he was ill.” 

Susan looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’m sure they would have dear. We shall just have to see for ourselves. Now, what color are you thinking for your evening gown?” she said with a smile, taking a sip of tea. 

\-----

Charlotte and Susan spoke for another half hour before Susan had to leave to make calls, this gave Charlotte some time to adjust to her new surroundings.  _ Susan’s home is very elegantly decorated, _ Charlotte thought as a maid escorted her to the room that would be hers for the next few months. She followed the maid up the stairs and entered the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was lined with beautiful sky blue and light blue striped silk. The expensive looking furniture was light in color and was highlighted by a large four poster bed that was dressed with a delicate but comfortable looking white bedspread with blue flowers. Charlotte looked over the rest of the room, there was a beautiful writing desk, complete with fresh parchment, a pen and inkwell for her to write letters to her family and friends and a vanity with a large mirror. Charlotte was overcome by how elegant the room Susan had chosen for her was. She looked over toward the wardrobe and saw the maid unpacking and came back into her mind. 

“I can do that myself, there’s no need for you to trouble yourself.” Charlotte said apologetically walking over, intent on helping the maid. 

“It’s no trouble Miss. Lady Worcester wants to make sure you have sufficient time to rest before dinner.” the maid said brightly. 

“Very well then.” She looked around the room again, “I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name earlier, this is all so overwhelming!” 

The maid smiled, “My name is Anna, Miss Heywood. I am to be your lady’s maid during your stay.” 

“Oh i’m afraid I don’t need a lady’s maid. I don’t want to take you away from your other duties.” Charlotte replied shocked that Susan would afford her this luxury. 

“Lady Susan insists, miss.” Anna explained, “She knows that I have wanted to train as a lady’s maid for a very long time. Of course there hasn’t been any occasion as Lady Susan already has a lady’s maid who has been with her for over 14 years.” 

“Well then, Anna. I would be very pleased to have you as my lady’s maid. But I insist that you call me Charlotte.” Charlotte said smiling. 

“Thank you Miss Charlotte.” Anna replied before going back to her unpacking. 

Charlotte knew that she would never be able to rest with all the excitement and sat down at the writing desk. She decided she should write to Esther Denham, now Lady Babington, who had become a friend to her during her time in Sanditon and who she knew would also be in London. 

She was so happy to have served as Esther’s bridesmaid at her wedding to Lord Babington. Sidney had stood across the aisle from her serving as Lord Babington’s best man. During the ceremony, she’d looked over at him. She knew she should have been looking at the happy couple but she couldn’t help it, her eyes were drawn to him. He had looked so handsome that day, she felt the pang in her stomach.  _ This could be us, _ she thought sadly. She let her eyes sweep down his handsome figure before her gaze found his face again to see that he had been watching her intently, his dark eyes burning into her. She quickly turned her gaze back to Esther and Lord Babington. She felt a tingle on the side of her face that told her he continued watching her throughout the ceremony only averting his gaze when Reverend Hankins announced the newlyweds. 

Shaking her head free of the memories, she sat down at the writing desk. She wrote a note to Esther, letting her know that she had arrived in London and would love to visit her as soon as she was able. She then wrote a note to Alison and her parents letting them know that she had arrived safely and told them of Lady Susan’s plans for the week. Once she finished, she asked Anna to post them for her. Walking over to the bed, she pulled a book from her reticule. It was a book of Greek philosophers. She laid down on the bed deciding to read until Susan returned from her calls and it was time to get ready for dinner. She opened her book and read the first line,  **_There is nothing permanent except change._ ** _ How fitting,  _ she thought. 

\-----

Babington Place 

Lord and Lady Babington’s London Home 

Mayfair, London

  
  


Lady Susan alighted from the carriage in front of Lord and Lady Babington’s home. As Lord Babington was also a close friend of the Prince Regent, she had made his acquaintance on several occasions and thought him a delightful companion. She had only met the new Lady Babington at a dinner party a few weeks ago but found her to be witty and refreshing. She could tell the young woman was overwhelmed by her new position and Susan decided then she would help her become adjusted to London society. They had talked about many things that evening but also about how they were both close friends of Charlotte Heywood. 

  
  


_ Poor, dear Charlotte. _ She was entirely too kind and selfless to even begin to think that she had any right to free Sidney Parker from the odious Mrs. Campion. Susan hated to see her friend hurting so and after seeing Mr. Sidney Parker at a dinner party a few weeks ago, she knew he seemed significantly altered and was unhappy with his current engagement. She couldn’t let the young couple continue on this path of heartache. She had heard many rumors about the widow Campion’s recent sojourn to the continent after the death of her husband. They were not the most salacious rumors but they would definitely help in her plan to reunite Charlotte and Mr Sidney Parker. 

She walked up to the ornate door and waited as her footman knocked on the door. Babington’s butler opened the door and she handed him her card. “Lady Susan Worcester to see Lady Babington please.” Susan said pleasantly removing her peliesse and her 

“Yes, Ma’am. Lady Babington is in the parlor, if you will follow me” the Butler said monotonously. 

He announced her as Lady Babington stood and smiled at her. 

“Lady Susan!” Esther said happily, “How wonderful to see you, weren’t you expecting Charlotte to arrive today?” 

Esther invited Susan to sit on the settee and after she instructed the butler to have a tea service called she resumed her seat across from her. 

“Oh Lady Babington, please call me Susan!” Susan started to say, 

“Then you must call me Esther.” Esther interrupted with a coy smile. 

“Of course, Esther” Susan smiled, “and Yes, she has, I left her to rest after her journey. I expect you’ll be receiving a note from her shortly, she seems very overwhelmed. I informed her that we will be attending a rout on Saturday and that my modiste will be creating a wardrobe for her Thursday.” 

“I can imagine how she might feel. London is very overwhelming. How is she otherwise, Susan? She does not give much away in her letters.” Esther asked 

The tea service arrived then and Esther made a plate of sandwiches for Susan and poured her a cup of tea before doing the same for herself. 

Once they were settled, Susan answered her, “She seems to be doing well, but her heart is broken. She tries to put on a happy facade but I can see beyond it. ”

Esther sighed before putting her teacup down, “I expected as much. I’d love to say that he was a rogue and a cad for stringing her along but I’ve seen him since he became engaged to that harpy Mrs. Campion and he is miserable. I cannot blame him as she is an awful woman. Sidney is Babington’s closest friend and both he and Crowe say his melancholy lies in his separation from Charlotte. They also say that he feels himself indebted to his brother for mistakes he made after Mrs. Campion broke their engagement years ago.” 

Susan took a sip of tea before answering, “I agree. They are lovers separated by circumstances beyond their control causing heartbreak for the both of them. I also understand from Charlotte’s letters that Mr. Parker had very little time to make his decision due to your Aunt’s request that she be repaid her investment?”

“She did, the old bat. I love her dearly but she would not be moved. She was furious with Tom Parker and his ridiculous spending.” Esther explained, “But from what Babington has shared with me, I believe the sum was quite large and was not owed only to my aunt. There are several banks in London that Tom Parker also owes money to.” 

“I wish Mr. Parker had come to me for assistance during his time in London before making such a sacrifice.” Susan said thoughtfully, “I believe I may have an idea how we could free Mr. Parker from Mrs. Campion and reunite the star crossed lovers.” 

“What do you suggest we do? And What can be done about the debt? The sum is astonishingly large, after all.” Esther divulged. 

“Don’t worry about the money, I may have an idea or two of how to fix that as well, just leave that part to me.” Susan smirked, “What I need from you, is to make sure that Sidney Parker attends Lord and Lady Astley’s rout on Saturday. I hear his appearances have been sparse lately. Have Babington convince him to go, but don’t let him catch on that Charlotte and I will be present. We will need to catch him by surprise. Mrs. Campion will also be in attendance of course but leave her to me as well.” 

Esther smirked in response, “Susan, I admire your cunning. Babington will be sure to have Sidney at the rout and I will stop by tomorrow to see Charlotte.” 

“Wonderful!” Susan smiled behind her tea cup, “We will see happiness for them both yet.”


	6. You're the Fire in my Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people! Charlotte and Sidney will meet again for the first time since the cliffs. I was so excited to write this moment! I wonder what Charlotte with think of the new rough and rugged Sidney? 🤔I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for your wonderful, lovely words of support!!!💗

Sidney was out of breath, it felt like he’d been running for ages, he was on the beach in Sanditon, he bent over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw it again, that flash of white, it looked like a woman’s dress blowing in the wind. He started running again, he didn’t know why, he just knew he had to catch it. The crash of the waves and sound of birds overhead drowned out any noise from the town. 

Further and further he ran, he finally got close enough to see what it was and he stopped in his tracks in front of a rock formation leading to his favorite cove. A woman with wild brown curls and a white dress turned around to face him. 

“Charlotte?” He asked, brow furrowing in confusion. “What are you doing here?” She smiled in response to the question before walking up to him, she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. He placed his hands on her hips to prove to himself that she was actually here. 

“You know why I'm here, Sidney.” she said softly, her dark brown eyes searching his, “You asked me to come.” 

“Asked you here, when? When did you leave?” he asked,  _ This doesn't make sense. _

She lifted herself up on her toes placing both hands on his chest for balance, her lips met his. He groaned deepening the kiss, grasping her hips and pulling her in closer to him. 

“Charlotte, I’ve missed you so much.” he said against her lips, eyes closed, just feeling the weight of her in his arms.

“I know you have.” she replied before softly brushing her lips against his, “But you gave me up Sidney, you chose her and we cannot see each other again. She won’t allow it.” 

He became angry, opening his eyes, worriedly saying, “Damn her. She cannot come between us, I choose you Charlotte, only you.” 

He went to tighten his arms around her, only to find her gone. He whirled around, she stood behind him, dress flowing with the wind. 

“I love you Sidney but I cannot be the only one to fight for us.” 

She spoke the words in a whisper and he never should have heard it with the sound of the ocean and wind. She turned around and began walking down the beach. He tried to follow, yelling her name. 

“Charlotte!”, he ran after her only to see her figure disappear, he whirled around in a circle, taking in the cliffs and ocean. Nothing, she was gone. “No! Charlotte!” She can’t be gone, he couldn’t live without her. He was nothing without her. 

He felt himself jerked awake. He sat up quickly and looked at his surroundings. He was in the study of Bedford Place, in his chair in front of the fire, not on a beach in Sanditon. He looked over at the clock, it was half past 7. Far too early for him to have passed out. He rubbed his hands over his face, he must have just fallen asleep. He must have been exhausted for him to fall asleep so early. He thought of his dream. It had felt so real, he had felt Charlotte’s soft curves in his arms. He had felt her kiss on his lips. He rubbed his own, lost in thought. 

“This is becoming a habit, Parker.” he heard a deep voice say from behind him. He turned to look around his chair. 

“Babbers.” he groaned, putting his head back down. 

Babington stood up from behind the desk and walked toward Sidney and the fire, two glasses of brandy in his hand. “It sounded as though you were having an interesting dream. Anything you’d care to share?” 

“No.” Sidney said tersely, “What are you doing here, Babington?”

“I’ve come to see if you’ve received your invitation for Lord and Lady Astley’s Rout tomorrow evening?” Babington replied, taking a seat next to Sidney before handing him the second glass. 

Sidney took a deep breath before answering, “I have and I have also received a very strongly worded note demanding my attendance. Eliza thinks it will be a major feather in her cap. She has never been invited to Lord and Lady Astley’s events in the past.” 

“Ah good! Esther and I are also going to attend so you will have company. Crowe was also invited, I believe.” Babington said smiling, leaning back in his chair. 

“That’s good, at least I’ll have friends in attendance while I’m being shown like a prized pig.” Sidney grunted. 

“At least you’ll make for a very rough looking pig.” Babington laughed, noting that Sidney was still sporting his beard, “How does Mrs. Campion like this new look of yours?” 

Sidney gave a short laugh, “She hates it.” he smirked, “That’s why I’ve kept it.”

  
  


Babington gave a big laugh. Sidney joined him and the two men clinked their glasses before taking a sip in solidarity. 

\-----

Orchard Court 

Mayfair, London

Night of the Astley Rout 

  
  


Charlotte stood in front of a large, ornate mirror in her temporary room. She stared at herself, not recognizing the woman standing in front of her. She placed a hand on her stomach and took a breath. Susan’s modiste, Madame Durand, worked an absolute miracle in preparing this dress in such a short amount of time. It was a gorgeous creation of lavender silk. With the silver jewelry and hair piece, Susan had insisted she borrow, she felt like a princess. Her stomach however, was not cooperating. She felt like a flurry of butterflies flying around inside her. She was so nervous. She had been to a London event before but she’d had Sidney to help her navigate the beau monde. She shook her head. She would not think of him tonight, she was going to enjoy herself. 

“May I say, you look beautiful Miss.” Anna proclaimed

“Oh thank you Anna!” Charlotte exclaimed 

Anna walked over from the vanity to add the final touch to her hair, a hair pin shaped like a silver starburst and full of diamonds. Anna placed this on the back of her hair underneath her upswept hair. 

“Perfect, Miss. You will be the talk of the town tonight.” Anna said smiling. 

“Oh I don’t know about that, I just hope to get through this evening and not embarrass Lady Susan.” Charlotte said embarrassed. 

“I hope you have a wonderful time, Miss.” Anna said before walking out of the door toward the servant’s quarters. 

Charlotte took one last look before heading out the door and down the stairs to the foyer where Lady Susan was waiting for her. 

“Oh Charlotte! What did I tell you? That color is magnificent on you!” Susan declared smiling at her young friend. 

“Thank you Susan,” Charlotte answered, “I love it. Although I do feel as if the neckline is a little low.” 

“Oh pssh, it is the style these days. I am certain you will see many ladies who have necklines much lower than yours.” Susan reassured her with a small laugh. “Now let us be on our way.” Holding out her arm for Charlotte, they made their way out the door of Susan’s townhome to the green and brown carriage waiting for them. 

\-----

Sidney stood off to the side of the massive ballroom talking with Lord and Lady Babington, Crowe while Eliza stood a few feet away holding court with her group of society minions. She had already led him around the entire ballroom to brag about the upcoming wedding which she had decided would be held in April of next year. She wanted all of London to be in attendance and wouldn’t countenance any disruptions in her plans hence her decision on not having the wedding until the very end of the season. He had been decidedly unenthusiastic and barely spoke, so he was relegated to the corner to blessedly spend time with his friends. 

“Personally, I think it’s utterly despicable that she acts like she is God’s gift to society. She is a rich widow, there are plenty more of them throughout the commonwealth are there not?” quipped Esther, throwing a disgusted look in Eliza’s direction. 

“Well said Lady Babbers!” Crowe said cheerfully, raising his wine glass to her before taking a long swallow. Sidney chuckled before taking a sip of his wine.

“Esther, my dear. We talked about this.” Babington said hiding a chuckle himself.

“We did Marcus, but I lasted longer than I thought I would. I will not hold my tongue any longer. I cannot stand to see her reigning over a group of people, when I see nothing special about her.” Esther replied giving her husband a sickly sweet smile. 

“I didn’t say you were wrong, darling. I just think we should keep our personal opinions to ourselves while standing with her fiance.” Babington joked with his wife wrapping his arm around her, nodding toward Sidney. 

“Oh no, please don’t censor yourself on account of me.” Sidney assured her. “I am merely a puppet in this arrangement.” 

Esther rolled her eyes, “Sidney Parker, I thought you were better than this. Shame on you for subjecting us to this woman. You deserve a woman who will honor you not lead you around like a dog on a leash.”

Babington’s face became very serious, “Esther, that’s enough dear.” 

“No.” Sidney said, “She’s right, I appreciate your concern Lady Babington. But unfortunately, this is my lot.” 

“You could have at least made an effort.” Esther said laughing wickedly, “The Sidney Parker I know would never have put up with any of this woman’s nonsense.” 

“Maybe I’m not that Sidney Parker anymore.” Sidney replied dismissively. At that moment a servant floated by with a tray of wine, Sidney deposited his empty glass and replaced it with a full one, taking a healthy sip when the man moved on. 

“Oh honestly…” Esther started to say before noticing Lady Susan standing in the entrance way to the ballroom. “Oh! Lovely! Lady Susan is here!” The men turned their heads to look at the entrance way when another woman joined her. “Is that Charlotte? Marcus, we must go say hello, she will be all at sea with this crowd.” They headed off in the direction of Lady Susan and Charlotte. 

Crowe grinned wolfishly when he looked at Miss Heywood and then over to Parker. Sidney seemed frozen, his eyes never leaving the lovely young woman, the wine glass in his hand in very near danger of cracking. Miss Heywood looked especially remarkable tonight, he could tell that his friend was about to get the kick he needed to jolt him into action. He would even place a bet that should Miss Heywood receive any dance partners, he may just be able to see the jealousy coming off of Parker in waves.  _ This will be fun, _ Crowe thought, taking a sip of wine and then raising his glass in the direction of the entrance way.  _ Let the games begin as they say.  _

_ \------ _

Charlotte felt as if she were going to pass out. She looked over the crowd gathered in the Astley’s Ballroom, the middle of the ballroom contained a dance floor that was occupied with a multitude of people dancing a Quadrille. Around the outer edges of the dance floor, there were smaller groups of people mingling, talking and laughing.  _ There are so many people here, _ she thought as she and Susan stood on the landing. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and a flash of red hair, she turned her head and saw Esther and Lord Babington making their way to them through the crowd around them. She smiled at her friend and then her gaze caught on the direction from which they were coming. She saw Mr. Crowe saluting her with his wine glass and she gave a short breathy laugh before looking at the man standing next to him. Her breath stopped and her smile froze.  _ Sidney _ . She swore her heart stopped beating. He looked different even from across the room she could tell something was wrong. He looked rugged, sporting a thick beard that was definitely not fashionable. Sidney had never been one to be out of fashion. He looked tired, but his gaze hungrily roved over her. She felt like a lamb led to the slaughter. 

Susan noticed the direction of her gaze and smirked. She placed her hand on Charlotte’s arm, “Charlotte, breathe my dear. Otherwise you will pass out on this landing and we will be the talk of London for at least a week.” Susan said kindly through her smile.  _ Good. _ Mr. Parker seemed to be in exactly the same shape he was a few weeks ago. “Come on dear. Let us go meet Lord and Lady Babington.” 

\-----

_ Christ. _ He thought,  _ She looked even more beautiful than she had at the Midsummer Ball, if that was even possible.  _ He swallowed and his throat suddenly felt parched. He swore he had stopped breathing when he saw her. His eyes were drawn to her, he watched as her eyes took in the scene in front of her, as her gaze found Crowe then caught his. She froze as their eyes met. Lady Susan tapped her on the arm then led her down the short staircase to meet with Esther and Babington. Her gaze finally moved from his to focus on their friends. His breath finally came back to him. He finished his wine in one gulp before setting it on the table next to them.

“I take it from your reaction that you weren’t aware Miss Heywood was in London?” Crowe quipped

“No” he breathed. 

“Interesting.” Crowe said assessing him. “So are we planning on standing here or shall we make our way over to greet your lovely Miss Heywood.” 

“She’s…”Sidney paused taking another deep breath, “She is not my Miss Heywood, Crowe. Not anymore.” 

“What ever you say, old friend.” Crowe said dismissively, “Let us go over and say hello. At least that will get it out of the way and we can allow her to enjoy her evening.” 

Sidney nodded shortly. He followed Crowe toward where Charlotte was standing with Lady Susan and the Babingtons. He felt so anxious, thoughts flooded his head as it somehow also told his feet to move. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? Would she be cold and distant?  _ No that wasn’t Charlotte’s way.  _ Would she be polite and civil?  _ Christ, he was going mad.  _

They finally reached their destination and Charlotte looked up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat before pounding back to his chest. She looked like a goddess fallen to Earth. 

“Miss Heywood! Delightful to see you again,” exclaimed Crowe jovially

“Mr. Crowe, how wonderful to see you!” Charlotte answered kindly, shifting her eyes from Sidney to meet with Crowe’s smirking face. 

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney spoke with more conviction than he felt, hands behind his back, nodding his head in some assemblance of a bow, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Mr. Parker, I hope you have been well.” Charlotte said, giving him a shy, wavering smile. 

“How are you enjoying your time in London, Miss Heywood?” Ignoring her question, he couldn’t actually say how he’d been as she would undoubtedly have an opinion on his behavior. Looking to his right, he noticed his friends had turned to have a conversation amongst themselves leaving Sidney and Charlotte some privacy to speak. 

“It has been very overwhelming. I only arrived on Tuesday and now I am here at a very elegant event. But I am glad to see some friendly faces.” she said lightly. 

“Yes, the Astley’s are known for their elegant routs.” Sidney agreed. His gaze swept over her, taking her in. He couldn’t stop himself from uttering the next sentence. 

“You look beautiful Miss Heywood.” 

“Mr. Parker,” she breathed “I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate.” She began to look around but saw that Lady Susan was engaged in conversation with a few members of the beau monde. 

“I know.” Sidney said, “But it had to be said. You are the most beautiful woman here tonight.” 

“Mr. Parker, please.” Charlotte pleaded. 

“I’m sorry. I spoke out of turn. Forgive me.” Sidney admitted, he was making a fool of himself. She was trying to enjoy her evening and he was making her uncomfortable.  _ Idiot.  _

“Of course.” Charlotte nodded, taking a deep breath. “It is very crowded in this ballroom is it not?” 

“It is indeed.” Sidney agreed

"Mr. Parker, I know it is none of my business but, is everything alright?" Charlotte asked concerned

Sidney was about to answer that no everything was not alright. That even though he loved him, his brother was a bloody idiot. That he was miserable with Eliza and dreaded every moment in her presence. That he had missed Charlotte with every fiber of his being and that just being in the same room with her again, made him feel more alive than he'd felt in months, when he heard his name being called. 

“Mr. Parker!” Lady Susan said walking over, “How wonderful to see you! How are you this evening?” 

“Well, Lady Susan. Thank you.” Sidney said bowing slightly in her direction, his gaze trailing back to Charlotte. 

“Charlotte, This is Lord Coventry.” Susan said, indicating a well dressed man who had been standing next to her that neither he nor Charlotte had noticed. “Lord Coventry, this is my dear friend Charlotte Heywood.” 

“Miss Heywood, Delightful to meet you." Lord Coventry said charmingly as he bowed over Charlotte’s hand before standing up again. "Lady Susan was telling me all about her house guest and I begged her to introduce me to her lovely companion.” 

“Very nice to meet you, Lord Coventry.” Charlotte said kindly. 

"Lord Coventry, I'm not sure if you know Mr. Sidney Parker?" Susan said, drawing Sidney's attention back to the moment. 

"I believe I have met Mr. Parker once or twice. We belong to the same club, you see." Lord Coventry replied shaking Sidney's hand. "How have you been, Parker? I've rarely seen you recently."

"Well, Coventry." Sidney replied, "Thank you for asking. I trust you have been the same." 

"Yes, Yes, everything is well." Coventry said joyfully. Turning back to Charlotte he added, “Miss Heywood, would you do me the honor of joining me in the next dance?” He asked, holding out his arm for her. She glanced at Sidney, his eyes dark and unreadable, before she agreed, taking Lord Coventry’s arm as he led her onto the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will be continued, I apologize but I felt the chapter was getting a bit long so I wanted to split it up. Also, I totally wrote another dream sequence for this chapter but I decided that it will fit better later on in the story 😉Can I just say, I love a jealous Sidney?


	7. You're the Fire in my Bones- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your lovely comments! I apologize for the delay in posting this, it is our last week of school and grades are due Monday. Needless to say, it's been a busy few days. Also, I have not forgotten about Tom and Mary! They will be playing their part, right now they are in Sanditon adjusting to their new dynamic and Tom is trying to make amends! 
> 
> Love to all! Enjoy!

Sidney could feel his blood start to boil as he watched Charlotte dance with Coventry. She was smiling and laughing.  _ What could that nodcock be saying that was so bloody funny?  _ He grabbed another glass of wine from a footman and downed it in one go. 

“Sidney! There you are, I’ve been looking for you for ages.” he heard Eliza say from behind him. Internally he rolled his eyes before turning around, he gave her a fake smile. 

“Ages?” Sidney replied, “Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration?”

“Well it certainly feels like it, one minute we were standing talking to some very important people, and the next you’ve gone off with your friends to goodness knows where.” Eliza sulked 

Sidney didn’t bother to bring up that _ sh _ e had been talking to those people and he had been standing with his friends, thankfully. He hated inane conversation especially with the people that Eliza deemed  _ important _ . 

“Well you have found me, clearly I have not gone far.” He said, taking a sip of wine. 

“Honestly, Sidney,” Eliza smiled as she spoke through her teeth, looking around at anyone who may be listening to their conversation. “Do you think you could stop drinking long enough to ask me to dance, as my fiance it would only be proper.” 

“I could but I do not feel like dancing tonight.” Sidney replied, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but the dancefloor. Once Eliza saw Charlotte, she would throw a fit or engage in another one of her vicious attacks on Charlotte’s intelligence and beauty. 

As soon as he answered he felt Eliza stiffen. She kept the fake smile on her face, but her eyes were ice cold as her gaze swept over him. “I see. Well then, I shall find another partner.” Eliza said before floating off to find a more amiable victim. 

“I’m sure you will.” Sidney said under his breath. With Eliza gone, his eyes focused again on Charlotte. The dance with Coventry was ending but as he watched the charming lord walk her back to Lady Susan, he saw another gentleman standing there. He recognized him as Mr. Richard Lumley, he was a member at the same club that Sidney, Babbers, and Crowe belonged to. He was a pompous windbag. He hated to think that Charlotte would be subjected to his chatter for any period of time. Sidney watched as Coventry relinquished Charlotte’s arm and walked away. He watched as Lady Susan introduced the two and Charlotte took Lumley’s arm as he led her back to the dance floor. The next dance, if he was correct, was the Waltz. 

He felt like throwing something. 

\------

Lord Coventry was a wonderful dancer and an enthusiastic partner. Charlotte had enjoyed his company and he had seemed very friendly, she was sorry to see their dance end. As he walked her back to Lady Susan, he let her know that should she need anything while she was in London, she need only ask.  _ How kind _ , she thought,  _ Not that I would ever take him up on it _ . 

She was then introduced to a Mr. Richard Lumley, apparently he was a very rich gentleman with an estate in Yorkshire. He seemed a bit pompous but Charlotte agreed to dance the Waltz with him. As they took their places, she tried not to think of the last Waltz she had danced in London and she also tried not to look at the man she had shared that dance with. She swore she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn’t find him in the crowd.  _ Not that she was searching for him _ , she reminded herself. He was engaged and even though she hadn’t seen Mrs. Campion with him, she must be present. 

The music began and Mr. Lumley led her into a spin. “How do you find London, Miss Heywood?” 

“Very well so far.” she replied with a smile, “But I have only been here a few days.” 

“Ah, yes Lady Susan mentioned that.” Lumley agreed, “I find anywhere other than London to be most tedious. Don’t you agree?” 

“Well I wouldn’t necessarily say that,” Charlotte answered him cautiously, she didn’t want to offend anyone at her first ball but she most assuredly  _ did not _ agree with him. They spun again and he took a route much too close to another couple. 

“Oh really? Pray tell, where else is equal to London in entertainment and society?” Lumley asked imperiously. 

“Well I have recently visited a small seaside town on the south coast that I found most charming, Sanditon. Have you heard of it?” Charlotte asked enthusiastically, glad to be able to spread word about Sanditon.

“Hmmm. Sanditon? Can’t say I have.” Lumley answered. “Wait a smidge, isn’t that where they held that quaint little regatta everyone hied off to this summer? I didn’t attend myself, had some business at my country estate that couldn’t be helped.” 

“Why yes! The town did hold a regatta over the summer.” said Charlotte proudly, “It was a wonderful event. I actually had a hand in helping Mr. Tom Parker organize it.” 

“Organize you say?” Lumley scoffed, nearly running them into another couple, “That seems like an awful lot of work for a woman as lovely as you. Wouldn’t it have been more productive for you to paint watercolors of the sea instead? Much less dramatic than planning a boat race, that’s a man’s work I say.” 

Charlotte tried to keep her expression even as she internally rolled her eyes at his disillusionment that a woman wasn’t capable of doing anything a man could do. “Yes--”

“Parker did you say?” Lumley interrupted, “I know of a Mr. Sidney Parker, I belong to the same club as him. Any relation? I think he’s from a seaside town or some such place.” 

“Yes, that would be Mr. Tom Parker’s brother.” Charlotte answered,  _ how long is this dance supposed to last?  _ she thought.

“Ah! I knew it!” Lumley laughed, “That Parker is a dark horse. Not a man one wants to mess with. It’s been rumored that he’s been in quite a mood lately. Our club has a boxing arena for exercise purposes, not that I take part in that barbaric sport myself, don’t want to injure myself you know. He’s soundly thrashed at least 8 men in the past month and a half. I’ve placed bets on him, and won a hefty penny on a few occasions if I do say so myself. I’ve heard talk that no one wants to fight him anymore for fear that they’ll be left seriously injured. The man fights like a savage and looks like one too. I mean honestly, who wears a beard anymore besides peasants and criminals. Very unfashionable.” 

Charlotte half listened as the man went on to talk about his love of fashion and London.  _ Sidney was fighting? Had she known he fought? _ Although she didn’t put much store in what Mr. Lumley was saying, she knew something was wrong with him. She’d seen how lost he’d looked at the Babington’s wedding. That was until Mrs. Campion had come and snatched him away. And on the cliffs when they’d said goodbye. She’d also see how lost he looked tonight, he’d always been fairly clean cut, but tonight he looked positively rakish. Not that she minded, it just added an air of danger and ruggedness to his handsome face. She knew he had been quite the rakehell in the past, but she’d always seen him as the sensible Parker brother and didn’t think he would put his family or his business at risk just because he was bored in London.

_ Could it be that he was feeling just as undone as she was over their parting?  _ She let out a deep breath as the thought hit her. He had never directly come out and said that he had feelings for her but she knew that he was not necessarily a man of many words. She thought she could feel it in his actions, his kiss, and the fact that he had almost been about to propose at the Midsummer ball. She knew that his engagement to Mrs. Campion was mostly about Sanditon and saving Tom but a little piece of her always thought that he would fall back into love with Mrs. Campion now that they were engaged. He had loved her for a decade after all. 

Charlotte was so confused. She was also very worried about Sidney, she knew it wasn’t her place but her heart called out for him. She felt a pull inside her like she’d only ever felt in Sidney’s presence. A desire to be around him, to gain his good opinion, to make sure that he was well and happy. An affliction Lady Susan had called it.  _ How right she was.  _

Before she knew it, she was back with Lady Susan and Esther and Mr. Lumley was bowing before her and thanking her for the dance. He strode off, assumingly to find a new partner to discuss his lack of exercise and estate with. 

“How did you enjoy the delightful Mr. Lumley, Charlotte?” Esther asked, shaking her from her reverie. 

“Oh, he was alright, I suppose.” Charlotte smiled at her friend and lowered her voice to a whisper, “But in my opinion, he was very pompous. I don’t think I spoke at all for most of the dance.” 

“Yes, that seems about right, he is a preening peacock, that man.” Lady Susan agreed laughing, “What was Mr. Lumley preening about tonight?” The ladies started walking toward a private corner of the ballroom where they could talk. 

A footman came around with glasses of wine and each lady took one. Charlotte, who was very thirsty after her two dances, took a healthy sip. 

“Well himself mostly,” Charlotte said with a laugh but then furrowed her brow, “But then after I mentioned that I had spent time in Sanditon this summer, he mentioned that he knew Mr. Sidney Parker. Apparently they belong to the same club?” 

Lady Susan and Esther exchanged looks. Esther spoke first, “Did he mention anything about Mr. Parker, other than that he knew him?”

Charlotte was hesitant to answer but knew that her friends could be trusted to keep her confidence, “He mentioned that Mr. Parker has been spending quite a bit of time,” she lowered her voice, “fighting. He also mentioned that Mr. Parker fought very savagely, but that doesn’t sound like the Mr. Parker I know.” 

“Well I dare say he is  _ not _ the Sidney Parker you know at the moment, he’s not the Sidney Parker any of us know.” Esther confided with a sigh, “Babington has said that he has been fighting more than usual and with much more vigor than mere exercise. He has also been absent at a number of events and when Babington and Crowe go to check on him, he is often times very intoxicated.”

Charlotte was horrified, her heart hurt to hear these things. She knew he had been this way in the past but he was with Mrs. Campion now, he said that he would try to make her happy. But, as she thought back to earlier tonight, she had also seen the look in his eyes when they spoke, he looked like he wanted to devour her. 

“But,” Charlotte began, “I don’t understand why he is acting so against his nature.” 

“Can you not guess, Charlotte?” Lady Susan replied kindly. “He seems to me like a man who is heartbroken.” 

“Heartbroken? But he is engaged to Mrs. Campion, he must surely be somewhat happy with his circumstances, it is what he has wanted for the past decade.” Charlotte was trying to make sense of it all, without getting her hopes up. 

Lady Susan and Esther exchanged sullen glances but Lady Susan spoke first. “My dear girl, that man is in love with you. He is heartbroken because he has made a terrible decision and he doesn’t have the first clue as to how to fix it.” 

Esther added, “Babington and Crowe have been trying to draw him from his melancholy but he will not be budged. He acts like a man doomed, and Mrs. Campion is starting to notice and is extremely displeased with his actions. She’s taken to treating him like a prized stallion and he is trying to thwart her at every turn. Hence, the rakish looking beard.” Esther laughed, “I am so glad that he’s kept it, the harpy hates it and has asked him more than once to shave it off but he refuses, his silent protest I assume.” 

Charlotte stayed silent as she processed this revelation, she looked around the room to see if she could find him. She finally caught a glance of him near the doors leading to the outside terrace. He was staring straight at her, his dark gaze making her shiver.  _ What was going through his head? _ He broke the eye contact first, striding off into a hallway on the side of the ballroom. 

Charlotte turned back to her friends, “But, we’ve had a tumultuous start to say the least, and it’s only been a few months. I had thought my feelings were more intense than his and he has loved her for such a long time, otherwise why would he have proposed to Mrs. Campion?” 

“My dear girl, one cannot put a timeline on love.” Lady Susan explained, “Some people fall in love within minutes or days, and some people take years. Love is more about compatibility than time. You and Sidney Parker are two star crossed lovers in a confounding situation. It appears to me that his engagement to Mrs. Campion is merely a bargain, a way to save his brother from ruin. It is you his heart longs for, Charlotte. He has lost you and his world has gone dark, therefore he is taking out his aggressions in the only ways he knows how. Fighting and Drinking.”

Charlotte spoke through a lump in her throat, “I’ve never wanted that for him. That day on the cliffs, I had hoped for just a second that he had changed his mind but….” she trailed off, lost in thought. 

“Ah! Lady Susan, Lady Babington, how lovely to see you again.” Eliza Campion’s sickly sweet voice washed over them. She was trailed by two other women. Lady Susan and Esther returned her greeting with equally fake smiles. Eliza turned her attention on Charlotte. “And...Miss Heywood, I did not expect to see you in London. You are awfully far from...where is it? Whistledown?” she finished with a smirk. 

Lady Susan answered before Charlotte could, “Miss Heywood is my guest for the Season. I am very excited that she was able to leave  _ Willingdon _ and join me for such a long period of time after being so occupied in Sanditon this summer. Isn’t that wonderful Mrs. Campion?” 

“Just delightful, Lady Susan.” Eliza smirked, “and how are you finding London so far Miss Heywood? I hope we are not too tedious for you.”

“London has been wonderful so far, Mrs. Campion.” Charlotte answered striving to be polite

Eliza’s mouth curved into a smirk as she replied, “Oh good, I’m so glad. By the way, have any of you ladies seen my fiance? He seems to have wandered off, which is not like him as he’s normally so attentive at these things. I can barely breathe for all his attention, if you know what I mean.” she finished with a wink to the two older women. 

Esther answered her, “No Mrs. Campion, we haven’t seen Mr. Parker. At least not since Miss Heywood and Lady Susan arrived. We all came over to say hello. As Babington and I were greeting Lady Susan, I believe Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood were off in their own little world talking of all kinds of things. He seemed quite excited to see Miss Heywood again, as they had both, of course, spent a lot of time in Sanditon over the summer, I'm sure you remember.” Esther smirked back, barb firmly lodged as Mrs. Campion’s eyes narrowed on Charlotte. 

“I see, well thank you for your help ladies, I shall be sure to look for him elsewhere.” Eliza said before walking off, her two minions trailing after her. 

“That woman is insufferable!” Esther raved after Eliza was out of earshot, “If you know what I mean”, she mocked in a high pitched voice, “She just wanted Charlotte to be jealous of her attachment to Sidney, she treats him like a homeless puppy she found on the street. Ugh, I cannot stand her! I am only sorry that now Sidney will have to pay for my comment on how he doted upon you tonight. I shall have to apologize when I see him.”

“I second that opinion Esther, do not worry one fig what she’s said, Charlotte. She is merely jealous of your youth and beauty. She knows that Sidney has no desire to be attached to her but she needs him to raise her standing in society.” Susan agreed. “Come my dears, let me introduce you to some people to take your mind off things.” 

Charlotte, Esther and Lady Susan made their way to different groups of people and Charlotte was introduced to all of them. Most of them were very happy to be speaking with Lady Susan. A few of them she had met at the regatta and was pleased to see again but the majority of them were new faces. She was asked to dance several more times throughout the night but no matter where she was in the ballroom, she kept her eye out for Sidney, hoping to see him just one more time. She never found him, however. Lady Susan and Charlotte said farewell to Esther and Lord Babington as they stood outside waiting for the carriages. She was pleased to see them looking happier than ever as Lord Babington helped Esther into their carriage and they waved goodbye. 

  
When they returned to Orchard Court, Charlotte was exhausted and after thanking Lady Susan for a lovely evening, headed straight to bed, barely allowing Anna the time to undo her hair and unbutton her dress. She dismissed Anna quickly and dressed herself for bed. As she lay between the covers, she tried to process the revelation from earlier. Sidney was unhappy in his engagement and he missed  _ her _ . Just as she missed him. She was not losing her mind, he did have feelings for her. She was beginning to suspect that he loved her as she loved him. She wouldn’t think further than that. Tonight had been overwhelming enough and she wanted to end it with that thought. As she drifted off, she thought of Sidney’s intense gaze as he said her name and his ruggedly handsome beard. For the first time since she left Sanditon, Charlotte fell asleep smiling. 


	8. You're My Heart and My Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued kind comments!!! I am so grateful for all the support and that you're enjoying this story! I haven't forgotten about the other characters, don't worry they will show up soon! I'm also trying to get an equal amount of Sidney thoughts and Charlotte thoughts out there so hopefully it's not too one sided! Enjoy!!

The next morning around dawn, a rider dressed in all black tore through Hyde Park at breakneck speed. Sidney had decided that after a sleepless night, thoughts muddling his head he needed fresh air. So he left the house while it was still dark, saddled his horse and headed to Hyde Park. He was determined to ride until his mind was clear. He could feel the anger creeping up again and edged his horse on, feeling the wind against his face, he put a hand up to make sure his hat was secure. Images flashed in his eyes replaying the events of last night. _Charlotte was in London._ _His Charlotte_. Except that she wasn’t _His Charlotte_ any longer. The fire and his own idiocy had seen to that. She looked beautiful last night, the words had slipped out before he could temper them. _She seemed embarrassed, had her feelings changed so quickly?_ No, her eyes showed that she still held feelings for him. He could always read those lovely, big, brown eyes like a book. A book she had written just for him. She still cared, he could feel it in his bones. She had danced with several men last night, some eligible, some not and he wanted to hit each and every one of them for putting their hands on her. He’d seen no other woman but her last night, he wasn’t even sure what Eliza had gotten up to. Not that it mattered. 

It shouldn’t be like this. If the fire hadn’t happened he could, even now, be waking up in bed with Charlotte’s naked body draped over his, exhausted after a night of marital activity. Her brown curls brushing his chest and her brow furrowed in sleep until he would place his lips there to smooth it out. He’d be a liar if he said he’d never thought about making love to her. It had started after the luncheon at Lady D’s. He was ashamed that he had thought about it each time they argued. Those arguments were not as irritating as he had thought in the moment. Each time, it was harder and harder not to grab her by the waist and stop the words coming from her lips with his mouth. Her fiery responses had shown him that she would be a passionate lover. 

When Crowe had mentioned her name and her spirit, the first time at the Crowne after Lady D’s disastrous luncheon, he had the strongest urge to lay his friend to the ground for speaking of Miss Heywood. He hadn’t realized until much later that he was jealous. Jealous that other men were thinking of her in those terms, even if it was only Crowe and he had been joking. He shouldn’t even be imagining their mornings as a married couple, he had no right. He was engaged to Eliza. That was the thought that had continued to swell his anger. He couldn’t live like this. Couldn’t go on like this. Filled with anger, drinking too much, and fighting too often. This wasn’t the man she showed him he could be. The much improved Sidney Parker. He wanted so badly to be that man, he had enjoyed being that man.

But he couldn’t be that man without her. Their separation the past few months had shown him how much he needed her. He had been lost without her. She was his compass. His true north. His home. He slowed his horse down, out of breath as that thought hit him.  _ Charlotte was his home. _ The reason he couldn’t drink or fight enough was because no matter how many drinks he consumed or how many men he laid out, she was still gone. It was as if without her his life had no meaning. He looked up and saw that the sun had risen during his ride and there were more and more people starting to occupy the park. He urged his horse back into motion. 

Finally, he knew what he had to do. 

\-----

Babington House 

Mayfair 

Babington’s butler looked down his nose at Sidney when he opened the door. He knew it was unGodly early but he hoped that Babington and Lady Babington wouldn’t be too upset when he explained what he’d come for. He explained to the butler that it was urgent that he see Lord Babington. 

He was led to the parlor and a maid brought him coffee which he gladly drank. Half an hour later, he was pacing the length of the parlor when Babington entered. Sidney could tell he dressed quickly, as he had only donned his breeches and a shirt. 

“Sidney! Good God Man! What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Babington asked, concerned. Sidney couldn’t blame him, he’d come rushing over, claimed it was urgent and now he was pacing like a caged tiger he’d seen once in America. He realized this may be a mistake. 

“I’m sorry Babington. I apologize for coming by so early. I can come back later if it is inconvenient.” 

“First, you tell my butler it’s urgent then you tell me it can wait.” Babington shook his head, “No, you’re going to tell me right now what’s got you so agitated.” Babington said sitting down and pouring himself a cup of coffee, “But speak quickly, I left my beautiful wife in our bed alone. You’re interfering with the creation of my heir, Parker.” 

Sidney grinned at that. “I will be quick, I promise. I couldn’t sleep last night so I went for a ride early this morning. I had a realization during this ride that I may need your assistance with. You had offered it weeks ago but I wasn’t in the right mind to accept.” 

“Earlier? Good God Man! It’s already barely morning!” Babington leaned back, his gaze wary, “and sit down, you’re making me dizzy. I haven’t had nearly enough coffee for all that pacing you’re doing.” 

Sidney sat and leaned forward with his arms draped across his knees, “I need your help breaking my engagement to Eliza.”

Babington let out a chuckle, “Finally! Glad to see you’ve come to your senses.” 

“Yes, well. Charlotte is everything to me. I cannot live without her, Marcus. Seeing her last night, looking so beautiful being doted upon by all those men.” Sidney shook the thought from his head, “It drove me mad. I haven’t slept all night for the thought of what might happen should she accept a suit from one of them. She makes me a better man. The man I want to be. I cannot lose her again.” 

Babington leaned forward and placed his coffee cup on the table in front of them. “Then you shan’t lose her. We will find a way to release you from Mrs. Campion so that you are free to pursue Charlotte.” 

“It’s not only that, I need to make amends with her. I’ve betrayed her and I broke her heart in my attempt to save Tom from himself. She deserves better than that.” 

“You will fix it, Sidney. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. She loves you, she will forgive you.” Babington replied. He’d never seen Sidney so determined. It was a new experience. 

“Yes, she will forgive me because she is all that is good and kind. But, I need to earn back her trust, show her that I am worthy of her. I have fallen dreadfully short even before I made the deal with Eliza.” Sidney leaned back and rubbed a hand over his beard. 

“We’ll need to recruit some help in that aspect then. Esther will help of course, Charlotte had been a good friend to her and I do not think I would be mistaken to count Lady Susan as an ally in this endeavour. I believe she has Charlotte’s best interests in mind.” 

Babington stood up and Sidney followed suit, he released a breath. Babington walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “We will fix this, old friend. Now, please leave so that I can rejoin my wife in bed.” 

“I cannot thank you and Crowe for being there for me, when I couldn’t even be present for myself. You are truly wonderful friends.” Sidney said as he took his leave. He walked out and swung onto his horse, smiling for the first time in months. 

\------

Babington chuckled as his friend rushed out the door, he was truly lost. Taking two steps at a time, he quickly headed back to his bedroom and his wife. Esther was laying on her stomach sleeping when he entered their room. He smiled as he undressed and got into bed. He leaned over her and kissed his way down her back until she shifted and moaned her approval. 

“Mmmmm, Marcus. What did Sidney want?” Esther asked eyes still closed, but a small smile on her lips. 

“I am doing my best to wake you up in an acceptable manner and you are asking me about my friend? The audacity, Lady Babington.” He grinned against her skin 

She smiled and turned over into his arms, placing her arms around his back, she gave him a smug grin, “Audacity indeed, Lord Babington. You are near to bursting, tell me what he said.”

“He has apparently had an epiphany, darling. He says he wants to break the engagement with Eliza Campion and make amends with Charlotte. Says he cannot live without her but he wants to make himself worthy of her affection after hurting her so terribly. He was in quite a state.” Babington explained. 

Esther was shocked, “Well that took less time than I thought, we should have invited Charlotte to London weeks ago. Who knew jealousy could fix a man’s frame of mind so quickly? ” 

“Yes well, don’t you dare try it with me darling.” Babington growled playfully 

Esther laughed and kissed him, “Of course not dear. I would never, you are the only man for me.” 

“Good, now about this waking up business…” he trailed off as he placed kisses on her skin while his hand slid down her stomach. 

\----

Orchard Park

Mayfair, London 

Charlotte greeted Susan as she entered the parlor for tea. “Good afternoon Susan, I am sorry I’m late for tea.” 

“Charlotte! Good afternoon, no worries my dear girl. Is everything alright?” Susan asked, tea cup in hand. 

“Oh! Yes, I’ve just been catching up on my letters. I had several to respond to. My family, Georgiana, and Mary and the children have all written to me. I was drafting my replies and I suppose time got away from me.” Charlotte apologized pouring a cup of tea from the tray. 

“Not to worry, Charlotte! As long as you were not barricading yourself because you had a dreadful time last night.” Susan said with a smile behind her tea cup. 

“Oh no! I had a wonderful time indeed, Susan!” Charlotte assured her. 

“Good! Then I can let you know about our next engagement.” Susan began, “How do you feel about the opera?” 

“The opera! I”m not sure I have any feelings on it, as I’ve never been.” Charlotte answered excitedly

“Lovely! Then we shall be attending on Thursday. I believe it is a performance of  _ Othello _ in Italian. But you needn’t worry. The music should be enchanting enough, you don’t need to understand Italian to enjoy it.” Susan assured her. 

“I only know a little Italian but I do know the story of  _ Othello _ so I dearly look forward to it.” Charlotte took a sip of her tea thinking of how wonderful it would be to see a story she’d only read, come to life on stage. 

“Wonderful, my dear! I look forward to seeing what you think of it.” Susan turned the conversation on to what Charlotte would like to wear for Thursday. “I think Madam Durand will have a couple more dresses completed by then, I am thinking you should wear the light blue silk we had commissioned. I think the fabric will look lovely on you.” 

“Yes, I am very excited to see what Madame has come up with. The lavender dress last night made me feel like a princess.” Charlotte could feel her heart grow lighter. Alison would be delighted to hear about everything, she would have to add this in the letter she just wrote to her. 

_ The opera! Imagine!  _

\------

Bedford Place 

  
  


Sidney reread Babington’s note in shock. When Babington said that he would help, Sidney didn’t expect him to go this route. He was still processing the contents of the note, when Jenkins announced Eliza’s arrival. Sidney mentally prepared himself for a barrage on his inadequate behavior last night. He smirked to himself, Eliza would definitely be surprised when he shared his news with her, perhaps that would earn him a cease fire. 

“Sidney dear.” Eliza held her hand out to be kissed, “You are up early today. I expected you to be sleeping off all that wine you drank last night with your rakish friends.” Sidney internally rolled his eyes at the insult to both him and his friends, who had always been civil to her. He bent over her hand not even allowing his lips to touch her glove before she removed it. 

“Yes, well. The wine was watered down and I had a vigorous ride this morning, seems to have done me good.” Sidney explained “How are you today, Eliza?” 

“Well, as my fiance was caught staring at some farmer’s daughter on the dance floor last night, I could say that I’ve been better. “ Sidney froze at her words, how had she known Charlotte was at the rout last night? 

Sidney tried to apply a bored tone to his words, he didn’t want to set her off and ruin his plans. “Ah, I assume you are speaking of the fact that Lady Worcester is sponsoring Miss Heywood for the Season.” 

“Lady Susan is being most charitable in accepting a poor farmer’s daughter into her fold but to launch her onto Society seems a bit ambitious. She is at best an acceptable companion, who should be left at home. Not brought to balls and shown off like she is foreign royalty.” Sidney jaw clenched at the thought that she had called Charlotte’s family poor, which he knew they were not, and that she implied Charlotte wasn’t good enough for London Society. “And your actions, may I remind you of our deal Sidney? The girl may be passably attractive, but I don’t need to hear of my fiance lusting after her in front of dozens of important people.” 

Sidney sighed adopting his indifferent facade fighting the anger rising in him over her comments. “You are mistaken, Eliza. The only time I saw Miss Heywood last evening was when I went with the Babingtons and Crowe to say hello to her and Lady Susan. It could not be helped, it would have been rude to ignore her. Whoever is spreading these rumors must be trying to rile you up.” _Patience, Sidney. Patience._

  
  


“By the way, I thought you ought to know. I’ve received a note from Lord Babington, apparently the Prince Regent has invited him to the opera on Thursday and suggested that he bring friends to fill the box. He has asked for you and I to attend in addition to Crowe. Should I write our acceptance or do you have another event you’d like to attend that evening, it matters little to me.” 

Eliza’s face lit up at the news. “Of course, you must send our acceptance! This is an enormous honor. Think of it! The Prince Regent’s box, how truly wonderful! I must go to my modiste and have a new dress made. I’m sure I can pay them to put off whatever other work they have in order to make a new opera dress. Brilliant Sidney! There is so much to do, I must take my leave!” Eliza quickly gathered her things and left, thoughts of what society would say once they saw her sitting in the Prince Regent’s box floating through her head, paying no mind that she hadn’t even bother to say goodbye to her fiance. 

Sidney smirked at her glee. Babington must have known Eliza would never decline an invitation of this importance. What he hadn’t told her, however, was that Babington had also written in the note that Lady Susan would also be in attendance. As she was the Prince Regent’s ‘dear friend’, that meant that Charlotte would be there as well. He wasn’t sure what Babington and Lady Susan were up to but he didn’t truly care because he would get to see Charlotte in just a few days. He would get to watch her enjoy the opera for the first time.  _ She would love it.  _

His heart had grown lighter each hour since he had made the decision to break his engagement. Ironic, that for 10 years he’d only wanted Eliza and in the several months he’d known Charlotte, she had become even more precious to him than Eliza had ever been. Fate had the strangest way of surprising him. He went back to his study, he had some work that was long overdue. 


	9. Love is Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, it was the last week of school, so it's been very busy and difficult to get time to write. This chapter will be the opera but once again, I had so much I wanted to put in that it became too long.😬So it will be split into two chapters, but I will try to have the second part up tomorrow! Also, I have family coming to visit soon so it will be hard for me to find time to write but I will do my best to get as much done as possible before then! 
> 
> For the Prince Regent, even though it isn't historically accurate, I'm picturing Rufus Sewell. Feel free to picture anyone else you think might fit the part but that's who I thought would look adorable with Lady Susan! Also this chapter was a bit tricky trying to get everything into place for the next chapter, so it is more of a set up. I promise some slow burn Sidlotte moments for all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments, I was really unsure of how it would be received but you've made it truly enjoyable, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I am so happy that y'all are enjoying this! Now onto the opera...

_London was exhausting._ Charlotte thought as she recalled her first week there. She and Lady Susan had been to the Astley’s Rout on Saturday, then there had been a couple small dinner parties given by friends of Lady Susan’s on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. She never imagined that society could be so busy. An event nearly every evening! 

Thankfully, there were no events taking place on Wednesday. Lady Susan had the opportunity to take Charlotte to visit Bond Street to finalize their outfits and purchase anything else Charlotte might need in preparation for the opera. Madame Durand had worked a miracle providing Charlotte with several very elegant evening and day dresses, pelisses, and undergarments to go underneath all of them. 

“This is entirely too much Susan.” Charlotte had said once they left the modiste. 

“Oh hush, dear girl. It is the least I could do. I have more money than I know what to do with and it gives me pleasure to see you outfitted properly for your first London Season.” Susan replied waving off Charlotte’s concerns. 

They had also had time to stop at a bookshop. Personally, it was Charlotte’s favorite stop of the day. She was amazed at how many books the shop held. In the end, she chose a new book of poetry from one of her favorite authors Sir Walter Scott. She held onto her new book like a precious artifact as they got into the carriage. She excused herself to Susan as soon as they returned home to spend time reading it in the lovely parlor bathed in afternoon light. It had been ages since she’d had a book that was newly published. In Willingden, it had taken them so long to get books in their village shop by the time they did, they had already been out for several years. 

_ “Love rules the court, the camp, the grove, and men below, and the saints above, for love is heaven, and heaven is love. ” _

She immediately thought of Sidney, he haunted her mind like a ghost even thought she hadn't seen him since the Astley's rout. She felt so unsure of herself at times, she knew he was engaged. She had told him to move on but his reaction at the rout, the way he couldn't take his eyes off her, gave her reason to hope that somehow they would find their way back to one another. She sighed and continued reading her book. 

She had a restful and relaxing day reading before joining Susan for dinner. She went to bed that night, excited for the opera they were attending the next day but also dreading what new society she would encounter there. 

\-----

  
Orchard Court   
Night of the Opera 

Charlotte headed down the stairs, the slight train of her new dress floating as she walked. It was a beautiful light blue silk with a chiffon overlay that floated when she walked and the sleeves were two ruffles that didn’t start until the edge of her shoulder, showing a significant amount of her shoulders. She felt very scandalous but Susan and Madame Durand assured her that she was perfectly in fashion. She stood in the hallway waiting for Susan, nervous as she thought about how many people would be in attendance tonight. Susan floated down the stairs in her effortless way. The butler handed them their evening cloaks and they headed down the stairs to the waiting carriage. Charlotte noticed that it was a carriage decked with ivory and red as opposed to Susan’s green and brown. Charlotte was confused for a bit, the coat of arms on the door was vaguely familiar but in her excitement she couldn’t think of who it could belong to. After she and Susan were helped in, the door shut and they were on their way. 

“Are you excited for the opera, Charlotte?” Susan asked 

“Yes! I am very eager to see Otello.” Charlotte replied with a smile then looked around in confusion, “Susan, I hope you don’t mind me mentioning it but this doesn’t look like your carriage.” 

Susan laughed and smirked as she answered, “Oh no, it is not. My dearest friend has offered us his carriage for the evening. I hope you won’t be too cross with me but I was afraid if I said something earlier, you would be too nervous.” When Charlotte’s face still showed her confusion, Susan elaborated. 

“We shall be joining my dearest friend the Prince Regent in his opera box tonight. He is very excited to meet you.” Susan explained casually. 

Charlotte was stunned, “The...the Prince Regent?! Oh my goodness.” 

“He is perfectly human I assure you, Charlotte. There is nothing to be worried about. I didn’t want to tell you earlier and have you worry about this evening for days. I hope you will forgive me.”

“Yes, of course, Susan. But….the Prince Regent? I definitely do not deserve to be in such high company.” Charlotte whispered, still in shock at this revelation. 

Susan leaned forward and took Charlotte’s hands. “Charlotte. Listen to me, you are the kindest, most honest, and refreshing people I have ever met. You, of all people, absolutely deserve to be in the company of royalty. Trust me, the Prince Regent will adore you. All you have to do is be yourself.” She squeezed Charlotte’s hands and Charlotte squeezed back. 

“Thank you, Susan. I cannot promise to be entirely free of nerves tonight but I will try my best.” Charlotte answered with a shaky smile. Susan squeezed her hands again before letting go. 

“Ah! We are here. Into the fire, dear girl!” Susan laughed as the carriage stopped and a footman opened the door and helped her out. Charlotte took a deep breath before following. 

\----

Royal Opera House   
The Prince Regent's Private Box 

Sidney stood in the anteroom with Crowe and Babington while Eliza and Esther sat beyond the curtain in the opera box. Eliza was trying to get society's attention by motioning her fan to different people across the balconies in the attempt to look popular and in demand. Esther was trying her best not to slap her fan down with her own. Crowe was enjoying the Prince's Wine selection and Babington was watching Sidney internally fight with himself. Sidney swore he could not get a handle on his thoughts if he tried. He hadn't seen Charlotte since the night of the rout. _Would she know that he was still in love with her? Would she know that he was going to fight for her? For them?_ He didn't know if he should let her in on their plan or wait until he had everything taken care of. This was his mess after all and it wasn't her job to fix it. His thoughts were interrupted by Crowe. 

“When do you think Prinny will get here?” Crowe asked, taking a sip of his wine. Even though he was not fastidious over his alcohol, he was impressed by the Prince's vintage. _At least our taxes are paying for something decent,_ Crowe thought. 

“He’ll arrive when he thinks it will make the biggest social impact, which is usually right before the curtain is raised.” Babington replied casually. 

“To be perfectly frank, I don’t give a damn when he arrives, as long as we get to keep drinking his wine.” Crowe lifted his wine glass in a toast, to which Babington laughed and mirrored. They both noticed Sidney, who was lost in himself, had not responded to anything they’ve said in the last few minutes. They exchanged glances. Babington put a hand on Sidney’s shoulder, “Parker, are you present with us tonight?” 

Sidney shook himself out of his reverie. “Yes, sorry. Just distracted I suppose." 

Crowe laughed, “I expect so! Can’t tell you how glad I am that you’ve come back to your senses, Parker. It’s been damned dull without you.” Sidney gave his friend a stiff smile in return.

Babington whispered, “Crowe, might I remind you that the ladies are just through that curtain?" 

Crowe shrugged and gave him a smirk in return. Babington rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Babbers, I shall act as any good infantryman should and take my orders when they come." Giving a fake salute to his friend. The other two men laughed at that. 

At that moment the door opened and in swept Lady Susan and Charlotte escorted by Lord Coventry. Sidney felt his smile fall and his entire body went tense. 

“Ah! Lord Babington, Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe. How wonderful to see you all, I am so pleased that you could join us.” Lady Susan greeted them, “We ran into Lord Covington in the foyer and he kindly offered to escort us to our box.” 

They all responded with nods of the head and greetings for Lady Susan and Lord Coventry. 

Lord Coventry gave a large smile to Charlotte and Lady Susan, “Well ladies, it seems as if I am leaving you in good hands. It was wonderful to see you again Miss Heywood. I hope I shall get the pleasure again soon” He bowed over her hand and took his leave.

After he left, Sidney’s eyes were immediately drawn to Charlotte, as they always were when she was nearby. She looked like a flower petal tonight, her dress was clinging to her lovely bosom and showed a great deal of skin on her shoulders, with fluttery looking sleeves resembling petals. His first thought was what she would taste like if he were to place his lips there, on her skin. His second thought was that Lord Coventry had also seen the same amount of her skin. Had he thought of kissing her there? Bloody modistes and their bloody fashion. He took a long draw of wine. His eyes sweeping her figure. He would kill Coventry if he laid a hand on her. _She's mine_ , he thought greedily then shook his head. He still behaved like such a brute when it came to Charlotte. He noticed that she was unsure of where to look, she was trying to avoid his wolfish stare. 

Lady Susan had moved further into the opera box to greet Esther and Mrs. Campion. 

Noticing it had gotten silent without her presence, Crowe took the lead, “Well met, Miss Heywood!” Crowe greeted her cheerfully.

“Mr. Crowe, Hello.” Charlotte replied with a tight smile, “Hello to you as well, Lord Babington, Mr. Parker.” Her eyes locked with Sidney’s for a moment. “I was not aware that you would be here tonight.”

Babington replied with a large smile, “Oh yes, we couldn’t allow you to meet with the Prince Regent without the support of your friends.” 

Charlotte was touched at this information and relaxed slightly, “Thank you Lord Babington, truly. That is so kind. I believe I should go say hello to Esther and...Mrs. Campion. Excuse me.” She moved to follow Lady Susan. She had hesitated before saying Eliza’s name. Sidney couldn’t stand that she was uncomfortable for even a moment. He just wanted this entire charade to be over. He wanted to be rid of Eliza. He and Babington had agreed that if they could find ways to promote Sanditon to the Prince Regent, hopefully with Lady Susan’s help. Perhaps Prinny could be convinced to visit Sanditon. With his endorsement, it would surely become a popular destination.

“Let’s go save your lady love, shall we?” Crowe said moving toward the curtain, the other men followed to see Esther greeting Charlotte with a warm smile. She moved to loop Charlotte’s arm through hers in a show of support. Charlotte then turned to greet Mrs. Campion. 

“Miss Heywood, what a surprise.” Eliza said cooly, her eyes finding Sidney’s. He did his best to look bored with the whole situation even though he was feeling anything but. 

“Mrs. Campion, how lovely to see you.” Charlotte answered her, chin lifted refusing to show any weakness. Sidney gave a silent cheer. _That's right darling, don't show her any weakness._

“Mrs. Campion, so glad you could join us. I’m sure the Prince Regent will be delighted to see you.” Susan interjected, attempting to distract Eliza before she said anything rude. 

Just then, the door to the box opened again and in strode a large jovial fellow. The Prince Regent. 

\------

Charlotte couldn’t breathe. It was him. He looked different than she thought he would. For some reason, she thought he would look older with a full head of white hair but this man only had a handful of grey in his dark brown hair, he was tall and had a kindly face. His eyes swept the small area but landed on Lady Susan. 

The women dropped into curtsies and the men bowed but he ignored them and immediately went to Lady Susan. He took her hands in his, giving her a kiss on each cheek. “Darling, how are you this evening? You look lovely.” 

Lady Susan smiled at his cheeky greeting, “Very well now that you are here, Your Highness.” He returned her smile and winked. 

Prinny turned around and landed on where Babington was standing with Esther. “And who else have we got. Ah! Babington! How have you been dear fellow? It’s been an age since I've seen you. Shame on you for staying away so long. But perhaps, this is the reason," Taking Esther's hand and lifting it to his lips,"I’d heard you married. Apologies that I couldn’t make it, old chap. Running a country and all.” 

“Your highness, I apologize for my absence. We regret that you weren’t able to attend our wedding but we are pleased to be here with you tonight. Please allow me to introduce my bride, Lady Esther Babington.” Esther curtsied again. 

“Lady Babington, you are a vision. Babington is a lucky man!” Prinny replied, “I hope you will visit at Clarence House soon, the both of you.” 

“Of course, sir. And of course, you’ll remember Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. Francis Crowe.” Babington reminded him. They both bowed. 

“I do! Gentlemen, pleasure to see you again.” Prinny greeted both of them, “and a Mrs. Campion if I recall correctly. How do you do madam?” 

Eliza curtsied, “Very well, Your Highness. It is a pleasure to be here tonight.” 

He waved off her greeting before finally turning to Charlotte. Lady Susan took the lead here, “Your Highness, this is my new friend Miss Charlotte Heywood. This is the young woman i've told you about. The one I am sponsoring for the Season.” 

He smiled as Charlotte curtsied in front of him, stumbling slightly as she did. He took her hand in his as she rose and placed the other over it. “Miss Heywood, it is wonderful to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Susan. She was most excited when you agreed to spend the Season with her.” 

“Thank you Your Highness. I am so grateful to Lady Susan, I have only been here a week but it has been very exiting so far.” Charlotte replied with a slight tremor in her voice. Prinny patted her hand and released it just as the front candle flashed, showing it was time for the opera to begin. Prinny walked toward his seat, “Miss Heywood, you shall sit next to me. Susan tells me this is your first opera and I would love to hear your thoughts.” 

They all took their seats, The Prince Regent at the front of the box in the largest center seat, Lady Susan on his left and Charlotte on his right. Babington and Esther next to Charlotte. Crowe, Sidney and Eliza behind them. 

Eliza leaned over to Sidney when they took their seats and whispered, “How in the world did he choose  _ that girl _ to sit next to him. We are clearly more important in society than she is. But of course, she is staying with Lady Susan and Prinny wouldn’t wish to upset  _ her _ , even if it means sitting next to a little nobody.” she finished cattily. 

“That is enough, Eliza!” Sidney whispered back angrily. He looked toward Charlotte to make sure she hadn’t heard Eliza’s outburst. She was sitting at an angle and he could see only her profile but her tense stature told him she had. _ Damn Eliza and her outspoken opinions. _ She’d said it just loud enough for Charlotte to hear but not loud enough for Lady Susan and Prinny to overhear. She truly did not deserve such condemnation from Eliza. This was her first opera and he wanted her to enjoy it. He mentally vowed he would do everything in his power to make sure she did and that included distracting Eliza from making nasty comments. 

In front of them, Esther leaned over toward Babington as the curtain rose, “I swear if you leave me alone with that woman again, I will punish you Babington.” 

Babington stifled a chuckle as he applauded with the rest of the crowd. “I am sorry darling, I will endeavour to never do so again.” He then leaned so his lips almost touched her ear as he whispered, “However, if you should see fit to punish me, Lady Babington, I shall try to bear it with the deepest equanimity.” 

Esther smirked back at him. What a silly man her husband was. 

\-----

The opera began and Charlotte was entranced, the singers were beyond compare. She had never heard anyone sing with such fervor, such passion. She had read Othello of course but to see it played out on stage, acting out scenes she had only read. It was magical. She barely noticed that many people around them were not paying the least bit of attention. 

Sidney tried hard to keep his eyes off of her, he didn’t want to draw more of Eliza’s ilk toward her. But he couldn’t help sneaking glances when he was sure Eliza was distracted, the way Charlotte looked in rapture at the scenes unfolding before her eyes. He knew she would have read Othello. He could tell she was enjoying the experience so far. Her passion for life, the joy that she found in even the smallest of things were just some of the reasons he loved her so. He had already been resolved to free himself from Mrs. Campion but being near Charlotte only made him yearn to do so sooner. The fact that they still needed some way to find the funds to save Sandtion weighed heavy on his heart. He would find the money, somehow, someway. He was NOT going to live his life without Charlotte any longer than he needed to. He would fight to the death to make her his wife. 

\-----

“So how do you find the show Miss Heywood?” Prinny asked when he saw her enraptured expression. He and Susan had been talking throughout but Miss Heywood never contributed; apparently she had been too distracted by the opera.  _ What an unusual young miss,  _ he thought,  _ usually young ladies and gentlemen were too busy socializing to watch the performance _ . 

“Oh, Your Highness, it is amazing. Truly! I could never have imagined people could be so talented.” She whispered back to him with a smile. "The story unfolds just as Shakespeare intended." 

He grinned back at her, amused by her statement, “Quite right, Miss Heywood, quite right.” They shared a few more thoughts on the performance before she stopped responding, her attention captured by the aria that was being sung on stage. 

He leaned over to Susan and whispered, “You are correct, darling. She is the most unusual young lady. I can see why you are so taken with her.” 

“I told you, my dear. She is a most refreshing change from the usual simpering society misses.” Susan grinned back, “I should like to think that if I have ever been blessed with a daughter, she would be exactly like Miss Heywood.” 

The Prince Regent gave her a solemn half grin and squeezed her hand. “Quite right, darling. Quite right.” 


	10. Heaven is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the rest of the opera! I tried to make this a Sidlotte centric chapter! Enjoy! and Thank you again for all of your wonderful comments! There may be a slight delay in the next chapter like I said before but I will get it out as soon as possible!❤️

Before she knew it, the candles were lit again to show that intermission had begun. She could see that people around them were starting to move around. In the carriage, Susan had explained that during intermission, people normally visited with other members of society. It was a chance for society to visit and show off the latest fashions or who they’ve attended the theatre with and of course to gossip. 

“Come along dear, I would like to go and visit some friends.” Eliza directed toward Sidney. 

He stood up but placed his hands behind his back. “I believe I shall stay here, Mrs. Campion. I have things I would like to discuss with His Highness.” Indicating with a nod to the man himself. 

Eliza narrowed her eyes, but ultimately decided that a conversation with the Prince Regent would only benefit her as well.  _ If Sidney could get on Prinny’s good side, then they could elevate their status even sooner, perhaps Lord Babington could even persuade him to give Sidney a title. _ That was one of the things her handsome fiance was lacking.  _ Pity he didn’t have one already. It would make for a much better story, a titled gentleman spending 10 years pining for his lost love. _ Eliza walked away to visit her friends, her thoughts full of exciting possibilities. 

Sidney rolled his eyes and relaxed as soon as she left the box. “Not sure if you noticed Parker, but it seems that you are not the only one giving Miss Heywood longing glances tonight.” Crowe smirked at him then nodded across the rows at the balcony slightly to the left of theirs. Lord Coventry was in his box with some friends but his attention was fixed on the Prince Regent’s box, specifically on Charlotte, who was speaking with Esther and Babington. 

Sidney’s jaw clenched, “She looks lovely tonight, one cannot blame him. As long as he keeps his hands off her, I won’t have to kill him.” 

Crowe laughed loudly, “Ah Parker! Have I mentioned how good it is to have you back to your old self?” Sidney just gave him an exasperated look.

Babington waved at a distinguished older fellow a couple boxes down, “Dearest, shall we go and visit Mr. and Mrs. Davies?” 

“Yes, let’s. Mrs. Davies has been ill, we should probably check to see how she fairs.” Esther agreed then added, “Charlotte, you are of course welcome to join us, Mr. and Mrs. Davies were close friends of Lord Babington’s parents.” 

“Thank you but I believe I shall stay here, it seems as if one could get lost in the crowd and I wouldn’t want to be late getting back for the second half. Have fun you two!” Charlotte answered with a smile. She looked around as they walked out, the Prince Regent had gotten some visitors and was now entertaining them with stories of a hunt he had been on recently. She felt unsure of what to do with herself now. She looked around the opera house and it seemed that so many eyes were on her. She needed some space and headed toward the curtained anteroom. 

Crowe, who had just caught the eye of a delightful young widow he’d recently made the acquaintance of, “Ah! Mrs. Adwell is in attendance. I should see how she is enjoying the performance.” He winked at Sidney then moved to leave but as he did, he noticed Charlotte moving toward the anteroom. “Looks like it’s just the two of you, use your chance wisely, old chap!” He smirked as he walked past her and out the door. 

Sidney took a deep breath before following Charlotte into the anteroom where the wine cart stood, blocked from view of the opera house by part of the curtain. She seemed to stare down at the wine like she was unsure of what it was. 

“Miss Heywood, penny for your thoughts?” Sidney asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

She looked up, surprised to see him, “Mr. Parker, I’m sorry, I was distracted. Everything is just so overwhelming, I suppose I was just trying to catch my mind up.” 

Sidney grinned, “Wine usually helps. Allow me to pour you some.” He picked up the decanter from the cart and poured two glasses. As he handed one to her, his fingers brushed hers and it felt electric, even through the gloves she was wearing. She pulled her hand back quickly and tried to avoid looking at him. She took a sip of her wine, seemingly to calm herself. 

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte finally looked up into his face and gave him a slight smile. 

“Now tell me, what is so overwhelming? The opera? London? The Prince Regent?” Sidney smirked, the last question a cheeky whisper.

“All of it!” Charlotte agreed with a laugh, “London is so loud and busy and crowded. And I cannot believe that I have met the Prince Regent.” She bit her lip and his eyes immediately followed to where her teeth were pulling on her lip. 

“You have done very well, it seems as if you’ve charmed him easily. Not that charming people is of any hardship to you.” Sidney replied, mirroring her smile. 

“Thank you I hope I have, I shouldn’t want Susan to be disappointed with me.” Charlotte’s smile slipped at that thought. 

“No one could ever be disappointed in you, Miss Heywood.” Sidney replied moving closer to her, “You deserve to be here, in the Prince Regent’s box. When we were last in London, I told you that you were equal to any woman, and that is still true. Your wit and cleverness are worth far more than anything and will keep his attention longer than any other simpering miss. See how he dotes on Lady Susan. You and she are very similar, you know.” 

“Thank you Mr. Parker. That is truly a wonderful compliment.” Charlotte said, still unsure of herself, in an effort to distract him she asked, “How do  _ you _ find the opera? Have you read Othello?” 

“I have.” Sidney nodded and took a sip of wine, “It is not my favorite but it is enjoyable nonetheless.” 

“What do you not like about it?” Charlotte asked him and he knew she asked because she truly cared about what he thought and was not simply being polite. 

“Othello seems to be lost in his own world, distracted by military matters, then the scuffle between Cassio and Montano, then ultimately by his jealousy. Had he trusted Desdamona, perhaps even spoken with her and not allowed his temper to get the best of him, I believe it would’ve ended better for them both.” Sidney answered thoughtfully

She smirked at his answer, “Well it is a tragedy, Mr. Parker. I don’t believe Shakespeare intended the story to have a happy ending.” 

“Yes, but I like to believe that anything can end happily given the right circumstances.” Sidney looked into her eyes as he replied.

At that moment, a few more gentlemen entered, intent on speaking with the Prince Regent. Obviously drunk, they were very rowdy, pushing and shoving one another. One of them shoved another man into Charlotte throwing her off balance, instinctually Sidney’s left arm immediately came around her waist to hold her steady. As the group made their way through the curtain, he set his wine down.

“Charlotte, are you alright?” He tilted her chin up with his finger. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as her eyes searched his face. His arm tightened around her, “Charlotte.” he whispered. His dark eyes searched hers, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak again. He should move away from her, let her go. They were in the Prince Regent’s box, anyone could come through the curtain or door at any time. But his arm stayed wrapped around her waist. 

Finally she cleared her throat and said, “I am quite alright, you can let me go now, Mr. Parker.”  _ Not a chance in hell,  _ he thought _.  _ He finally got to have her in his arms again after months of not touching her. He wasn’t about to give up the opportunity they’d been given but she was right of course, he was still engaged. If anyone saw them, her reputation would be ruined and he didn’t want that for her. His body, however, didn’t want to listen to his brain tonight. 

Instead of moving away, he moved his hand to cup her neck, his thumb tracing her jaw and cheek.  _ She has the softest skin, _ he thought. As he did, Charlotte closed her eyes lost in his touch. He leaned his forehead against hers, “I cannot say how glad I am that you came tonight. I have missed you so much.” He took a deep breath and felt her free hand come to rest on his bicep. 

“I am glad I came as well.” Her eyes opened and looked into his, slightly dizzy from the closeness. “I have missed you too.” She whispered softly. Sidney placed a kiss at her temple, unable to keep his lips from touching her. 

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte sighed. 

“Sidney, Charlotte. Please call me Sidney.” He begged 

“Sidney.” He gave her a rugged smile. She then said something she’d been wanting to say since the rout last week, “I like your beard.”   
  


“Do you now?” He replied playfully 

“Indeed I do, it makes you look very roguish but distinguished. Like a pirate.” She ran her hand up his arm and touched a finger to it just below his bottom lip. He laughed at her backhanded compliment and placed another kiss on her temple. Just then someone, perhaps a servant, dropped a glass in the hallway. They jumped apart but quickly realized that no one was going to bust through the door. They both grinned. Sidney grabbed her hand and began rubbing his thumb over the back of hers, “How do you rate your first opera?” 

She smiled again, her eyes lighting up as they did when she was about to talk about something she loved, “Oh Sidney, It is so wonderful! Truly, did you hear the amazing aria in the first act? It takes such great talent to be able to sing such lovely notes. I cannot sing a fig except lullabies for my siblings.” Sidney smiled at her babbling.  _ Christ, he loved this woman.  _

A knock came on the door, giving them time to separate. Crowe walked in, took one look at the two of them and smiled wolfishly. “Hello love birds! Don’t mind me, just need some libations to get me through the next set.” He reached between them to pour himself some wine, “By the by, I should warn you, the harpy is on her way back, perhaps we should disband this little tete a tete.” He suggested, “Miss Heywood, I’d be delighted if you would allow me to accompany you back to your seat.” He offered her his arm gallantly while holding his wine glass, nearly full to the top in his other hand. 

“Thank you Mr. Crowe.” She took his arm, before he led her through the curtain, she glanced back at Sidney. He smiled at her and took a sip of wine, watching as she disappeared with Crowe beyond the curtain. The men that had visited the Prince Regent started to file out and Sidney moved past them to take his seat next to Crowe.

“You are a devilish fellow, Parker, the anteroom of an opera box. You old scoundrel you.” Crowe grinned at him. Sidney grinned back but kept his eyes on Charlotte. Crowe looked behind them and saw Mrs. Campion walking through the door, “Oh blast it, the harpy has returned”, he said in a whisper then in a louder voice, “Look alive everyone!” 

Sidney could see Charlotte attempt to stifle a giggle. He couldn’t keep a smile from his face until Crowe bumped him. He let his face fall into a bored expression but inside he felt light and free, even as Eliza sat down and started talking about all the people she met with. 

\-----

Before the second half began, as the rest of their party was filtering back and taking their seats, the Prince Regent turned his attention to Charlotte. Susan sat down on his other side, listening to the conversation, allowing Charlotte to find her footing on her own. 

“So Miss Heywood, Susan tells me that she met you here in London this summer but that you were not here for very long?” 

“Oh yes, Your Highness. I was here only for a couple of days. You see my friend, Georgiana, had been abducted so I stole away on the London coach from Sanditon in hopes that I could save her.”

“Christ, what dreadful business! And did you find her?” Prinny asked, attention fully on Charlotte and her interesting story. 

“Yes, we did. Mr. Sidney Parker and I were able to find her and stop her from being abducted. It was an unfortunate incident but thankfully no harm came to her.” 

“Mr. Parker, you say? Interesting.” He said, “and you met Susan at a rout, I believe, while you were here? How did you have time for a rout in all the excitement?” 

The lights were put out and the second half of the opera began. She began to whisper as to not draw attention. 

“Well, Mr. Tom Parker, Sidney’s eldest brother, is redesigning a town on the south coast, called Sanditon. We went to the rout in an attempt to raise awareness for the Regatta we were planning.” 

“Ah yes! Susan told me of that Regatta, when she returned. I was otherwise occupied with matters of state and could not attend. I am told that a significant number of ton members were there however.” 

“Yes there were. Lady Susan was so wonderful to persuade so many people to attend. It was a great success for Sanditon and Mr. Tom Parker, Your Highness.” 

“And how fairs Sanditon now, Miss Heywood, is it as successful as Mr. Parker planned?” 

“Unfortunately not, Your Highness.” She replied solemnly, “The regatta had been very successful and had garnered a lot of interest in the new Terrace apartments, Mr. Parker planned but the next evening during the Midsummer Ball, there was a terrible fire. It destroyed everything and even killed one of the workers. The father of a dear friend of mine.” 

The Prince Regent looked genuinely concerned, “Oh, my dear. What dreadful business this Sanditon has endured! I trust Mr. Parker is using the insurance to build the town back up?”

Charlotte looked uncomfortable at this part in the conversation, “He is not, Your Highness. He neglected to get insurance due to the many other calls he had on his capital at the time.” 

“What Nonsense! That is simply terrible my dear.” He glanced back at Mr. Sidney Parker behind him, next to the Widow Campion. The young man’s eyes had been fixed on Charlotte but quickly moved back to the stage once Prinny turned around. His eyes narrowed and his brain began to spin. He turned back around, “Thank you for sharing that story with me Miss Heywood. It was most intriguing.” 

“Of course, Your Highness. “ She nodded her head then turned her attention back to the stage. 

Susan gave him a knowing glance when he looked at her, eyebrows raised, “I feel there is more to this story.” When she grinned and nodded, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips,”You will tell me more later, my darling?” 

“Of course.” Susan agreed. 

Babington and Esther, who had heard Charlotte and Prinny’s conversation exchanged glances. 

Esther leaned over to whisper in Babington’s ear, “Perhaps that is the idea that Lady Susan had?” 

Babington pursed his lips and whispered back, “Perhaps it is. She did tell us to leave it to her.” 

“She is a very clever woman.” Esther answered. 

“She is indeed my dear. Although I cannot say that she is as clever as my beautiful wife. “Babington grinned at her scoff. 

“You’re a flatterer Babington. It will get you nowhere.” Esther smirked 

“I believe I know exactly what flattering my gorgeous, intelligent, adventurous wife will get me.” Babington answered and they stared into each other’s eyes and he took her hand and raised it to his lips. 

“How much longer can we wait before we leave?” She whispered close to his ear. 

“Hmmm, unfortunately an entire second set. However, you seem to be overwarm, my dear. Perhaps a visit to the lady’s retiring room might be in order?” 

“I believe you’re right, Marcus. It is entirely too warm in here. Would you be so kind as to escort me?” She asked, “I wouldn’t want to swoon on my way there.” 

“With pleasure my dear.” Babington smirked 


	11. Money, Money, Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with the next few chapters! And also for your wonderful comments!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Check out the story "Sunday Morning, Babington House, London." by MissSally, she gave a delightful accompaniment chapter to Chapter 8, where Babington and Esther are interrupted during their morning activities!

Orchard Court 

A week later 

Charlotte woke up with the sunrise, she stretched her arms above her head and smiled as she looked out the window across from her bed. It had been a week but the _conversation_ she had with Sidney had completely revivified her. She had dreamed of it again last night, behind that red curtain, he had held her in his arms. His large hands wrapped around her waist, their heat scorching through the thin fabric of her dress to reach her skin. His warm brown eyes dark with a heat she had never seen. Except this time, he had not only held her in his arms, he lowered his head to kiss her, his lips moving over hers, urging her mouth to open to his. Wrapping his tongue around hers. His arms tightening around her pulling her into him, her arms around his neck holding on to him. It had felt as if all was right with the world. Her smile slipped.

But all is not right with her world, the Parker family still needed 80,000 pounds and Sidney was still engaged to Eliza, who was the only person wealthy enough to fix Tom’s mistake. As they left the opera that night, she had watched them enter Eliza’s carriage together and it had made her heart ache. He had looked back at her, his face indistinguishable, just before he entered the carriage. She had given him a small smile she hoped Eliza didn’t see. He had given her a tense nod. 

She laid her arm over her eyes blocking out the sunlight, what had she been thinking? Eliza was Sidney’s fiancee not her. Eliza was the woman he was going to marry. She should never have allowed him to hold her in such a brazen manner. She groaned. She was a wicked girl. Sidney was spoken for, she had no way to help them raise the money and even if she could, there was no way Sidney could break his engagement to Eliza. His honor wouldn’t allow it, he would be ruined in the face of society, which meant that if he wanted to be free of his attachment, Eliza would have to break the engagement. Charlotte was quite sure that would never happen, Eliza had told her as much at the regatta. _What was the point of entering the race if you didn’t intend to win?_ The woman had said. Charlotte remembered Susan’s comment later that day, _The race is not yet run_. 

She hadn’t seen him since that night. She and Susan had attended several society events in the past week but Sidney and Eliza had not been invited to them. Susan had a large group of friends that were of the highest of society, so even though she had so wished to see him unfortunately as a man of business, he was simply not invited. Lord Coventry had been present at each event and had kept her company. She was starting to enjoy his sparkling wit, although sometimes at the cost of others. Charlotte tried her best to kindly reprimand him if she felt his jokes were at others expense. She didn’t want to be cruel and she still felt like an outlier. _Outlier._ If only she had another outlier with her to help her through. She sighed. Everything always seemed to come back to him. 

Charlotte groaned and uncovered her eyes and looked up at the canopy covering her bed, she needed to clear her head. Perhaps a trip to the National Gallery was in order, maybe viewing the beautiful and intriguing art would allow her to think clearly. Flinging the coverlet off of her bed, she rose and headed to the washstand to get ready for the day. 

  
  


\------

_It’s said that if you dream of a person they’re dreaming of you too._

Sidney woke to see sunlight streaming through his window. _It was only morning, just enough time to make love to Charlotte before they began their day_ , he thought smugly. Still half asleep, he reached across the bed for her only to find cold sheets. He woke up fully then and looked around then flopped back onto the bed. But, they weren’t married and she didn’t share his bed every night. It was only a dream, he thought frustratedly. He dreamed of Charlotte every night it seemed and holding her in his arms last week had only made his dreams seem even more real.

The fabric of her dress was thin, when his hands were wrapped around her waist, he felt the warmth from her skin. He grinned, she had even said she liked his beard, as he rubbed said beard. She told him he looked like a pirate. She was so clever and he had missed their banter. He took a deep breath as he replayed that night in his mind...again. He had never meant for that moment to get out of hand, never meant to hold her in his arms. He was still engaged and he had no right to touch her. He was in no position to make her an offer. He wished this whole business was complete and he could end his farce of an engagement to Eliza. He knew the moment he ended the engagement, Tom’s creditors would be knocking at their door. He rose out of bed and walked to his dressing room. Once he was dressed, he walked down to the breakfast room to a commotion and voices. He wasn’t aware that anyone else would be visiting, but as soon as he heard, 

“My goodness, they’ve only put out 4 slices of toast. I do hope that Mrs Sheffield will make more!”

“Arthur, we’ve barely arrived, perhaps we can allow the servants some time to adjust to us being home.” 

Arthur and Diana had returned from their recent visit to Sanditon. He shook his head as he prepared to meet with his siblings in the breakfast room. He had barely seen them since he returned from Sanditon after Charlotte left Sanditon. When he first returned to the house after that day on the cliffs, he found excuses to be out of the house, at his office, fighting at his club or barricaded in the study, Neither of them ever entered there and they hadn’t noticed how much he was gone from home. 

He loved his siblings in his own way, but he wasn’t sure that he could handle them right now. He needed to focus on raising the funds to save Sanditon. He never even got the chance to speak with the Prince Regent about Sanditon. He would have to ask Babbers to arrange a meeting, perhaps the Prince could be invited to visit and speak well of the place. If he did perhaps the members of the Beau Monde who followed him, would invest in future Sanditon apartments. He planned on quickly grabbing something to eat before moving into his study so he could write a note to Babington. It could take weeks to set up a meeting with the Prince Regent. It was with that thought, that he entered the breakfast room. 

“Sidney!” Diana cried as she ran to him enveloping him in a hug, which he returned hesitantly. She leaned back and fretted over him as usual, “Oh my goodness, Sidney you look like ruffian! What are you doing with that beard?! It is unseemly brother! Is everything all right? Are you feeling well?” She asked, putting her hand on his head. 

“Hello Diana, Arthur. I wasn’t expecting you.” Sidney said moving her hand from his forehead and patting it before moving himself away. 

Arthur stood up and patted Sidney on the back, ““So good to see you Sidney!” Arthur said cheerfully before moving over to the buffet to get more food. 

“We came in late last night, we were so very worried about travelling so late at night, I swore we would be come upon by highwaymen.” Diana said worriedly as he walked to the table.

“Well I can see that you are not, it is good to have you home,” Sidney said sitting and giving Diana a stiff smile, he poured coffee in a cup. 

“We are so glad to be home. Sanditon was very hectic. Tom is beside himself with work on the terrace clean up. I am afraid he has quite lost himself, Sidney!” Diana said fretfully sitting in her own seat to the left of Sidney. 

“What makes you think that, Diana?” Sidney asked, taking a sip of his black coffee, hoping it would help him focus.

“He is helping the workers! He is actually participating in the clean up himself! Can you believe it?” Diana fretted, bringing her tea cup to her lips and taking a sip. “It is quite unlike him!” 

Sidney was shocked at her words. _Tom, helping the workers with the cleanup?_ Sidney was astounded. That definitely did not sound like his brother, who was the consummate gentleman and considered laboring beneath him.

“Helping the workers? Tom? Are you quite sure, Diana?” Sidney asked, sure that she had simply misspoke. 

Arthur piped up, “Oh yes! It is quite remarkable! He rises with the sunrise and heads to the worksite and has been helping them, lifting charred wood, bricks and the like! Something about making amends?” Arthur picked up his second slice of toast and took a bite. 

“Quite remarkable indeed.” Sidney was shocked. Tom making amends? By helping the workers cleaning up the charred remains of his beloved terrace. Sidney let out a slow breath and a thoughtful grin slowly formed on his face. He chuckled. “Good for him.” 

“Sidney! No! This is quite unusual! Even for Tom! You must go back to Sanditon and help him see reason!” Diana cried. 

Sidney struggled not to roll his eyes at his sister’s request and leaned back in his chair, “There is no need for me to return to Sanditon. I don’t see why Tom should _not_ make amends for his actions. If he feels that his amends include helping the workers with the cleanup, then I see no reason to stop him.” 

“But it is not proper!” Diana fretted wringing her hands. “I am so worried he will be hurt.” 

Ah! There was the problem, Diana fretted for all of them. Their mother had died from a fever when Sidney was 10 and Arthur only 2. Diana, who had only been 14 herself, had become their mother. She had raised all of them. When their father passed 7 years later from an accident, she had given up her chances of having her own family in favor of continuing to raise Arthur, who had still been quite young. She was constantly worried that an illness or injury would befall them as it had their parents. 

Sidney covered her hand with his own. “Diana, I know you are worried but Tom needs to do this. He needs to prove to himself and his workers that he can be trusted again. They will never respect him otherwise. He is doing the right thing.” 

“I’ve never thought of it that way!” Arthur said cheerfully, “You are quite right as always, Brother!” 

Diana took a deep breath and patted Sidney’s hand with her free hand. “Yes, I see. I will try not to worry, Sidney.” 

Sidney gave her a smile and released her hand. “Good.” 

At that moment, Jenkins entered the room with a silver platter that held a small piece of paper, “There is a note for Mr. Sidney.” Sidney took the note and opened it. It was from Babington, he needed to see him at Babington House, stating that it was of the utmost importance. Hopefully, this meant he had some more ideas of how to raise the funds he needed. It would also give him the chance to ask Babington to arrange a meeting with Prinny. 

“I must be off, Babington has requested that I visit them.” Sidney said, laying the note down. He took a long draw on his coffee before rising from his seat. He started to leave and then paused, “I am truly glad that you both are home. Perhaps we can have dinner together tonight?” 

Diana smiled, “Yes, we would love to. Wouldn’t we Arthur?” Turning to her other brother, who was in the middle of chewing on his third toast of the morning. 

“Yes, of course! We would be delighted, Sidney!” Arthur smiled at him as well. “Have a good visit!” 

In the past, he had tried to distance himself from his siblings because he felt that the darkness inside him would rub off on them. He saw now that was a mistake, family was very important and it would not do to waste time worrying. Charlotte had shown him that. He smiled at both of them, “It’s set then. See you both tonight.” He took his leave, grabbing his hat, cane and overcoat. He headed to Babington’s, his mind full of the possibilities ahead of him. 

\-----

Babington House   
Mayfair, London

Babington and Esther were seated on the settee while Lady Susan was seated on a chair across from them sipping on tea when Sidney arrived. He quickly realized he was forgetting his manners, he bowed to his friends. “Babington, Lady Babington.” He then turned to Lady Susan, “Lady Susan” As he rose, he said, “I did not expect to see you here this morning, my lady.” A horrible thought crossed his mind. “Is everything all right with Charlotte, has something happened?!” He asked frantically, relieved when Lady Susan let out a chuckle. 

“Goodness, Mr. Parker, you are a dramatic one. No, Charlotte is quite well. She is just now at the National Gallery with one of my footmen and her maid Anna. She is quite safe.” Susan replied. “While she is out, I am here to discuss our plans for the funding of Sanditon town and subsequently releasing you from your engagement to Mrs. Campion.” 

Sidney sat in the chair next to her, confused that she knew so much. “Lady Susan, I was not aware that you knew of my situation.” 

Lady Susan chuckled again, “Of course I do, my dear boy. Why do you think had you invited to the Astley’s rout and the Prince Regent’s opera box?” 

“I thought that was Babington.” Sidney looked at his friend who just shrugged. 

“We thought it best that we keep Lady Susan’s involvement quiet for the time being, as she requested.” Babington answered. “But Lady Susan has informed us that she has some news and asked that you be present.” 

“Yes.” Susan agreed, “I have an idea that I believe will move our plans along nicely. I have seen you and Mrs. Campion together, Mr. Parker and I cannot, in good conscience allow that woman to treat you like chattel for any longer than necessary. In order to gain the funds that you need, you will need a significant investment from a main benefactor. However, what I also think that you need are several smaller investors. People who could be enticed to buy property in Sanditon without immediate return. I realize that you will need time to rebuild the Terrace but with the benefactor, I believe that the smaller investments would follow, giving you the money needed to pay off your brother’s debts and any contribution that has come from Mrs. Campion.” 

Sidney had to admit that her plan was sound except, “I admire your confidence my lady. But I have been attempting to raise interest in Sanditon but to no avail. How would we get this main benefactor and who would be able to significantly invest in order to pay such a large sum?” 

Susan gave them a large smile, “Why the Prince Regent, of course.” Taking a sip of her tea, she let them process this information. The group was stunned into silence for a moment. 

Babington let out a laugh. “Of course! What an idea indeed, Lady Susan! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself! Prinny is always looking for the next big thing. Perhaps if we can make Sanditon seem enticing to him, he would be willing to invest. Parker and I considered him but only in the sense that we would like for him to visit Sanditon in hopes it would entice others to visit and take up leases.”

“Do you suppose that the Prince Regent could be enticed to invest, Susan?” Esther asked politely, already knowing the answer. She and Susan had grown quite close over the last couple of months and now that Esther was a married woman she assumed that Susan could most likely entice her “dear friend” to do anything she asked of him. 

“I believe so, he is always mentioning that he needs more distractions than just Brighton. He enjoys it but feels the need to expand his horizons, as it were.” Susan answered her, “His highness is quite fond of hunting. Pheasant especially.” 

“Yes, but unfortunately we don’t have very many pheasants in Sanditon, my lady.” Sidney stated. 

“So I have heard from Esther.” Susan agreed, “However, she has also told me that Hastings Court does have quite a large selection of pheasants on it’s beautiful grounds. I believe that His Highness could be persuaded to attend a hunt offered to him by one of his favorite friends. Where you, Mr. Parker, could then convince him of Sanditon’s worth?”

“Perhaps we could make it into a house party.” Esther announced, looking around the room “We could invite several people to a house party with the promise of hunting And other activities, ending the party with a ball. These could be people we think may be interested as our smaller investors? Marcus and Sidney, that will be your job. Find out who you think has deep enough pockets and would be willing to follow the Prince Regent’s lead.” 

“Brilliant idea, my dear! Lady Susan, I will go to Carlton House to invite His Highness.” Babington suggested, “If he is having reservations or makes excuses, will you convince him to attend?”

“Of course,” Susan replied smiling, “I don’t think you shall have any problems, he’s been eager for a pheasant hunt for ages. It’s all he talks about! But if he makes his excuses, I will make sure he attends.” 

Sidney was shocked that a plan like this had come together so quickly. “Thank you.” he said in a low voice rough with emotion. “Thank you, all of you. I wish that we had no need for any of this but as I bargained my way into this mess, I must bargain myself out of it.”

“You are welcome, of course. But I do not only do this for you, Mr. Parker. I also do this for my dear friend, Charlotte. She loves you deeply and I do not wish to see her heartbroken any longer.” Susan became serious as she looked at Sidney. “You must realize that should our endeavours be successful, breaking your engagement to Mrs. Campion will cause a scandal. I will do what I can do, quiet it but there may still be places you are not permitted. With this information, I want to make sure that once you are free to do so, you will ask our Charlotte to be your wife. Do you feel you and she can weather this scandal?” 

“Lady Susan, if I were free and had my way, she would already be my wife.” Sidney vowed. 


	12. A Little Longer Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!! I am so sorry the update has taken so long.🙈I wanted to work out what I had planned before writing it. The next few chapters will be about the house party, there is so much I wanted to explore here, I hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts! Love to all!❤️

Monday, November 5th 

Hasting Court 

  
  


Lady Susan and Charlotte were among the first guests to arrive. Lady Susan had decided to come in a day early, so that they would be able to help Esther navigate her first house party. As their carriage pulled up the drive, they saw Esther and Babington waiting for them on the steps. They both had on large smiles and greeted their friends warmly. 

“Charlotte! Susan! We are so glad you could come!” Esther exclaimed as they descended, “I have no clue, how I would be able to navigate this without you, Susan! And Charlotte too of course!” 

“It is no trouble at all Esther.” Susan replied “We have been looking forward to this these past two weeks.” Susan winked at the couple, unseen by Charlotte. 

Babington reiterated his wife’s sentiments with a smile. “Miss Heywood, Lady Susan, it is truly a pleasure. We appreciate all of your help. “ He bowed to each of them in turn. 

Esther looped her arm through Charlotte’s and led her up the stairs and Babington took Lady Susan’s. They guided their guests into the entryway, Charlotte looked around taking in the extravagance of the house. The floor was black and white marble, leading to a large staircase. The high windows allowed whoever was in the entryway to view the drive with no trouble and let in a significant amount of light. 

“This is so beautiful! The construction must be early 17th century correct?” Charlotte asked eagerly

“Why yes, Miss Heywood it is,” Babington chucked, “My ancestors built a new hall after the original one burnt down. It is fairly recent in terms of aristocracy but we enjoy it all the same. Do we not, my dear? “ Babington said, ending his explanation with a smile for his wife. 

“We do, dear.” Esther agreed with a smirk, “Now, Charlotte, I promise to give you a tour later where you can admire the architecture. I am sure you both are tired after your journey, I will show you both to your rooms so that you can rest for a bit.” 

As they walked down the hallways, Charlotte was in awe. The structure itself was impressive but the art and decor that had been chosen was extraordinary. Dark green carpets ran the length of the long hallway, Massive paintings and portraits lined the walls. 

As Esther showed the ladies to their rooms, she told them of her plan to give them a tour before everyone else arrived so they would know their way around the house. Charlotte and Susan agreed graciously and settled into their respective rooms to rest. 

Charlotte lay on the luxurious bed she had been given. Her room featured lilac colored silk wall coverings and dark wooden furniture. She was in awe of all the luxuries and kindness her friends had shown her. She started to slip into a relaxed state, her eyes drifting closed.  _ Perhaps I could sleep for a moment _ . This was her first house party and she knew very little of what was to be expected, especially with the Prince Regent due to attend at the end of the week. She also knew Sidney would be here as well. She grew more nervous but her body knew she needed rest. Her eyes fell closed as she slipped into a slightly agitated sleep. 

\-----

Sidney and Crowe arrived soon after Susan and Charlotte. Greeted by Babbers and Lady Babbers, they agreed to meet Babbers in his study for a brandy later. Sidney entered his room and stood at the window. He often resided in this room when visiting Babington’s estate, it gave a remarkable view of the forest and fields beyond the estate's garden. He leaned against the window sill hand above his hand, his other hand resting on his hip. 

Thankfully, Eliza had elected to arrive when the Prince Regent did, at the end of the week due to several so called important events she insisted could not be missed. She was thoroughly annoyed that he told her that Babington required his presence at the beginning of the week in order to prepare for Prinny’s arrival. She knew that she could not refuse without insulting Lord Babington. She was unaware, however, that Charlotte and Lady Susan were also attending, let alone were set to arrive the same day as Sidney. Meaning Sidney would, hopefully, have the opportunity to speak with Charlotte alone and explain his plans. 

He hated keeping anything from her. This plan affected her life as well and she needed to be involved. On reflection, he knew that Charlotte would know some way to enhance their plan for the better. She was one of the most intelligent women of his acquaintance and he sincerely wanted her input and ideas. He tapped his fingers against the sill with impatience. He wondered if she had arrived yet. He turned and went to the dressing room to change from his travel clothes, he would go and meet with Babington and Crowe for that brandy. He had a feeling he would need it. 

\-----

Charlotte wandered down the large sweeping staircase following Esther with Lady Susan. Esther had started their tour in the upstairs area of the house, showing them the portrait gallery and several private parlors. The home had approximately 50 bedrooms, the hallways were wide and comfortably decorated with dark green carpets and various paintings and sculptures. They were headed to the foyer to see the first floor of the house. 

The ladies descended the stairs into the entryway. It boasted high windows facing the drive, letting in a large amount of natural light to give the entryway a bright and homey air. Their tour continued into the parlor. Esther had redecorated it and was quite excited about the new designs she had implemented. 

“And Charlotte, I feel that you will especially enjoy this next room.” Esther explained as the ladies made their way down the hallway. She led them to a set of large doors, she opened one and guided them in. Charlotte stepped in and was in awe. She took in her surroundings with a look of wonder. The Babington Library was the largest personal library she had ever seen! She looked over the shelves and shelves filled from ceiling to floor with books. As she trailed her eyes up the high walls, she saw the ceiling and gasped. 

“Ah! Yes, quite incredible isn’t it?” Esther agreed with a small smile, “Apparently one of the former Lord Babington’s visited Italy and was inspired by the Sistine Chapel so he decided to hire someone to paint this lovely piece.” 

Looking up, Charlotte saw a beautiful painting on the ceiling. It featured different versions of angels, clouds and historical figures. No, upon closer inspection, the figures were actually various greek gods. 

“I assume the previous Lord Babington was a fan of mythology.” Charlotte asked smiling as she took it all in. 

“I believe so, otherwise, it’s entirely possible that he allowed the painter to have free range.” Esther answered, she was still overwhelmed by her new position as Lady Babington and wondered whether this would ever feel normal. Speaking of previous lords and exorbitant amounts spent on art. What a long way from leaky Denham Place. 

“My my, what do we have here, gentlemen? A lovely group of ladies just waiting to interact with us.” They heard a voice say smugly, tucked back into a corner of the library near the fireplace were Lord Babington, Sidney, and Mr. Crowe. Charlotte’s breath caught at the sight of Sidney, she had only seen him briefly in the past couple weeks since the opera. They had barely exchanged greetings, before Mrs. Campion was pulling him off in one direction or another. His eyes met Charlotte’s and gave her a smile. 

“Mr. Parker, Mr Crowe, wonderful to see you again, I feel as though it’s been ages.” Lady Susan said coyly. “I trust you are excited for the hunt at the end of the week?” 

“We are indeed madam.” Crowe stated, taking a sip of his brandy, “Babington’s lands boast a great deal of sport and I dare say that we will even have some shooting in the area.” His smug smile turned to Esther, who rolled her eyes in return. He would never let her live down the snide comments she had made to him the night she had first met Babington. He had warmed to her but still enjoyed the occasional teasing. Crowe had become like a brother to her since she had married Babington. She actually enjoyed the verbal sparring and often engaged him in a war of words especially when he was drunk and unable to win. No one ever said she had to play fair. Underneath all the snark and bravado, Crowe was a good man, unlike her actual brother Edward. 

“I dare say there will be Mr. Crowe, however it will be a wonder if you can find your gun in the midst of being occupied with the lovely Mrs. Adwell.” Esther smirked 

“Sadly Mrs. Adwell remains in London.” Crowe replied feigning sadness, “We have yet to come to an understanding, Lady Babbers, so there would be no point in her attending. Ah oh well! Not to worry, I shall endeavour to be on my best behavior.” 

Esther rolled her eyes again, “I doubt you would know what best behavior would be if it came up and introduced itself to you.” She ended with a smug smile, and Crowe laughed. 

“Your wife is getting more witty by the day, Babbers. Perhaps it is due to my illustrious influence.” 

“I highly doubt it.” Babington laughed as Sidney caught Charlotte’s eye again. 

Esther turned to Sidney, “Sidney, will your brother and sister be attending? I’m afraid that we never got their response.” 

Sidney wretched his eyes from Charlotte who had taken an extremely concentrated interest in the bookshelf behind her. “I apologize for the mistake, Esther. Arthur and Diana will attend for a couple days and should be arriving tomorrow with the rest of the guests. They are concerned at being so far from their regular doctor. You know how they can be.” Sidney answered with an affectionate smile. Charlotte had turned around at the mention of Sidney’s siblings. 

“Arthur and Diana will be attending? How wonderful! I have not seen them since I left Sanditon. I so look forward to their arrival!” Charlotte exclaimed to Sidney excitedly. 

“Yes, they are very excited to see you as well Miss Heywood.” Sidney replied, “ I dare say if anyone can make them forget their ailments it would be you.”

“I highly doubt that Mr. Parker but I will be glad to see them again.” Charlotte stated as she made direct eye contact with Sidney. 

Lady Susan cleared her throat delicately, “Shall we continue with our tour and leave the gentlemen to their brandy?” 

“Of course Susan, allow me to take you to the gardens ladies. They are quite lovely this time of year, and we will be setting up a croquet match for the day after tomorrow for guests who would like to play.” Esther said, taking leave of the gentlemen, who watched the women leave and head toward the hallway.

The gentlemen took their seats again, before Crowe spoke, “So Parker, how are we to get these potential investors interested in Sanditon? Even though the town could use more entertainment, I have to admit, it is a quiet retreat from the bustle of town. If one enjoys that sort of thing. I dare say we should ask Miss Heywood, she has just the spirit to come up with an idea that could be useful.” 

“I would like to tell Miss Heywood of the plan myself, Crowe. I would prefer you not say anything until after I have done so.” Sidney replied with a warning look in Crowe’s direction. 

Crowe threw his hands up in front of him in false defense. “Of course, of course. I won’t say a word to dear Miss Heywood! I’ll leave that delightful task to you” He gave Sidney a smug smile. Miss Heywood was a fiery thing, and probably wouldn’t take too kindly to being kept in the dark. Crowe had the distinct thought that he had gotten off easy. 

\---

  
  


Dinner was a jolly affair. As the only guests that had arrived that day, were Lady Susan, Charlotte, Mr. Crowe and Mr. Parker. They were able to eschew protocol and have an intimate dinner with lively conversation. The kind that most likely wouldn’t be appropriate once the rest of the guests arrived the next day. 

As the group sat in the parlor, Crowe spoke, “ We need music! Do any of you lovely ladies play?”

Esther was the first one to answer, “I dare say Crowe, the last time you requested I play, you told me I had no business being around a pianoforte. So in lieu of being insulted again, I believe I shall decline.” Esther smirked at him. 

Crowe grimaced, “Quite true Lady Babbers, I’d almost forgotten. What about you Miss Heywood, you seem an accomplished young woman, will you play for us? I give my word, I shall be nicer in my critique.” He finished with a large smile.

Charlotte let out a laugh, “I hate to disappoint you Mr. Crowe but I cannot play the piano worth a fig. I am afraid I never learned. I also don’t have much time to embroider, either. I am sorely lacking in ladylike accomplishments I fear. ” She said in good humour but she glanced at Sidney with a smirk. He swallowed, remembering his harsh words to her at the first Sanditon ball about her waiting in her parents house with her piano and her embroidery.  _ Bloody fool.  _

“I have no doubt, Miss Heywood, that you are more accomplished than any of us gentlemen combined regardless of your talent at the piano.” Sidney said, meeting her eye, his dark eyes pleading an apology for his past words. 

Lady Susan smiled coyly at the young couple, oblivious to anyone else at the moment. “I shall play for us. I believe we should have some dancing as well! That would put a lovely end to our wonderful evening, don’t you agree Mr. Parker?” 

“Oh but Susan, there won’t be enough partners to dance. I would still love to hear you play all the same.” Charlotte said worriedly. 

“Oh no, I do not dance unless i’m being forced or a lovely lady has asked. I believe I shall sit this one out. Parker and Babbers, you’re up gentlemen.” Crowe jested with a wolfish smile. He knew that of course, Babington would dance with his wife, which meant Parker could dance with Charlotte. He really should start charging for his matchmaking services, he was finding he was quite good at it. 

After maneuvering some items of furniture around to make more room, Lady Susan sat at the pianoforte and started to play a waltz, Babington offered his hand to his wife who accepted with a smile. Sidney looked at Charlotte and was reminded of that first ball again. He held his hand out to her, palm up and waited for her to take it. She hesitated and glanced around the room. 

“Charlotte, dance with me.” Sidney whispered 

She glanced up at him, and slide her hand into his. Neither of them were wearing gloves due to the informality of the dinner. He felt the warmth of her small hand all the way up his arm. He grasped onto it and pulled her in, closer than was normally appropriate. His hand found her waist and hers found his broad shoulder. They moved around the parlor as one, their eyes locked on one another, reminiscent of their first London ball. His gaze warmed her body and caused her stomach to feel as thought butterflies were flying around inside her. She felt his hand tighten on her waist to bring her closer. As they spun around the room, their friends disappeared and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. She felt his strong hand in hers and his hand splayed possessively on her waist. She relaxed being in his arms, he made her feel safe and wanted. She knew he wasn’t hers but for this moment perhaps she could pretend. 

Sidney had craved her touch from the moment he’d seen her earlier today. He would have taken any touch she had seen fit to give him. A brush of the hand, her shoulder brushing his.  _ Christ, he was pathetic. _ He laughed at himself internally and smiled at her, loving the way she smiled back. He longed to taste her lips again with his own, perhaps he would even kiss his way down her neck and bury himself in her lovely breasts. Giving them the attention, he felt they truly deserved. She drove him nearly insane with her new dresses, they showed off so much of her skin, yet Sidney still longed to see what lay underneath.  _ Patience, Sidney. _ He wanted to find a moment alone for them. Just to talk, not the civil, polite conversation she’d granted him tonight but their honest, open conversation from the night of the opera. 

In the midst of their own thoughts, Sidney and Charlotte heard Susan bring the song to a close. Sidney reluctantly released her. “Thank you for the dance, Mr. Parker.” she said as she moved further out of his arms. He longed to grab her back, throw her over his shoulder and haul her to his bedroom. 

“Well my friends,” said Babington, interrupting Sidney’s inappropriate thoughts, “I believe Esther and I should get an early night’s rest. The rest of the guests will be arriving tomorrow and it will be a long day.” No one in their party missed the sultry look, Babington gave Esther as he said this. Sidney highly doubted they would be getting much rest but he was too preoccupied with his own want for Charlotte to care. 

“Yes, I believe I should turn in as well. It has been a long day. Esther, Lord Babington thank you for a lovely dinner.” Charlotte stated, suddenly needing some time to herself. Crowe raised his glass to her and smirked as though he knew her thoughts. Susan also agreed that she needed her rest and after goodnights had been said, the three women and Babington headed out into the hallway toward the stairs. As they did, Charlotte looked back over her shoulder at Sidney and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her. 

He slumped into the chair next to Crowe, taking the glass he handed him. Crowe chuckled at him, “You are lost, my friend. Seriously lost.” 

Sidney took a sip of the whiskey. “I am indeed, Crowe, but I am starting to find it quite delightful.” They clinked glasses with a laugh. 


	13. Garden Party Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Life got a bit in the way of my writing the past couple weeks, my sister has had to postpone her wedding due to world events and so we finally were able to have her bridal shower this weekend and I also had an out of town wedding the day before, so it's been a very busy time. I hope to make up for it by posting a couple chapters today! I'm also going to try and be better about responding to your wonderful comments! Thank you so much for the kind words and your anticipation of the story! I promise, that even though there may be a few days when I cannot post, the story will be finished! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I have a few different scenes that I want to do with the house party and some other ones I'm thinking about.😉
> 
> *Also for the story (and my sanity's sake) the house party began on a Monday.

The next morning, more guests began arriving. Esther had put Charlotte and Lady Susan in charge of entertaining them while she greeted the guests just arriving. Since the day was particularly mild and sunny for November, Charlotte and Lady Susan hosted a tea on the Hasting House terrace, overlooking the garden. The same place they had all gathered for the Babington’s wedding breakfast during the summer. It was a beautiful day and would allow those people that have already arrived the opportunity to mingle and socialize. After Charlotte’s third dull conversation about the weather, her mind began to wonder. She hadn’t seen Sidney all morning and suspected he was hiding out in Babington’s study avoiding the crowds. She knew that London society wasn’t exactly his favorite crowd. She suspected he was here to support his friend otherwise he would not have attended. She thought of their dance last night and sighed, she had gone to bed smiling, pretending there was no fire, no Mrs. Campion, that she and Sidney were simply enjoying a house party with their friends. The early morning light had shown her just how silly this pretense was, no matter how much she pretended, Sidney was not hers and never would be. 

In that early morning light, she had made a decision. She was determined to put Sidney from her mind. He had told Georgiana that advice during her horrid ordeal with Otis and Mr. Beecroft. She would treat him as she had been but she would no longer pretend that things would change, even though she knew him to be miserable with Mrs. Campion, he was  _ her _ fiance not Charlotte’s. He would never be hers and she must resign herself to that fact. Some love stories were tragedies. The next time they met, she resolved to treat him as a friendly acquaintance, there would be no more dances, no more honest conversations in alcoves, and no more daydreaming of a future that could never be. 

So there she stood, attempting to put Sidney Parker from her head, when she saw him walk on to the terrace with Mr. Crowe. As if he could sense her presence, he immediately met her eye and gave her a slight smile. He turned to speak to Mr. Crowe, his eyes still on her. She quickly excused herself from the group and made her way onto the lawn where another small group of people were standing. 

Lord Coventry called her name in greeting, “Miss Heywood! Well met!” 

She smiled at him, “Lord Coventry, how lovely to see you. What a lovely gathering Lord and Lady Babington have arranged, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, it is lovely, although we were just discussing how to make it more interesting, this tea on the terrace is a bit dull for my tastes.” Lord Coventry replied haughtily. Charlotte didn’t agree, but made her best attempt to keep smiling, she knew that Esther wished for her first house party to be a success. Entertainment was to come later.

“I believe Lady Babington has arranged for some games tomorrow afternoon and she has a wonderful dinner party planned for this evening.” Charlotte replied kindly. She felt the need to stand up for her friend’s party. People were only just arriving, the host and hostess were occupied with other things. Slightly irritated, she turned to the rest of the group with a tight smile, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting your friends, Lord Coventry.” 

Lord Coventry introduced her to the rest of his group which consisted of a Mr. Hughes, a Miss Bevington, and a Miss Stanton. They all greeted her with civil politeness while looking Charlotte disdainfully up and down. She responded with a cautious friendly greeting. She was so relieved when she heard Susan call her name, “Charlotte! Would you look who has just arrived?” She turned to see Susan approaching her with Arthur and Diana in tow. 

“Miss Heywood!” Arthur and Diana said loudly, causing heads to turn across the terrace. 

“Good Lord, how unseemly.” she heard Miss Bevington or Miss Stanton whisper. Her eyebrows creased in annoyance, but she held her head up and walked over to greet her dear friends. 

“Arthur, Diana! How wonderful! I am so glad you are here! And please, we are friends, call me Charlotte.” Charlotte said excitedly, taking Diana’s hands. 

“So are we! Though we were sure we would not survive the carriage ride! It was so dreadfully bumpy and I was terrified we would be set upon by highwaymen!” Diana replied. 

“Yes, it was dreadful business but we have arrived and are prepared for a lively party, what!” said Arthur with a laugh. 

Charlotte stiffened as she saw Sidney walk over to their group, grasping Arthur by the shoulder in a brotherly gesture. “Arthur, Diana, I see you arrived in one piece.” he teased his siblings. 

Charlotte’s brow furrowed at the open fond nature he showed his siblings. That was quite unlike him, especially in the presence of London society. 

“Sidney, you tease us so, when you know how very dangerous these roads can be!” Diana said admonishingly. 

“Of course, Diana. I was simply happy to see you’ve arrived.” , Sidney chuckled, “Miss Heywood, you and Lady Susan have done a wonderful job keeping the guests occupied.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte replied, as she did, she saw Lord Coventry approach with his group. 

  
Lady Susan introduced Arthur and Diana to the group. After greetings, Mr. Hughes asked, “What did I hear about highwaymen Miss Parker?” 

“Oh just simply, how dangerous the roads can be at this time of year.” Diana answered, “It was very lucky we were safe but I cannot say what will happen on our ride home.” 

“Seeing as this is Buckinghamshire, I am sure you will not see any highwaymen here.” Miss Bevington replied cattily. Charlotte saw Sidney’s jaw clench in annoyance. She was about to respond when Arthur spoke. 

“Yes, well, one never knows, Miss Bevington. Danger could lurk around any corner!” he chuckled goodheartedly. 

The group laughed in response, but it was Lord Coventry who replied in a mocking tone, “Yes of course. One can never be too careful, especially when traveling through those tiny hamlets. Vagrants and thieves must be abound in them.” The group laughed again. Arthur’s smile faltered, and this time Charlotte did interrupt, “Mr. Parker, Miss Parker, Please allow me to show you the wonderful folly that Lord Babington had built for Lady Babington. It is truly lovely!” 

“Wonderful Miss Heywood, lead the way!” Arthur replied, offering each arm to his sister and Charlotte. She glanced back at the group to see Sidney staring angrily at Lord Covington, before she heard Lady Susan excuse her and ask Sidney to escort her back to the terrace.  _ At least there would not be a scene _ , Charlotte thought in relief. She knew how protective Sidney could be of his family. As Sidney and Susan walked away, she turned her attention back to his siblings. She enjoyed their company and was so glad of their presence at the party. She showed them to the folly, which was shaped like a bell, the walls covered in English Ivy and in the spring the roof would be covered also in a lovely purple wisteria. Creating a tunnel effect for anyone sitting inside. 

She showed Arthur and Diana around the gardens listening to their news of Sanditon, the new ailments they’d be afflicted with and their excitement at being invited to a house party. 

“We’ve never truly been invited to a hunting party before, Miss..I’m sorry Charlotte.” Arthur said in his usual friendly manner, “We are very excited, and so happy to see we will know a few people in attendance. Perhaps I will even participate in the shooting later this week.” Charlotte raised her eyebrows in surprise but agreed that he should. 

  
Diana who had been admiring the flowers disagreed,”Arthur! You cannot! You may harm yourself or possibly someone else! No, I forbid it!” 

Arthur sighed, “Very well, Diana.” He leaned in to whisper to Charlotte, “We shall see how the week goes, eh Charlotte?” They both giggled conspiringly and the three continued on their walk admiring the flowers and statues placed throughout the garden. 

\----

The next day, Sidney could tell something was wrong. Charlotte had barely spoken to him yesterday, and had avoided him all evening at dinner. She was kind to take his siblings away from that obnoxious Lord Coventry and his crowd, but he wasn’t sure if  _ he _ had done something to make her angry. He knew how hot her temper could run but as he thought back over their dance and their conversation the first night of the house party, he could think of nothing he’d done or said to draw her ire. He paced Babington’s study in annoyance and confusion, his jacket thrown over a chair in annoyance. Crowe entered and leaned up against the door as he watched his friend pace like a caged animal with his hands on his hips, muttering to himself. Crowe rolled his eyes,  _ fools in love,  _ he thought. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

“Something bothering you, Parker?”, he asked sarcastically    
  


Sidney briefly stopped his trek of the carpet, “Crowe, good. Have you noticed anything going on with Charlotte? She seems upset, do you think someone has said something to her? Have I done something wrong?” He continued pacing as he spoke, getting more agitated with each question. 

Used to his friends aggressive nature, Crowe merely sauntered over and threw himself into a comfortable looking chair, “I have seen nothing wrong with Miss Heywood. She was certainly friendly enough at dinner last night.” 

Sidney stopped again and fixed Crowe with an angry look, “Oh, calm down, Parker. I only mean that she seemed her normal, jovial self when we were sat next to each other at dinner. Bloody jealous fools, you and Babington both!” Crowe finished with a laugh. 

“Apologies, Crowe. She hasn’t spoken to me since the first night and I cannot seem to find a moment to speak with her alone. I want to share our plans before Eliza arrives on Thursday.” Sidney sighed, turning toward the window and leaning his arm against it. He knew he was behaving like a lovesick fool. But he was anxious about raising awareness for Sanditon, for getting Charlotte back and for finding some way to free himself from Eliza. As much as he appreciated his friend’s help, he needed to speak with Charlotte. He knew she would be helping Esther direct the set up for the garden party. They had arranged for tea and cakes to be served on the lawn, with games such as croquet and bowling available for entertainment. 

“Come Crowe, we’ll be late for the garden party.” Sidney grabbed his coat, threw it on and took off through the door without waiting for Crowe. Groaning at the thought of making small talk with innocent young ladies, not remotely interested in bed sport, he heaved himself up and out the door after his friend. He bloody well deserved some sort of accommodation for being such a good friend. 

\-----

Sidney wasn’t able to find Charlotte before the party began, but he saw her now. Standing with Lord Coventry and his group of society cronies. Charlotte, with her sweet, kind yet fiery nature didn’t belong with that shallow, insipid crowd. He started to stride towards them quickly and arrived in the midst of their circle quite suddenly. 

“Mr. Parker!” Charlotte said in surprise, her expression guarded. He supposed he must be wearing a determined look for her to seem so cautious. He tried to school his expression into one a bit more civil. 

He bowed his head slightly to her and the group, “Miss Heywood, Lord Coventry. What seems to be the topic of discussion?” 

“We were just discussing whether or not we should play croquet Mr. Parker! What is your opinion on the game?” 

It was one of the ladies that spoke, Miss something or other, he didn’t know nor did he care. She giggled throughout the whole sentence and she batted her eyelashes so much it was as if she were making an attempt to keep bugs away from the entire party. 

“Yes, well.” Sidney smiled tightly, “Croquet, you say? I’m not an expert myself but it is an enjoyable game.” 

Mr. Hughes spoke up then, “Good, Parker! You can join our game then. I say we should have the ladies each paired with a gentleman who could explain the game and rules to them.” 

Sidney saw Charlotte roll her eyes at the man’s obviously arrogant statement. He was positive she was as good at croquet as she was at cricket. But he couldn’t disagree with the man, if the setup allowed him to partner with Charlotte. He opened his mouth to answer when Coventry beat him to it. 

“I claim Miss Heywood as my partner.” Coventry said confidently, Sidney’s jaw clenched at the man’s possessive tone. Charlotte looked at him before giving Coventry an agreeable smile. Sidney let out a deep breath in order to keep his temper.  _ Was everyone determined to keep Charlotte from him?  _

In the end, Hughes paired with Miss Bevington and Sidney was paired with the giggling, eyelash batting, Miss Stanton. He supposed most men would find her blonde looks attractive but she reminded him too much of Eliza. As the group walked to where the croquet was set up, they each picked their team colors, along with their mallets and balls of the same color. The game began with Sidney and Miss Stanton starting off. Coventry stood annoyingly close to Charlotte whenever she attempted to shoot the ball. 

\----

As the game went on, Charlotte began to enjoy herself and even found herself enjoying Lord Coventry’s joking little comments. They mocked each other and he attempted to show her how to shoot a straighter shot by adjusting her hands on her mallet. She politely moved away to preserve some dignity but not before she saw Sidney’s face alight with anger. His dark eyes drawn to where Coventry had touched her. She looked at him in defiance, Coventry wasn’t her type of person at all but he was kind and she found him very funny. Sidney was engaged and had no right to be angry with her. Miss Stanton, who apparently had no care for Sidney’s engaged status, had been flirting with him the entire time, Charlotte had noticed each time, the woman giggled or asked Sidney to help her fix her grip. Sidney merely told her what to do in a bored tone, keeping his eyes on Charlotte and Coventry. He barely paid any attention to the game and missed several of his team's wickets. He grew frustrated as he watched Coventry lean down to whisper in Charlotte's ear seemingly strategizing for the game, he nearly lost his mind at Charlotte's laughter in response to whatever comment Coventry had just made. His mood turned darker as the game went on. 

They finished the game with Charlotte and Coventry winning with a cheer. Charlotte laughed as Coventry addressed the group. “Miss Heywood and I are very grateful for your competition, ladies and gentlemen.” As the rest of the group gave their equipment to the servants standing near by, Charlotte felt Lord Coventry’s hand on her arm stilling her. His slide his hand slowly down her arm to grasp her hand. 

“Miss Heywood, I enjoyed our game today. I hope that we will find another chance for us to be on the same team again very soon.” To her surprise, he went to raise her hand for a kiss, getting so close to his lips, to any bystander it looked as if he were kissing it. She quickly pulled her hand away before anyone saw them. 

“Lord Coventry, I must say I have enjoyed being on your croquet team but any affectionate gestures are inappropriate as we are not courting.” she admonished in as much a polite tone as she could manage. 

“My apologies, Miss Heywood. I quite forgot myself for a moment. It must be your beauty that has caused me to act inappropriately.” As he made his bow, he turned to whisper in her ear, “I hope you shall still consider me a friend, Good Day. ” 

Charlotte moved slightly away from him and gave him a tight smile, “Of course, Lord Coventry. Good day.” 

As he walked away to join his friends, Charlotte turned to see Sidney watching them, an indifferent look on his face. Unable to read him, she decided had had enough excitement for one afternoon and went to find Susan. Men. she thought, shaking her head. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how croquet works, I tried to do some research but I wanted this to be more about jealous Sidney than the actual game it self, I hope you don't mind!


	14. I'll Be Fine in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for today! I wrote and rewrote this so many times, I hope there are no mistakes! I will warn you this chapter gets spicy.🔥I hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments below! Love to all!❤️

Dinner had been tense to say the least, she felt Sidney’s eyes burning into her from his place on the opposite end of the table, but she consciously avoided looking in his direction, instead speaking with a married couple who was sat next to her. They had seemed interested when she mentioned she spent the summer in Sanditon. She described the town as she saw it, and how relaxing being by the seaside was. The couple had resolved to visit in the Spring. Even though she had enjoyed the conversation, she found herself wanting some time alone. She needed some space, some time to think. 

After most guests had gone to bed, Charlotte excused herself from the small assembled company that still remained from the post dinner drinks and conversation. Susan and Esther seemed concerned that she was going to bed early but she assured them she was just tired from all the excitement. Reluctantly, they accepted her explanation. The truth was, she didn’t feel like being around people. She headed up to her room to attempt to get some sleep. As she lay in her bed, she tossed and turned trying to get her mind calmed. Had Sidney seen Lord Coventry’s flirtation today? What did it matter if he did? She was free to be courted. He had made sure of that by his engagement to Mrs. Campion, regardless of the circumstances.

Charlotte groaned and placed her fist to her head. Why could she not just forget him, treat him with indifference? All she knew now is that she needed to distract herself. She looked at the small mahogany clock on her bedside table. It was past midnight, all of the guests must assuredly be in bed, perhaps she could sneak down to the library for a book. Her nightgown was a bit frivolous but Susan had insisted a woman had to have at least one pretty nightgown. Charlotte had agreed, it was a pretty blush color with cap sleeves. It was a bit thin for the chilly night, but she got out of bed and found the matching satin robe that Susan had bought her. She figured that with her experience sneaking around sleeping siblings, she could make her way to the library without being caught, especially in a big house such as this. She opened her door cautiously and silently closed it. Only a few lamps remained lit in the hallway, casting shadows over the walls and floor, staying as much as she could inside those shadows, she made her way down to the library.   
\-------

As Charlotte entered the library, she spun around slowly in a circle to take in the view on the ceiling. She had seen the room in the daylight when Esther had given her and Lady Susan a tour when they first arrived and it was beautiful but in the firelight, the room had turned simply magical. The mural on the ceiling had turned darker, the angels hidden in the shadows peaking out as the flames danced. She smothered a smile as she walked over the bookshelf. A novel seemed just the thing to take her mind off of the events of the afternoon and evening.

She looked at the numerous books settled in their places, wondering if the library had any type of organization that would make it easier for her to find what she was looking for. She wandered down the row in awe of the titles, not paying any attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, she heard a throat clear. 

She jumped and glanced over to see Sidney standing against the mantle, a glass of a nearly empty whiskey bottle glowing in the firelight. He was only wearing his shirtsleeves, his waistcoat and cravat thrown over the chair opposite him. 

“Mr. Parker!” Charlotte gasped, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here so late.” 

She went to place a hand over her heart before stopping herself, she didn’t want him to know the effect he had on her. She cleared her throat instead. 

“Another assumption, Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked coldly, “As you can see, I am in fact in the library at this time of night. Unless you are proclaiming that I am, in fact, no one.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to goad her. He just knew he needed her attention and the whiskey wasn’t helping matters. 

Charlotte furrowed her brow in confusion, she wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve such coldness from him. His indifferent look at the end of the croquet match and his gaze at dinner told her nothing. “I would never say such a thing, Mr. Parker.” she said cautiously, walking closer to him. He seemed to be in a brooding sort of mood, one she hadn’t seen since she first arrived in Sanditon. 

Sidney chuckled darkly, “No you wouldn’t, would you.” He raised his glass to his lips to take a sip of his whiskey. 

“Mr. Parker, have I done something to deserve your condemnation?” Charlotte asked, taking slow steps toward him. She changed her mind and decided that even his early behavior in Sanditon did not compare to this mood. She was unsure of how to proceed. 

Sidney chuckled again, his dark eyes sweeping over her figure, suddenly her new nightgown and robe felt even thinner. “Have you done something?” He set his whiskey glass on the mantle before walking toward her. “You have Miss Heywood, at the croquet match, or do you so easily forget?” He had drawn close to her, only an arm’s length away. 

She had no idea what had happened at the croquet that could have made him so angry before it hit her. “Lord Coventry?” Charlotte asked aghast, I suppose that answers that question, she thought. “You aren’t honestly angry with me for partnering with him at the croquet today are you? He picked me as his partner, if you’ll remember. And I saw no reason I shouldn’t.” She could feel her temper rising

“You saw no reason,” he scolded, “Do you know what it feels like for me to watch you flirt with Lord Coventry. To see him be the recipient of your smiles and laughter. To watch him touch you, place his hands upon you.” 

“Are you suggesting that I have given him permissions he shouldn’t have?”, she gasped, How dare he suggest she was behaving immorally! 

“You two certainly looked cosy today. He was practically salivating over you, and you certainly didn’t help matters, giggling and flaunting yourself in front of him. I don’t know who you’ve had make these new dresses of your but they are positively indecent.” Sidney said contemptuously, looking her over again. “Tell me Miss Heywood, have you allowed him the same liberties, you allowed me? You are here in the library after midnight, in your nightgown which barely conceals anything. Were you planning on meeting him?”

Her anger at full pique now, she moved closer to him almost touching his chest, she had to look up at him because of the difference in their height. “How dare you! How dare you suggest that I was anything other than civil to a friend of Lady Susan’s! Behave immorally?! Have I allowed him liberties?!” She scolded him, her eyes flashing. He was drawn to her lips making words that scalded him. “You are drunk, Mr. Parker! For your information the only reason I came down here so late was because I could not sleep, and I thought perhaps a book might help. And also, the only person I have ever allowed to have liberties with my person was you and I am beginning to regret that decision.” 

Even as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she didn’t mean them but he had made her so furious! She would never regret their time together but the gall of this man, staring at her and Lord Covington during the croquet match, glaring at her throughout dinner, then accusing her of giving that man liberties.

His temper flared as he advanced on her, causing her to take steps backward in order to keep distance between them, “Regret it, Miss Heywood? Do you truly? I wonder.” She was still furious but her eyes began to show her uncertainty at his actions. 

He pressed on, “Do you prefer him over me? Prefer his touch to mine?” Her eyes widened as her back hit the bookshelves. He placed one hand above her head leaning in, the back of his free hand slid down her arm, “If I were to touch you now, would you wish it were him?” He knew he was pushing her, but he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t take watching other men fawning over her. She was his and only his. 

She shivered as his hand slid along her arm, leaving sparks in its wake. She took a shallow breath and swallowed, her gaze stuck on his face trying to understand his anger. His closeness, his touch was entirely too much. “I…” She started before he interrupted. 

“Tell me, Charlotte, tell me you prefer him over me. That you regret every moment we have spent together. Tell me you regret ever meeting me.” Sidney needed her to say he was wrong. He knew this wasn’t the way to do it but in his drunken state, he needed to take his frustration out on someone and unfortunately for Charlotte, she had walked into his brooding and now that he had her alone, he wasn’t about to let her go without an explanation. 

Charlotte squared her shoulders, holding her chin high, she took a nervous breath, she was still furious with him but she sensed he was not in his right mind, “No, Mr. Parker.” 

Now it was Sidney’s turn to be surprised, “No? No you won’t tell me or No you don’t wish it were him?” 

“No, I don’t wish it were him.” She took another deep breath, “I….I have never regretted meeting you, I have never regretted any time spent in your company and I have never wished for anyone’s touch as I have wished for yours.” She knew she should not be saying these things to a man who was engaged to be married but she found she couldn’t hold them in. 

The hand that was caressing her arm stopped, she caught his gaze and held it, her anger waning at the pain she saw in his eyes. His dark eyes roved over her face as if to take in this entire moment. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. This kiss was so different from their other two. This kiss was desperate, aggressive. His lips moved over hers possessively, his arms coming around her waist and dragging her against him. Her arms had come up when he had moved so quickly and were now resting against his chest, she could feel his heart pounding. She was positive it matched her own.

As he drew her closer still, she slid her arms up to wrap around his neck. His lips fought with hers, she gave as good as he did. His hand spanned her waist and he allowed his thumb to caress the underside of her breast. She gasped, “Sidney.” 

“Open for me, love.” He coaxed her lips open so his tongue could wrap around hers. One of her hands grasped his shoulder and the other wrapped in his short hair. She kissed him back with every emotion that she felt. This man made her so furious but she loved him so deeply. His touch was the only one she craved, she had never dreamed of being kissed with such passion. She clung to him, her body craved something she couldn’t reach, she grew frustrated. She whimpered. 

He didn’t know how he realized it through his cloud of passion but he could see that it was too much for Charlotte, he was more experienced than she and he couldn’t allow himself to debauch her in Babington’s library while he was still engaged. He wanted to do this properly, he slowed his kiss, until she had calmed, he took her lower lip in between his, before proceeding to kiss his way down her neck. He allowed himself to rest his head on her shoulder for a moment. She was breathing heavily as was he. He raised his head and gazed into her eyes. “Charlotte” he said softly, in wonder of her. Her curls were is disarray,, he took one in his fingers. “So soft.” He breathed her in. Only one thought filled his head at this moment….Mine. His eyes locked with hers as they had during their first dance in London. 

What had she done? One minute they had been arguing over his horrid words and the next he had kissed her. He was engaged and no matter how miserable he was, Mrs. Campion was the only one who could break their engagement. She needed to leave, she needed to think. Oh, what had she done?! She placed her hand over her mouth, touching her lips. “I...I have to leave. This should not have happened. I...I apologize for my behavior, I spoke out of turn.” She tried to wriggle her way out of his arms but they held tight. She became desperate. “Please, let me go!” 

Sidney was shocked back into his senses, she was trying to leave him. “No, Charlotte, look at me.” He guided his hand to her face forcing her to meet his gaze. “I have never regretted one moment that I am with you. Tonight was...unexpected.” 

She was so overwhelmed, her eyes started to tear up “I cannot stay here. I cannot be around you. You said such horrible things to me. I do not….I cannot...this is too much.” She placed her hands over her eyes to cover her tears. 

Sidney’s heart stopped, “No, Charlotte, dearest Charlotte. Please don’t cry, my love.” He moved her hand away from her eyes to see the tears fall. His heart clenched. He had hurt her. His frustration, his jealous words should have never reached her ears. He had hurt her with his words and beyond that she was an innocent. He had grabbed at her like a brute, no wonder she was overwhelmed. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, she took the opportunity to wrench herself from his grasp. She only made it two steps before he grasped her wrist, spinning her around to face him again. “Charlotte, please.” His eyes searched her face, begging her to forgive him. 

“Let me go, Sidney, please.” Her voice held such desperation, it broke something inside of him. He could not let her leave him. He had to explain, he had to apologize. 

He let his hands rest on her hips to hold her in place and sunk to his knees. He rested his forehead on her stomach, his breath and words moving the thin fabric of her nightgown. “I am so sorry, Charlotte. I was angry, I was blind with jealousy, I had drank entirely too much. I should never have spoken to you in that way. I take full responsibility for our actions tonight. I...I crave you. I crave your touch and when I saw you with him today, I lost my mind. There is no excuse for my actions or for taking liberties with your person. I can only assure you that I shall never allow myself to become so overwhelmed again. I...I am not my best self at the moment, I will be better in the morning. Please forgive me.” He kept his head against her stomach, waiting for her answer. 

She glanced down at this large, stubborn man, on his knees begging her forgiveness. She was so confused, “Why Sidney? Why does any of this matter? Why would you kiss me, when you know nothing can come of it. You are…” She paused as a sob caught her words in her throat. “You are engaged to Mrs. Campion. You need to marry her for the money to save your family, to save Sanditon.” 

Sidney raised his head and his gaze met hers, seeing more tears fill her eyes. “Charlotte, I have not had the chance to speak with you privately. I was attempting to find you today to explain myself. I wanted to promise you that I will find a way for us. That I will be a better man. I have a plan to free myself from the debt Tom has accrued. I only need some time.” She looked at him in shock as he continued, “Whatever it takes, whatever I need to do, I promise you I will not marry Mrs. Campion. How could I when I am so deeply in love with you.” His voice had gotten rough with emotion and after opening himself more to her than he had anyone else in his life, he hid his head against her stomach again waiting for her response. Would she wrench herself free and run away from him?

Charlotte let out another sob, her hands slowly raised from her sides to tentatively rest against his head. Breathing deeply, she caressed his hair, running her hands through his cropped curls. He let out a moan. She tilted his head up to meet her gaze. “Stand up Sidney, please.” She whispered never letting her eyes leave his. He raised up to his full height and swallowed, fully expecting her to reprimand him again for his inappropriate behavior and his even more inappropriate words. 

Her eyes flicked down to his mouth before meeting his gaze again. “Sidney Parker, you are one of the most complicated, ornery, confounding men I have ever had occasion to meet.” His shoulders fell and his head started to dip in defeat, but she dipped hers to keep his gaze on her face. “Let me finish, you infuriating man.” She gave him a small smile of reassurance, “We have many obstacles to overcome but I trust that we can, together. Whatever you need of me, I shall help. I love you, Sidney Parker. I will wait for as long as it takes in order to be with you.” Charlotte said quietly as a tear escaped her eye, this time from happiness. 

Sidney closed his eyes and chuckled, “I thought you were about to admonish me. I was fully ready to receive a set down worthy of Lady D’s luncheon disaster.” 

She giggled, “An admonishment you deserved but you had delivered such a pretty apology that I couldn't bear to ruin it. You truly love me?” She asked shyly, needing to hear the words again. 

Sidney gave her his signature crooked smile, “Charlotte Heywood, I love you with every breath in my body.” His hands tightened on her hips as he finished his words with a slow kiss. She kept her eyes closed as it ended. She opened them to see his dark gaze filled with an emotion she now recognized as love. She met his lips again. “I love you Sidney Parker, with every breath in my body.” They smiled at each other, his forehead coming down to meet hers. Charlotte rested her hand on his cheek. They stayed like that for a few moments before the clock chimed one. 

“We should head to bed.” Sidney’s eyebrow raised in surprise, Charlotte laughed softly, “Our own beds, you frustrating man. We are to head out with Lord Babington to shoot tomorrow morning, in preparation for the hunt on Saturday.” 

Sidney looked shocked, “We?” 

“Yes, we.” Charlotte gave him a smug smile, “I will have you know Mr. Parker, I have hunted many a hare and pheasant in Willingden, and I am a very good shot. I could not attend a hunting party without hunting.” 

Sidney laughed deeply, “Of course you do. Come let’s get you to bed so that you can outshoot all the men tomorrow, darling.” He guided her out of the library making certain the coast was clear. They crept up the stairs, careful not to be seen by anyone. It wouldn’t do to cause damage to Charlotte’s reputation. When they finally reached her door, he made sure she was inside giving her a smug smile before heading to his own room further down the hall. As he closed the door and readied for bed, thoughts filled his head. 

She had spoken of compatibility during their private moment in the rowboat, he smiled to himself. He thought how he had wasted so much time with her arguing and revisiting the past. Everything was coming together. He hoped that he could contrive a way to speak of Sanditon tomorrow to the other men without seeming too pushy. He knew that with Charlotte there, there was nothing he couldn’t do. She was his strength.


	15. Early Morning Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments. I've been helping my sister attempt to plan a wedding and it is insane! I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. More to come soon! Love to all! ❤️

The next morning, Charlotte woke up at dawn. For a moment, she lay there, not opening her eyes, afraid if she did, then she would find that last night had been a dream. Had she truly met Sidney in the library? Had he truly said that he loved her? That he was doing everything in his power to break free from Mrs. Campion? Had he truly kissed her with so much passion? She fought off the negative thoughts that threatened to overtake her happy mood. She gave a laugh as she thought of Sidney’s confession. He loved her. Sidney Parker, tall, enigmatic, and handsome loved Charlotte Heywood, a farmer’s daughter who loved books. Suddenly she sat up in remembrance that she was supposed to attend the shooting with the men. Lord Babington had given his approval with the prodding of his wife. She had wanted the opportunity to do something she liked regardless of whether it was an approved female activity. Lord Babington was actually very supportive of her request. Sidney had seemed surprised and she was excited to show off her skills. 

She knew that the men would not wait for her and knew that if she wanted to be part of the shooting exercise today, she would have to get out of bed. She dressed in her sensible travel gow. It was the gown she wore when she was at home and planning on going hunting, it wasn’t fashionable by any means but she was determined to prove herself worthy. She assumed they would only be shooting in a field at targets but just in case they ventured into the woods, she donned her bright red scarf around her neck, between it and her white shirtwaist she should stand out from any animals or trees. 

Once dressed, she made her way down the long corridor to the staircase and headed into the dining room. Several men were already there, chatting and getting food from the sideboard to break their fast. She saw Sidney, Lord Babington and an irritated looking Mr. Crowe, sitting at the head of the long table. They hadn’t seen her yet, lost in their own conversation. She held her head high as she walked towards them. Several men turned their heads as she passed, looks of confusion evident on their faces.  _ A woman? She’s not planning on joining is she?  _ Whispers reached her ears and she kept pace until she reached Sidney and his friends. 

Only once she reached the men, did they notice her. Sidney gave a slow smile and got up to offer her his chair. “Good Morning Miss Heywood.” Sidney said with a secretive smile.  _ Not a dream then. _ As she turned to respond to his greeting, her eyes caught his and immediately noticed what she now recognized as lust. She did her best to keep her answer just as civil. 

“Good Morning Mr. Parker.” She then realized she needed to also acknowledge the other two men, “Good Morning Lord Babington, Mr. Crowe.” 

“Miss Heywood, I was delighted to hear that you would be joining us this morning!” Lord Babington said with a smile as the men resumed their seat. 

“Yes, Miss Heywood, thank you for joining us at such an unGodly hour.” Crowe said annoyed. Charlotte tried to hide a smile at the man’s obvious over imbibed state. 

Sidney had moved to the chair next to her. His arm brushing hers briefly as he sat. A footman brought over a plate for Charlotte, Sidney also served her a plate of toast, their fingers brushing as he handed it to her. His body and eyes saying what his mouth could not. Not with the rest of the men around and his friends sitting so close. 

The group ate their breakfast and Lord Babington stood and announced to the room that it was time to leave. They would be walking to a nearby field to practice their shooting. As the rest of the men and Charlotte stood and filed towards the door, Arthur quickly entered the room, out of breath. Men strode past him, confusion and annoyance evident on their faces. 

“Sorry, sorry, apologies for my late arrival. Blast, have I missed breakfast?” Arthur’s face immediately fell when he realized just how late he was. Sidney walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Come Arthur, I believe there may be some toast left. We’ll grab you a couple pieces for the walk over.” 

\----

Sidney waited for the rest of the group to follow Babington and the gameskeeper to the field, before offering Charlotte his arm for the walk over. He wanted her to know that he had meant everything he said last night and that the only effect the overindulgence of whiskey had on him was the obliv That he loved her and was willing to fight for them. She took it with a smile. 

“Miss Heywood, please allow me to escort you to the shooting.” Sidney said secretively. 

“Of course, Mr. Parker.” They began walking, “ I cannot help but notice that there is something different about you, Mr. Parker. I can not quite put my finger on.” Charlotte teased. She had wanted to say something about his clean shaven face at breakfast but could not work up the courage in front of his friends. 

Sidney smiled at her, “Hmm, is there Miss Heywood? I can not think what you could possibly be referring to.” 

“I did quite like it, you know.” Charlotte whispered. Sidney smiled and covered her hand with his own. 

“Yes, you said so. I just thought it was time for a change,” he explained, “I have spent the past few months as a shadow of my own being. After last night, I...I needed to prove to myself that I can be a different man. A man who is worthy of you, a clean shave seemed a good start.”    
  


“Worthy of me? Sidney Parker, you are already worthy. You are a good man, who loves his family and his friends. You paid Otis’s debts when you could have let him pay for his own mistakes. You gave up your own happiness for your family’s safety and wellbeing. What could be more worthy than that?” 

He scoffed, annoyance and anger written on his face, “I gave up  _ our _ happiness, Charlotte. I let Tom dictate--” Charlotte stopped him with a consoling tone. 

“You didn’t propose to Mrs. Campion to only protect Tom, Sidney, you did it to protect Tom  _ and _ Mary  _ and _ the children  _ and _ Arthur  _ and _ Diana. I was honest that day on the cliffs, I don’t think badly of you for protecting your family.” Charlotte squeezed his arm. They resumed walking so as not to attract attention from the other men. They had reached a copse of trees that glowed with the morning fog and rising sunlight. Dew dampened Charlotte’s dress as they walked through the tall grass. They slowed their walk in order to keep distance from the other men so that they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“I did not propose to Mrs. Campion.” Sidney started slowly, “I had meant to discuss this with you at another time but I need you to know...I did not propose to her. When I went to London that week, I went to every bank to attempt to get an extension on Tom’s loans or to invest in Sanditon but with word of the fire...” He clenched his jaw in remembrance. “On the second to last day, I went to Mrs. Campion to attempt to convince her to help, to invest, we hadn’t parted on the best of terms the day of the regatta. I had told her my heart lay elsewhere.” At this he gave Charlotte a small, sad half smile. “But I knew I needed to try.” They stopped walking, half hidden by a group of trees. Sidney turned Charlotte and took her hands, his eyes searching hers, willing her to understand. “When I asked her to invest, she was so smug in her denial and told me that the only way she would invest would be if I agreed to marry her. I could have the money for Sanditon and to save Tom. She would have a husband who she claimed would help her rise in society. I have several very lucrative shipping ventures and know a great many influential people in society. I immediately told her there would be no marriage and left her home. I tried to find another way, I spent all night thinking of ideas and I could come up with nothing that would allow for the large amount we would need. Charlotte, you must believe me. I did not come by this decision lightly, I struggled in vain. I…” he paused as his voice became rough with emotion. 

Charlotte knew he was unused to explaining himself and waited, looking at him with what she hoped was reassurance. She wanted him to know that he was free to express himself with her. She loved him for all that he was, the good and the bad. 

“We made a bargain, I would play the doting fiance then husband and she would invest funds into Sanditon. The unfortunate part was that neither of us kept up our end. She wanted the notoriety of me, she holds no affection for me and cares not for my family. I know that you told me to make her happy, Charlotte, but I couldn’t.” He took a deep breath as if preparing himself to say the next words, his dark gaze held hers, “The past few months have shown me that I cannot breathe without you, I do not exist without you, I am nothing without you. You are my strength and the sole source of my happiness. I love you, Charlotte, so very much. I am sorry for every moment that we have been separated.” Sidney leaned his forehead against hers. He needed to be close to her, closer than the moment would allow. They could not spend too much time separated from the group or word would surely reach the rest of the house party and eventually Eliza. 

She had thought his confession last night had stopped her heart, but as usual, this man continued to surprise her. Charlotte raised her hand to the side of his face, “I love you, Sidney. And we have both made mistakes with one another but we will both be better.” He smiled at her, “As for Sanditon, I have some ideas. Today, during the shoot we shall start with some idle conversation about how lovely Sanditon is, how relaxing, and even discuss new ventures Tom may be planning.” 

Sidney raised his head and gave her a thoughtful smile, “I do not deserve you, my dearest Charlotte. However, what new ventures would you be referring to? We don’t have the funds to rebuild the terraces let alone anything new.” 

“Perhaps just start a discussion about adding a new gaming club.” Charlotte said with a smile. “You said that Crowe and Babington needed more entertainment in order to stay in Sanditon. Would a gaming club have held their interest?” 

“I believe it might, but it may have to be more than just a gaming club. Gentlemen need a place to converse and argue without outsiders coming in to deliver their mail or get food.” Sidney agreed, the woman he loved was brilliant. It was a gamble to discuss something that Sanditon did not yet possess but perhaps if some of the men could be persuaded to visit or even invest, maybe they could find a way. They heard a crunching of leaves in the distance. 

“Bloody hell! If I had known you two were going to have a tryst in the middle of the woods, I would’ve sent Babington!” The couple turned as they saw Crowe headed in their direction, “I noticed you two had lagged behind and thought I would give you some room for whatever ‘discussion’ you were planning. However, could we remember that there is an audience that was already wary of Miss Heywood’s presence today?” 

“Of course, Crowe. You are correct. Miss Heywood and I were simply discussing the past and possibilities for the future.” Sidney explained, Crowe raised one eyebrow and gave them a wolfish smile. 

“The future, eh? Am I then to assume that you two have reached an accordance of sorts?” Crowe asked 

“We have Mr. Crowe, although we beg of you to keep our secret.” Charlotte answered

“My dear Miss Heywood, your secrets are safe with me.” Crowe agreed bowing down before her jokingly. She grinned, Sidney did possess such interesting friends. 

Sidney however, rolled his eyes at his friend, “Easy Crowe, Miss Heywood and I have reached an accordance and as such I’ll ask you to keep your charming comments to yourself.” 

Crowe shook his head, “Well that is completely impossible.” He turned to Charlotte, “I have already known about my friend’s deepest distress and will support you two in whatever way I can, you have my word as a gentleman Miss Heywood.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Crowe. Sidney is certainly lucky to have such supportive and helpful friends as I assume Lord Babington is also involved?” Charlotte asked innocently

Sidney was the one to answer her this time, “Yes, as is Lady Susan and Esther.” 

Charlotte’s brow furrowed in disbelief, “Susan and Esther? But...no I suppose that makes sense.” Charlotte could not believe how wonderful their friends had been, shielding her from heartache yet all the while attempting to fix the cause. 

  
“Come gentlemen, we had best be on our way before we are missed.”

As they walked, Charlotte and Sidney explained their idea to Crowe, “And Charlotte thought that perhaps discussing the installation of a new gaming club for Sanditon might earn some interest.” Sidney explained, Crowe’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“A gaming club you say? What an interesting idea, Miss Heywood.” 

“Mr. Crowe,” Charlotte released Sidney's arm with a smile, “Please tell me everything you enjoy about your London gentlemen’s club.” She took Crowe’s arm and led him in the direction the rest of the group had gone. Sidney smiled as the woman he loved goaded his friend into answering her questions. 

He looked up at the rising sun. What a beautiful day it was turning out to be. 


	16. I was made for loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments! I am so sorry I took forever in posting this new chapter. I've been dealing with wedding hunger games essentially for the past month. My sister had to, yet again, move her wedding to another state due to Covid restrictions. Basically, her second venue cancelled on her and we had to move the wedding to a neighboring state and a new venue and find all new vendors in a week. Then the hotel, we booked near the new venue got struck by lightening and had no elevators. I swear I could not make this up. We finally were able to have a beautiful wedding this past weekend for her and I am free once more! I am so sorry for the delay, I will be posting another chapter tomorrow and more regularly from now on! Thank you for your continued support! There is still a good amount of the story left, before I can finish it like I have planned. I hope you will stick with me! Love to all!❤️

As the carriage rattled down the lane, Eliza looked out the window and smirked, Sidney would be surprised to see her. She had written him at the beginning of the week to let him know she would be arriving tomorrow but she simply couldn’t wait any longer after she had heard that Lady Susan and her young protege were in attendance. That sweet little farm girl that Sidney had been so obsessed with in Sanditon. How dull she was, a farmer’s daughter who reads books, certainly nothing compared to Eliza. No matter how much Sidney resisted, they were meant for each other, the perfect society couple.

Eliza had been so disappointed after Sidney rejected her suggestion for a second chance, the day of the regatta. But when she had heard about his idiot brother’s failure, she knew it had been her chance to win Sidney back, if not for love than at least for notoriety . She didn’t need his love, she knew she’d win that back soon enough as long as she got him away from that dreary Sanditon. He had obsessed over her for 10 years, or so she heard. She and Sidney had always been so much better than that backwater village. They were the toast of the town, well at least when Sidney deigned to show up. She was going to have a chat with him about the proper behavior of a fiance and his lack of attentiveness. Had she been a less confident person, she would be worried that she’d chosen to leave him here in the presence of that dull, ordinary farmer’s daughter.

But, she wasn’t worried, for she knew that Sidney was entirely too much of a gentleman to ever be disloyal to her. Why, she had tried to seduce him the entirety of the week after their reacquaintance but to no avail. He had seemed entirely uninterested in her suggestions and treated her as a respectable gentleman. How dull he had become, she scowled at the remembrance. She had also tried countless times after their engagement, but Sidney had rejected each of her attempts to lure him into her bed. He was determined to wait until they had wed, no matter how much she told him she desired him. She had brought out every seductive trick she knew but the dratted man still even refused to kiss her. To think of a specimen as handsome and virile as Sidney Parker not bowing to her advances was a bit of a blow. It was no matter however, she had another man who could see to her needs. She had done so her entire marriage, and saw no issue continuing her current affair. That was how society marriages worked and until she could convince Sidney to come to her bed, she would find her pleasure elsewhere. She knew both men would be present this weekend and she would still make an attempt to seduce Sidney, and should he refuse her again, her lover was here.

The carriage pulled up in front of Hastings house and several footman and butler rushed out to greet her. Yes, this is exactly the life she was meant for, not that dreary, old Sanditon.

\-----

Esther opened her eyes and sat up slowly. When she had woken up ill yesterday morning, she had assumed it had been the fish course disagreeing with her, which is why she consciously avoided it last night at dinner. She had no clue what could be going on, she was rarely ill and when she was it was nothing like this. Babington had already been out riding early yesterday and she hadn’t wanted to worry him so he had no idea that she was feeling poorly.

 _Ugh_ , she groaned, _right in the midst of the house party too, with so much riding on its success_. She sat up out of bed and when she felt that she wasn’t going to completely lose herself, she got out of bed. She barely had time to regret that decision before she had to rush to the water closet again. As she relieved herself of everything she possibly could have eaten yesterday, she thought that perhaps she should summon a doctor while the men and Charlotte were out shooting. She stood up when she felt sure she could and pulled the servant’s bell. She hoped whatever it was would work itself out soon. She had a town and friends to save.

Unfortunately for Esther, nothing could ever be simple. The moment she had felt well enough to venture downstairs, she was accosted by Mrs. Wilde, their housekeeper.

“Lady Babington, I’m so sorry to disturb you but we’ve had a late arrival to the party.” Mrs. Wilde said nervously.

Esther sighed before she answered, “Who may that be Mrs. Wilde?”

“A Mrs. Campion, my lady.” Mrs. Wilde answered, “We’ve already settled her in the East wing with the rest of the female guests. She was very demanding about what she required in her chamber.”

 _Honestly, could this day get any worse?_ Esther thought as a bout of nausea rolled over her. “I’m quite sure she was. If you have any issues with her please notify me. Thank you for informing me. Oh and Mrs. Wilde? Please call for Doctor Fields, I find I am feeling poorly.”

The housekeepers eyes grew wide at this information, “Of course, my lady. Right away.” Mrs. Wilde hurried to inform a footman of the mistress’ request.

\-----

By the time Sidney, Crowe and Charlotte caught up with the men, they had already taken up their positions at one end of the field as the gameskeeper and his assistant came up with the spaniels and retriever selected for today’s shoot. Charlotte had to admit that she had never been to a proper shooting, so even though she was skilled at hunting small game in Willingdon, a party was much different. In order to “practice” before the official hunting party with the Prince on Saturday, they had chosen to bring the dogs along and flush pheasants. Charlotte glanced at Sidney and saw him watching her. He stood with Arthur and Lord Babington, she saw them attempting a conversation but she knew from experience, his attention was elsewhere. On her. She blushed and ducked her head, it wouldn’t do to attract attention to their affection among the other men. They both had a job to do today.

She turned to Mr. Crowe at her side but before she could address him, a portly middle aged man she had never met walked up to them both, “Well Crowe, won’t you introduce me to this lovely companion of yours.” the man looked at her in a way she did not like, it was much too familiar.

Crowe’s eyes narrowed at the man’s daring, “This is Miss. Heywood, Sir Sharington. An dear acquaintance of Lady Babington. She is here as a treasured guest, who enjoys shooting. Quite a skilled shooter as it happens.” Crowe would not allow the bloated blighter to disrespect Miss Heywood by suggesting she was here as entertainment. Lord knew they didn’t need a brawl between potential investors and Sidney simply because they were bloody idiots.

“Ah! Jolly good! Well I am eager to see your skills, Miss. Heywood.” Sharington smirked

 _Bloody fucking hell. Take a hint man_ , Crowe thought but before he could respond, Charlotte did.

“Thank you Sir Sharington. I am very skilled with a rifle. Usually I can shoot a rabbit or pheasant at 50 paces but I believe I would also be skilled at shooting larger prey given the opportunity.” Charlotte gave the man a sweet smile to soften her underlying threat.

The man simply guffawed, “Quite right, quite right Miss. Heywood!” He shook his head as he walked away.

Crowe rolled his eyes at the man’s retreating back. “Bloody idiot. We’re lucky that Sidney didn’t overhear that. You’re quite formidable when you want to be Miss Heywood. You’ll fit in quite well.” Crowe smiled at her. Charlotte smiled back and turned her head when Arthur called her name.

“Miss. Heywood!” he called, “Do join our group!” Charlotte took her leave of Crowe, who nodded his head and walked in the opposite direction and walked over toward Arthur and Sidney. As she reached them, Arthur exclaimed, “Sidney tells me you’re a skilled shot, Miss. Heywood. I fear that I’m quite terrible, you will help me, won’t you?” Arthur looked unsure and self conscious.

“Of course, I will.” Charlotte beamed at him, “Why with some practice, you may even be able to outshoot me!”

“Oh I highly doubt that, Miss Heywood!” Arthur grinned, “But I do appreciate your confidence.” Arthur turned toward the field missing the loving glance between Sidney and Charlotte.

“Perhaps you can improve my shooting as well, Miss Heywood.” Sidney gave her a secretive half smile as she grinned back at him.

“Perhaps I shall, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte let her eyes rove over his handsome face, he seemed lighter, much happier than their last previous encounters in London. His words from this morning came back to her, _I cannot breathe without you, I do not exist without you, I am nothing without you. You are my strength and the sole source of my happiness_. How true that was for both of them. Being with him again, felt like she had taken her first breath of fresh air in months.

“Oh I do believe we are about to begin!” Arthur clapped, nearly upsetting his gun. This shook both Sidney and Charlotte out of their thoughts.

“First tip, Mr. Parker. Make sure to hold onto your gun with both hands, and never point in the direction of anyone else.” Charlotte cautioned, showing him the proper rest hold for his gun.

She glanced back at Sidney to see him mouth, Thank you. She merely responded with a nod and a wink before turning back to her pupil.

The hunt began without incident, each group was to be given the opportunity to shoot as the pheasants were flushed out by the liver and tan colored spaniels. The groups went in order of rank and therefore Charlotte and Sidney’s group went close to last, and as she narrated what she was doing for Arthur, she raised her gun, and her eye followed the birds from the brush to the air. She hit a pheasant on her first shot. The black retriever brought the bird back to their group. Sidney relieved the dog of the bird and then it was his turn. He missed and frowned. Arthur also shot with help from Charlotte but also missed. The shoot continued and between Sidney and Charlotte, the number of pheasants shot had become somewhat of a competition.

Before the group broke for lunch, the count was Sidney with four birds and Charlotte with six. Arthur had even gotten two birds and was exceedingly proud. Sidney, however disappointed in his own  
shooting ability, was very proud of Charlotte’s success.

“What a good shot you are, Miss. Heywood.” Sidney grinned as they walked toward the picnic setup for their group.

“Why thank you Mr. Parker.” Charlotte bit her lip as she answered, drawing Sidney’s gaze toward her mouth. “I believe that with some practice you could be just as fortunate. Perhaps you may even better me.”

“Oh I highly doubt that Miss.Heywood.” Sidney laughed, “I can only aspire to your level of greatness. Although, I can say that Arthur is definitely benefiting from your instruction.”

“I am happy to help,” Charlotte answered with a smile meant only for him.

In low voices, so as not to be overheard, they agreed that they needed to start spreading seeds of Sanditon throughout the party if they were to convince these men to visit Sanditon. As the men ate the bread, meats, and cheeses the cook sent, Charlotte and Sidney went around to the different groups and spoke with the gentlemen about the summer events at Sanditon, they even suggested that the town may soon be adding a gentleman’s gaming club and potentially other events throughout the year. Some gentlemen seemed very interested and others were simply dismissive. A potential visit next summer was so far off, it was barely in their minds.

As the day continued, they had gained some ground in terms of the men wanting to visit but it still felt as though they had barely scratched the surface in terms of what they needed to acquire.

“We still have time.” Babington said to Sidney as the group walked back toward the house, “Do not be discouraged old friend, we will find a way.” He patted him on the shoulder before walking on.

Sidney was frustrated. Charlotte’s idea of a gaming club was brilliant, it would bring gentlemen to Sanditon along with their families, who would be more attracted to the sea bathing and temperate weather. They needed more, they needed investors, people who would be willing to put money into a floundering seaside village that admittedly had little to offer at the moment. He sighed heavily before he felt a small hand wrap around his arm. He glanced down at the woman he loved. He gave her a tight smile. This had to work, there were no other options. The weight of his family's needs weighed heavily on his shoulders but...he glanced down again and looked into her eyes, those beautiful big brown eyes filled with love and faith. He could do anything with Charlotte at his side. Somehow he would succeed. He let a deep breath out and reached his hand over to secure hers on his arm. Tomorrow was another day, the day the Prince Regent would be arriving.

Arthur was a bit late joining the group because he had been distracted by the dogs, such kind playful little things, as they were leaving therefore he was forced to walk behind everyone else. His brow furrowed as he saw Miss Heywood put her hand through Sidney’s arm. Sidney’s glance at her motion and the way his hand came across to secure hers seemed a great deal more than friendly. _How curious,_ Arthur thought with a confused smile. 


	17. Of Strutting Peacocks and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I am so happy to be getting back to this story, it truly means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this one!❤️

The shooting group was just returning as Doctor Fields was taking his leave. Esther took a deep breath as she looked out her sitting room window, she knew that as soon as Marcus saw the doctor he would be in a state. She, who had just received the news herself, wished she had more time to process before her husband inevitably burst into---

“Darling, I just saw Doctor Fields leaving and he said he’d just been to see you. Are you feeling poorly, my dear girl, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve never left you this morning had I known.” Babington asked nervously striding into her sitting room after he slammed the door open. 

_Well, that had taken considerably less time than she thought, he must’ve run all the way up the stairs in order to reach her so quickly._ She turned away from the window to meet his concerned gaze. He noticed her hesitancy and strode to stand directly in front of her, taking her hands. 

“Esther, my dear. What is wrong? Please tell me, whatever it is we can bear it together.” He said softly, worried by her continued silence. 

“Well I do hope so.” Esther started slowly, “As it took both of us to get to this point. Although, I believe I shall feel much better in several months once it is all over.” 

“Several months?” Babington was still confused, his eyes roaming her figure trying to piece together this information. _Could she truly be so ill that it would take several months for her to get well?_

“Well that is the normal track of things, or so i’ve been told, unless your son or daughter decides to make their presence known earlier.” Esther said nonchalantly as though the information had not spun her world upside down. 

“Sss...son or daughter? Esther, you don’t mean?” Babington could not keep an astonished look from his face. 

“It seems Lord Babington, that you are going to be a father.” Esther smiled slowly at his overjoyed expression. 

“A father, truly? Oh, you brilliant woman.” Babington kissed her soundly, taking her in his arms, she wound her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss with just as much enthusiasm. When he released her mouth finally several moments later, he placed his forehead against hers. 

“How are you feeling, my love? Have you been terribly ill? I feel even worse that I was not by your side today.” Babington’s expression went from overjoyed to concerned instantly. His wife was the most important person in his life and he knew childbirth was difficult and dangerous. He could not stand to lose her. 

“I’m feeling much better now. The doctor said the sickness may come mostly in the mornings but I should be prepared to experience it at any time should something not agree with me.” Esther explained. 

“Bloody hell. Last night, darling did I hurt you? Did I hurt the child?” Babington referred to their rather athletic and lengthy love making the night before where they made very inventive use of her dressing table. 

“You could never hurt me, dear man. I quite enjoyed last night.” Esther smirked and placed her hand on his cheek, “I am not made of glass, there are some ways that I will have to be cautious but that is not one of them. The doctor says that nighttime activity is perfectly acceptable as long as I feel up to it.” 

Babington kissed her again then looked down between them before dropping to his knees. He rested his head against where their child lay. “Esther, my darling, you have made me the happiest of men.” He said looking up at her, before laying a kiss gently to her stomach. She smiled as he seemed fascinated with her midsection. 

“I’m told it’s much too early to feel any movement if that’s what you are looking for.” Esther said softly, looking down at this man who had changed her world. A strutting peacock, she had called him, shallow and without depth. How wrong she truly was, he was a man who loved her despite her dismissal of him, despite her shadowed past, and with no promise of returned affection. He was truly a remarkable man. 

“I just...I can’t believe that our child is just there, waiting to grow. I suppose I’ve never given much thought to how it would feel.” Babington looked up at her with an astonished smile that quickly faded when he saw the concerned look on her face, he rose to be face to face with her. “And you, darling, are you pleased with the news?” 

Esther took a deep breath, “I...I have never imagined myself as a mother. My own mother was terribly absent for the majority of my childhood. Always off in London or the Continent with my stepfather, before they died, which is why…” she stopped, she would not allow _that man_ to have any part of her thoughts and especially not this moment. “I just don’t believe i’ll be very good at it. I wouldn’t know what to do or how to act. I’m so very frightened, Marcus. I don’t want our child growing up thinking I don’t love them or that they weren’t wanted.” He let out a relieved breath and smiled at her. 

“I think that by that thought alone, my love, you will be an excellent mother. I have no idea how to be a father but we will muddle through it together, won’t we?” Babington gave her another quick kiss. Esther’s eyes filled up with tears and she nodded. 

“We’re going to have a child, Marcus.” She laughed and kissed him again, “I love you so very much, you darling man. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful life.” 

“My dear girl, thank _you_ for loving me and for giving me this amazing gift.” He picked her up and spun her around in his joy and heard her sparkling laughter, thinking how magnificent his life had truly become. He put her down, but held on tight, “I love you my darling Esther, so very much.” Their kiss turned more sensual as Babington started relieving the buttons of her dress from their moorings. When they had both undressed, he made love to her slowly with more tenderness than he had ever shown her, his wonderment evident in his eyes. When they had both reached their fulfillment, after he had separated from her, he leaned over her stomach. Telling their child how loved they were already, how excited their parents were to meet them and how wonderful and beautiful their mother was. He emphasized all of these statements with soft kisses to her midsection, his hands laid gently on her still flat stomach. 

\------

They spent the rest of the afternoon, laying in bed, discussing potential names for their new son or daughter, where they would want to raise them, who they would tell the joyous news to first. It was decided that Esther would write to her aunt today but they would tell only their closest friends until Lady Denham had received her letter. She would be most put out if she received the information after anyone else. Babington left Esther to dress for dinner and he went to join his friends as they did every evening. Mostly it had been just to plan their strategies but tonight it was much more. 

He found Crowe and Parker sat near the fire in the library already relieving his whiskey decanter of its contents. 

“Gentlemen! What a glorious day it is, or should I say what a glorious evening! I hope you both enjoyed your afternoon rest. I found mine to be quite invigorating.” Babington greeted cheerfully as he strode toward his friends. 

“Good lord man, it was a good shoot but I don’t believe it’s anything to be that excited about.” Crowe answered sardonically. 

“I believe our dear Babbers may have had a quick lie in with the dear Lady B.” Sidney smirked, “That would certainly account for his exuberant mood this evening.” 

“Oh ho! An afternoon roll, Babbers? How adventurous of you, an old married man.” Crowe and Parker laughed as Babington poured himself a glass. 

“I can say that Lady B and I are quite adventurous at any time of day gentlemen.” Babington answered sitting in his Chesterfield armchair while Parker and Crowe remained seated opposite him in the other two chairs. 

“I can definitely attone to that Babbers! A begetting of heirs, did you call it?” Sidney joked, the men laughed while Babington simply gave a secretive smile. 

“I did, and as it so happens, our endeavours were successful. Well not quite sure about the heir part but I suppose we’ll find out in about seven months or so i’m told. I truly don’t care either way!” Babington grinned at his friend's dumbfounded expressions, “We’ve decided not to tell anyone except close friends until Lady Denham has been informed however, so I beg you to keep the news amongst ourselves.” 

  
  


Sidney was the first to congratulate him. “Truly?! You’re to be a father? Congratulations, old chap!” With a laugh, Sidney stood up from this chair and embraced his friend patting him on the back in the manly style. 

Crowe remained in his seat, a look of confused disgust evident on his face. Sidney and Babbers looked back, “Surely you should give our friend your felicitations, Crowe?” prompted Sidney. 

“A child? What does one do with a child?” Crowe asked in confusion, still awestruck by the news, “Small, helpless, time consuming little creatures aren’t they?” He sighed as he rose from his chair as well, “I supposed it was inevitable, but I insist that they shall not call me Francis, I shall settle for Uncle Crowe and nothing less, I detest the name Francis. And just to warn you I _shall_ teach them every bad habit I know.” He smirked at his friends to let them know it was all in jest. Sidney and Babington simply laughed. 

He grinned as he embraced his oldest friend, Crowe was an only child and while he was definitely not comfortable around children, he was truly happy for his friend. These two men were the closest thing to brothers Crowe had ever had. They were his family. “I am truly happy for you my friend. For you and Lady B both.” He patted his shoulders and released him, taking up his seat and glass once more. “It seems that we all have something to celebrate then, as Parker and the delightful Miss. Heywood are once again on the _same page_.” 

Babington laughed again, “Truly Sidney, you’ve told her? And she has accepted your apology?” 

Sidney took a sip of whiskey and gave his friends a tight smile, “She has, but there is so much more to be done before I can be truly free and worthy enough to offer for her hand.” 

“As I told you earlier, we still have time. With Prinny arriving tomorrow and the ball the day after, we shall have time to find investors for Sanditon.” Babington reassured him, tipping his whiskey glass to him. “Now, finish your drinks gentleman, it is time to join the ladies before the rest of the guests arrive for dinner.” 

They made their way to the formal parlor where Esther, Charlotte, Diana, Arthur and Lady Susan were awaiting their arrival. They walked in to see looks of joy on everyone’s face and Charlotte embracing Esther. 

“I take it you’ve told them the good news, my love?” Babington asked before he was bombarded with good wishes from the rest of the group. 

Sidney, of course, had eyes only for Charlotte. He watched as she spoke with Esther about how she was feeling, telling her that with such a large family she was well versed with children and should Esther ever have need all she had to do was ask. Esther seemed emotional at the offer and embraced Charlotte once more. Sidney smiled as the two women separated, he imagined a different announcement and a different child soon to be born. His and Charlotte’s. An opinionated, independent little girl with her brown curls and an adorable dimple in her chin or a troublesome, scheming boy, sure to give them trouble. He truly didn’t care as long as they belonged to him and Charlotte. He walked over to her and smiled, “Such happy news is it not, Miss. Heywood?” 

“Happy indeed, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte replied, looking into his eyes. Imagining something similar, unbeknownst to him. A darling boy with his papa’s dark eyes and curls or a determined, intelligent daughter who had her father wrapped around her finger. A family with Sidney Parker, she smiled and bit her lip at the thought. 

“What seems to be on your mind, Miss Heywood? Do share it with me.” Sidney goaded looking trying to keep his eyes anywhere but her mouth, the biting of her lip was driving him to distraction.

“I’m simply very pleased for Lord and Lady Babington, Mr. Parker. A child is a joyous occasion to celebrate, is it not?” She looked up at him with a grin. 

“It is indeed Miss. Heywood. Although, I find myself a bit jealous of Babington recently.” Sidney admitted

“In what way?” Charlotte inquired

“Happiness, marriage and a child on the way with the woman he loves more than anything. I believe these to be marks of true contentment. I find myself wanting the same some day, preferably soon.” Sidney answered, his eyes avoiding hers for fear of what she’d say next. She was brilliant with his nieces and nephews but perhaps being from a large family she had enough of children. 

Before she could answer, other guests began to filter in and were announced the joyous news was hushed. Civilized society conversation began. 

Charlotte tapped his arm discreetly to get his attention, he turned to her, giving her his full attention. 

“I believe that contentment could be found in many places, Mr. Parker. But I agree with your statement, marriage and children with the person you love is a sign of true happiness. I hope that we shall find that soon as well.” She grinned up at him and it took every ounce of his will power to not take her into his arms and kiss her smiling lips. Thankfully, he was saved from that notion by his siblings walking towards them. 

“Miss Heywood! Can you not believe the joyous news?” Diana exclaimed in a hushed whisper, “How wonderful!” Arthur agreed next to her. They all accepted a drink from the passing footman. 

“Yes, it is the happiest of news. I love children and am very excited for them both.” Charlotte agreed and while Diana continued talking, she couldn’t help but glance at Sidney who was in turn, glancing at her and giving her a boyish smile. 

Arthur caught this glance and the pieces started to come together. Thinking over this past summer and he realized he had been so blind! _Sidney and Miss. Heywood!_ They had always argued so he had originally thought they didn’t care for each other but curiousloy had always asked about each other. And Sidney had always known where Miss. Heywood was when he entered a room. Arthur was immediately delighted at the prospect before reality set in, Sidney was engaged to Mrs. Campion. How could he be in love with Miss. Heywood and be engaged to Mrs. Campion? To be sure she was beautiful and poised and extremely wealthy... _Bloody hell_. Wealth. Sidney had only become engaged to Mrs. Campion after the fire at the terrace. To save the family. 

Arthur’s face dropped as he looked at Sidney and Miss. Heywood, they seemed so happy to be in one another’s presence. Everyone thought he was obtuse about what was going on but he and Diana had spoken regularly about their concern for their brother’s behavior. The drinking and fighting had seemed as if it were in the past but suddenly after his engagement it had become worse than before. They had just assumed he had fallen in with a bad crowd or some of Mrs. Campion’s set. _He had been heartbroken_ , Arthur thought sadly, over having to marry Mrs. Campion instead of Miss. Heywood. Well, that was not going to stand. He was determined that he would help Sidney in whatever way he could. He would speak with him tonight and he would also speak with Diana. They all had relied on Sidney for too long, thinking he preferred taking responsibility rather than delegating it. That would have to stop. He was a man grown and it was time to take action. Arthur smiled determinedly at his brother and Miss. Heywood. What a handsome couple they would make. 

Moments later, when it was noted that all of the guests had gathered for dinner, Esther was about to suggest they head into the dining room when the last guest was announced. _Blast it all_ , she thought, she hadn’t even had a chance to warn Sidney. In the excitement of her news and well wishing, she had forgotten to mention it! 

“Mrs. Campion, my lord, my lady.” The butler intoned. 

  
_Bloody hell_ , thought Esther. She’d forgotten that wretched woman had arrived and wreaked havoc on her maids. She discreetly turned to watch Sidney’s face fall, the smile he’d worn for days of being in Charlotte’s company gone. Immediately a look of boredom was placed onto his face. How terrible this must be for him. For Charlotte as well, her dear friend had looked as though she were going to be sick. Esther gathered herself and tucked her anger in, she was going to be a mother. She could handle an annoying little trollop like Eliza Campion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Babington Baby!!! I couldn't not write it in! I love those two and Esther deserves such happiness! Hope you all are as happy as I am with this development!😉


	18. The Surprise Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope you're not terribly annoyed with me for the delay. I've had terrible writer's block after that last chapter but i'm good now! Please enjoy this chapter and the other one i'll be posting today! 
> 
> Love to all!❤️

Esther was the first one to acknowledge her. “Mrs. Campion. So lovely that you could join us. We were just about to head in for dinner.” 

Eliza walked over to their group and stood next to Sidney not bothering to notice how he stiffened in her presence. 

“Thank you Lady Babington. I just couldn’t stand to be away from my darling Sidney a moment longer.” Eliza gave the room a sickly sweet smile and wrapped her hand around Sidney’s arm. Esther looked at Sidney’s face only to see it void of expression as if he were trying to imagine himself anywhere else. She was about to make a comment when the butler came in to announce that dinner was ready. Babington escorted Lady Susan into the dining room and others paired up and followed in order of rank. Sidney was still unfortunately in Eliza’s clutches. As Sidney and Eliza walked ahead, Mr. Arthur Parker offered his arm to a stunned and subdued Charlotte. 

“Come along Miss Heywood. I’ve heard rumor that they are serving a scrumptious Bakewell Tart this evening.” he whispered. He was relieved when she snapped herself from her reveries and gave him a slight smile. 

“Lead the way Mr. Parker.” 

Crowe held off to escort Esther. 

“I guess this won’t be as easy as we hoped, Lady Babbers.” Crowe whispered watching Charlotte and ahead of her Sidney. 

“No, Crowe it won’t but I’ll be damned if that woman ruins my house party!” She answered quietly. 

Crowe chuckled, “This I can’t wait to see. Lead on Lady Babbers.” They smirked at each other and headed towards the dining room. 

  
  


\-----

Sidney was doing his best to keep his emotions intact. Eliza was here, early with no notice. It could only mean that she had found out that Charlotte was present. He escorted Eliza to her side of the table before taking his a couple chairs down on the opposite side of the table and  _ God Bless Esther _ , next to Charlotte. He pulled out Charlotte’s chair as well, brushing her shoulder as he did so. He hoped the small touch would calm her. He could tell she was nervous. She mumbled her thanks. It shouldn’t be like this. He should be able to show how much he loved her freely not hiding it like it was something to be ashamed of. 

They got through the first few courses with little issue. Eliza occupied herself by speaking with the viscount seated to her right but continued casting dark glances toward Sidney and Charlotte. Sidney kept his conversation with Charlotte polite and asked about her family and her experiences in London, which he dearly wished he could take part in. She had visited several museums and spoke about them all with such enthusiasm. He couldn’t stop from smiling at her passion when she spoke about all of the paintings and sculptures she’d seen. They also spoke with Esther and Crowe and Diana and Arthur who were also seated at the end of the table with them. 

“Miss Heywood!” Eliza called with a mocking tone, “You do seem to be the life of the party at that end of the table. Pray, what could be so entertaining?” 

Charlotte risked a glance at Esther, who rolled her eyes. She didn’t dare look at Sidney, but she could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves. “I was just telling them a silly event that happened a couple months ago with one of my siblings, Mrs. Campion. I’m sure it wouldn’t be something you would find humor in.” 

Eliza smirked back at her, “How quaint. No, I daresay you’re correct. I find little amusement in farm talk. It’s all exceedingly dull. I swear it goes right over my head. I am a city girl at heart. Which is why I’m so glad that Sidney and I will be living exclusively in London after we wed.” She preened as she gave his information like it was something to be celebrated. 

Sidney’s jaw clenched at the mention of a life he was doing his damndest to avoid. He opened his mouth to respond but Esther intervened first. “Truly Mrs. Campion? How odd, as Sidney was just explaining to us how much he dearly wished to set up a home in Sanditon. He does so love the country, you know.” Esther smiled a sickly sweet smile at Eliza. They had caught the attention of Lady Susan and Babington at the opposite end of the table, who gazed down the table with concern. 

Eliza’s eyes flashed with anger at being contradicted. “I’m sure you are quite mistaken Lady Babington. Sidney and I abhor the country, why a house party as elegant as this is the only thing which could tempt us to leave our beloved city. Isn’t that right, Sidney?” Eliza smiled at him, assuming that he would give a short answer agreeing with her. 

“Not exactly, Mrs. Campion. I find that I do prefer being close to the seaside and to family as opposed to holding myself up in London with nothing to do but idle nonsense.” Sidney answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Well…my dear. That is different from what we discussed last week. But you have every right to change your mind, darling. I suppose even after being in love with one another for 10 years, you are bound to learn more about each other every day. Is that not the way of marriage?” Eliza laughed coyly, her comment catching the attention of Lord Coventry who was seated just a few seats away, a few of the other men and their wives turned as well. 

_ Was Eliza truly implying that they had been having an affair during her marriage? _ Sidney attempted to hold onto his calm. 

“Do tell us what is so amusing Mrs. Campion?” Lord Coventry called smiling in his usual happy way. 

“Just speaking of marriage and getting to know your partner, my dear Lord Coventry. I find that you learn something new every day regarding your beloved.” Eliza answered, gleeful to be the center of attention. 

“Ah marriage, what an intriguing topic. Mr. Parker is a lucky man, Mrs. Campion, to have such a witty and lovely fiancee.” Eliza accepted his praises readily and looked at Sidney to make sure he had agreed with Lord Coventry’s astute observation. Sidney merely gave a terse smile and took another sip of wine. 

“Miss Heywood, what of your thoughts on marriage? It seems as though all young women are obsessed with the topic lately.” Lord Coventry joked, laughter joining his from the rest of the table. 

Sidney tensed again, taking a deep breath to avoid the major faux pas of getting out of his seat to punch the arrogant sod in his laughing face. Charlotte’s hand brushed the fist he hadn't even realized he’d made, as she laid her napkin next to her plate. He calmed slightly. They both seemed to remember Mrs. Campion asking the same question at the regatta that ended with Sidney chasing after Charlotte, not caring who saw or what others thought. She didn’t want him to make a scene here, not when he knew so much rested on the guests investments and support. 

“Well Lord Coventry, I have been asked that question many times recently but I have to say that even though young women are not expected to have opinions, I believe that marriage should be based on equality of affection and compatibility. If two people are not compatible, I don’t believe it promises too much for the success of a marriage, therefore lending itself into a form of slavery. Do you not agree, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked, taking a sip of her wine while glancing at Mrs. Campion. Several men scoffed at the notion but several of their wives nodded in agreement. 

“Well said, Miss. Heywood. Compatibility in a marriage is something that must not be compromised. I believe that the majority of people miserable in their marriages can put it down to being incompatible.” Sidney agreed with a smile in her direction. Mrs. Campion seethed from her seat, glaring in their direction, a tight smile painted on her face. 

“Yes, Charlotte. That was quite prettily said, we quite agree with you. Don’t we, my dear Babington?” Esther urged toward her husband. 

“Of course, my dear. Brilliantly said Miss. Heywood! Which leads me into a story of how I convinced Lady Babington to marry me. You see it started at the annual cricket match in Sanditon...” Babington began with a laugh, his eyes meeting Esther’s as he told the story of her rejection and then subsequent acceptance at the Midsummer Ball. 

Charlotte smiled at him, and after his story, the conversation turned back toward more conventional topics. Mrs. Campion continued glaring in Charlotte’s direction before her attention was seized by a lady across from her complimenting her on her dress. 

Sidney briefly brought his hand to his side underneath the table reached to grab Charlotte’s. He had been wrong before in not supporting her in front of Eliza, he would never make that mistake again. Charlotte was the one who owned his heart and he would stand up for her in any situation. They would stand together always. 

  
  


\-----

Once everyone had finished with dessert, the men stayed in the dining room to enjoy cigars and brandy while the women alighted to the drawing room. The younger gentlemen gathered together to one end of the table and left the older men to talk politics at the other. 

They engaged in some congenial topics before the conversation turned to the women. “Quite an intriguing dinner conversation tonight Babington.” Mr. Holmes, a young wealthy gentleman with a rakish but friendly disposition said with an amused laugh. 

Crowe answered him with a groan, “Quite right, talk of marriage at the dinner table, ghastly subject. Glad to be in the presence of gentlemen where we no longer have to speak of the subject. I fear I shall break out in hives, if we talk anymore about it.” 

The other younger gentleman chuckled obligingly. 

Lord Coventry interjected into the laughter, “Yes, quite an irritating subject. Unfortunately for some of us, we must look to secure the future of our lines. I do find the young Miss. Heywood quite lovely, she’s not aristocracy but I believe she comes from a large family. She’d be bound to give a man an heir and spare quickly and the begetting of them would be no hardship.” He laughed loudly with a couple other gentlemen joining in on his raunchy joke. 

Crowe and Babington looked at each other then to Sidney whose jaw was clenched so tight it was a wonder they didn’t hear his teeth crack. They both were prepared to hold their friend back if he chose to go over the table after the man. 

“I don’t believe Miss. Heywood would appreciate being spoken about as if she were a item to be purchased in a shop.” Sidney said darkly, his gaze meeting Coventry’s. 

“It was just a jest, man. Calm down. You seem awfully protective of Miss. Heywood, Parker. It’s quite curious.” Lord Coventry replied with a wry smile.

“What are you asking, Coventry?” Sidney replied, barely controlling his annoyance. 

“I’m just wondering, why a man engaged to such a wealthy, beautiful woman would be so protective of a young farm girl from the middle of nowhere.” Coventry retorted arrogantly. 

“Miss. Heywood is a dear friend of the Parker family, she was a guest of my brother and sister-in-law over the summer. She has become quite a dear friend to all of us in the Parker family.” Sidney answered cautiously, wondering what the other man was trying to get at. 

Babington interjected to give Sidney support, “She has also become quite dear to my wife, Coventry.” 

The other men, with the exception of Crowe and Babington, looked around the circle confused as to the undertone of the conversation.

“Ah. Family friend, is it? Quite right.” Coventry answered with a wry smile, “Well no disrespect meant, Parker. I was merely making an observation given that I’m told the girl comes from such a large family. I quite admire Miss. Heywood. Not afraid to speak her mind. Quite refreshing in society, I dare say.” 

Sidney glared at the man who looked as if he were daring Sidney to say something else.  _ If the man spoke about Charlotte any further, he would punch him in his smug aristocratic nose. Let him see how high and mighty he was with blood pouring from his face.  _

Babington broke the awkward silence, “Gentlemen, I’ve grown sick of your company, let us go and join the lovelier half of our house party.” He joked moving toward the door while the other men stubbed out their cigars and followed him. 

Crowe took a swig of his brandy, “Here, here!” 


	19. Wildcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for today! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all of your wonderful words of support and love!!! I truly appreciate it! Love to all!❤️

When the men joined the women in the drawing room, Coventry immediately joined Charlotte, Diana, and Lady Susan who were standing in the corner of the room, much to Sidney’s annoyance. He watched as Coventry became jovial and entertaining while the women laughed at whatever nonsense he was spouting.  _ There was more to that man than just aristocratic arrogance, _ Sidney thought. He was tempted to go to Charlotte but knew that if he did it would only give Eliza more cannon fodder to use against both of them. 

He joined Babington and Crowe toward the middle of the room. Crowe spoke first, “All things considered, tonight went rather well I think.” 

Babington and Sidney turned to look at him incredulously, “What?” Crowe defended, “It could have gone worse, Parker could have vaulted the table and planted Coventry a facer for daring to speak about his dearest lady love.” 

“The man would’ve deserved it.” Sidney grunted.

“I’ve been given distinct orders that there is not to be any bloodshed at this house party, men. So you will have to take any disagreements outside, Esther fears for the carpets.” Babington joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. 

Sidney let out a deep sigh, he finally spoke, “I need this to be done as quickly as possible lads. I cannot go on much longer and neither can Charlotte. It's unfair for her.” He glanced back over at the woman he loved. She deserved far more than this secrecy. 

Babington agreed, “It will all work out as it’s supposed to, old friend. I promise you. We will work as quickly as possible.” 

“Work as quickly as possible for what, Lord Babington?” A voice floated from behind the men. All three turned to see Mrs. Campion standing there. Sidney swore in his head.  _ How much had she heard? _

“A new business venture, Mrs. Campion. Sid, Babbers and I are going to be entering into a business venture together shortly. Has to do with import and export, deadly dull stuff if you ask me, but it promises to be very lucrative if it takes off.” Crowe said immediately, giving her his most charming smile. 

She gave him a smirk then looked around at the men, and stopped on Sidney, “Hmmm. Sidney, dear. Why haven’t you told me of this  _ business venture _ ? You know I dearly love to be involved in your life. I feel this is the sort of information one should share with their beloved fiancee.” She placed her hand through his arm in a cozying gesture that he assumed to outside parties would look affectionate but to him it just felt possessive. 

Taking a sip of his wine, he gave her a tight smile before responding. “I don’t see the need to bore you with all of my business dealings, Eliza.”   
  


“But if it has to do with you and your business, of course it’s not boring, darling.” She ran her hand up and down his forearm, “We are going to be married soon.” 

“Well not to worry. It’s none of your concern.” Sidney replied distantly. He just wanted to be alone...well preferably alone with Charlotte but he knew that wasn’t possible not with Eliza here. 

“Very well. If you’ll excuse us gentlemen, my fiance and I must mingle with the other guests.” Eliza said dragging Sidney away from his friends as if it were her house party not the Babington’s. He apologized to them with a short nod before being heading into the lion’s den with Eliza. 

\-----

The rest of the evening proceeded as expected. Eliza had hauled Sidney around to speak with different members of the house party, most of them men he had already spoken to regarding the taking up property in Sanditon. A few of them asked more questions about the town but each time they did, Eliza attempted to change the subject claiming that it was dull talk for a house party. 

By the time, guests started to head towards their beds. Sidney was barely holding himself together. He’d had enough of Eliza for one evening. Thankfully, she was so distracted during her conversation with a countess, she barely noticed he’d left. 

He glanced over toward Charlotte, Diana and Arthur were seated. Lady Susan had already gone up for the evening. He walked toward his siblings and Charlotte.  _ Eliza couldn’t find fault with him saying goodnight to his siblings, could she?  _

“Arthur, Diana,” he started, then continued in a lower voice, “Miss Heywood. I find myself quite exhausted from today's activities, I believe I will head up now. I just wanted to wish you all a good night.” He tried to keep his gaze on all three but his eyes found Charlotte’s all the same. 

“Oh of course, Sidney!” Diana exclaimed, “It has been such an exciting day. And with Mrs. Campion arriving as well! You must be so relieved to have her by your side once more. And you must get your rest, being out so early in the morning in the damp. You're lucky you haven’t caught ill!”

Charlotte’s bit her lip in order to keep from laughing and it would have been amusing had Sidney’s glance not caught on her teeth grabbing her plump lower lip. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

“Yes, Yes. Diana, Sidney is very well. It’s been a long day for all of us. I believe I will actually head up as well. We can walk together, brother! What!” Arthur said, in his usual jovial tone, rising from the chair he was sat in. 

“Very well. Have a wonderful night, Miss Heywood. Diana.” He gave both women a short nod and bow before he and Arthur took their leave. 

He and Arthur walked in silence until they reached the top of the stairs. Their rooms were close to each other and so they began walking in the same direction. 

“Sidney, I wonder if I may ask you a personal question?” Arthur began, he and Sidney had never been particularly close, as his older brother was in Antigua for most of Arthur’s teenage years, therefore he felt slightly uncomfortable asking such a probing question. 

Sidney stopped walking and turned to face him, “Of course, Arthur. You are my brother after all. You may ask me any question you wish.” 

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath before he began, “I was wondering if you were happy.” He spoke quite quickly, “I only ask because I noticed how happy you seemed earlier this week but you were very tense and distant with Mrs. Campion this evening. And it occurred to me, you see, after spending all day with you and Miss. Heywood, that you may have had feelings for her. She is quite a wonderful young woman, quite lovely too inside and out and we all dearly love her and of course want you to be happy. But of course if you do in fact love Mrs. Campion, then please tell me to mind my own business and we will speak no more about it.” Arthur finally finished, and let out a breath. 

Sidney smiled tightly, touched by his brother’s concern. Obviously he hadn’t done a good job of hiding his irritation with Eliza as well as he’d thought. “I am as happy as the situation requires, Arthur.” He intentionally didn’t mention Charlotte or the money. He didn’t want his brother to know the extent of his misery. Not until he had the means to correct the problem. He continued walking, hands behind his back until Arthur called out to him. 

“But what of Miss. Heywood?” Arthur asked walking quickly to meet him again, “It seemed as though you are always in her presence and she in yours. And when I see the two of you together, you are both simply alight with happiness. The way you both look at each other is quite romantic. I believe you love her, brother. But I can’t understand why you would marry Eliza if you care for Miss. Heywood?” 

Sidney looked at his brother’s concerned face and knew he had to tell him the truth, “Well, Arthur, you are entirely correct. I love Charlotte...Miss. Heywood, with every fiber of my being. She is entirely too good and kind for the likes of me but when I am with her I find I am my best and truest self. She accepts me with all of my faults and flaws. She challenges me to be better each day.” He paused in thought before continuing softly, “I was going to propose to her before the fire at the terrace. Then I was going to propose when I returned from London with another solution but no bank would speak with me and no one else was willing to invest. I thought of selling off my business ventures but it wouldn’t have even come close to being enough even with you and Diana contributing. Eliza was my last hope. She offered to fund the Sanditon project, but only if I married her and played the doting society husband. I tried to find other options but there were none to be had. So I sold my soul to Eliza and in the process broke my own heart and that of my dearest Charlotte.” 

Arthur was aghast at what his brother had just told him. “Sidney.” He stopped overwhelmed with emotion, “I am so sorry. Had I thought for even a moment….that burden should never have been solely on you. We have all relied upon you for too long.” He placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder before continuing, “You must break your engagement to Mrs. Campion. I find her very calculating and unkind. And even though she tries to hide it, she is annoyed by Diana and me. You must follow your heart, Sidney. Break things off with Mrs. Campion and marry Miss. Heywood. She fits in so wonderfully with our family and she makes a perfectly crisp slice of toast.” Arthur finished with his signature large smile. 

Sidney smiled back at him, “To be honest with you, Arthur. That is what this entire house party is about. Charlotte and I along with our friends are attempting to find ways to fund Sanditon without Mrs. Campion’s money. I believe we shall be successful at that but I think the problem will be attempting to break it off with Eliza. She will never let me go of her own volition but I find a way, somehow.” 

“Jolly Good! Now, please know you can count on Diana and myself for anything you require! I will explain everything to her. One way or another, we are Parkers, we will fix this, yet! How very exciting.” Arthur gave a laugh as Sidney pulled him in for a brotherly hug. They patted each other’s backs before letting go and continuing toward their rooms. Arthur reached his room first and before he opened the door turned back toward Sidney, “I am so glad that you and Miss. Heywood found each other, Sidney. I cannot wait for her to become part of our family.” 

Sidney smiled, “Me as well, Arthur. Me as well.” With a nod, he left his brother and headed toward his own room further down the hall. He opened his door and began disrobing for bed. After he laid his coat and waistcoat on the chair, he began to unbutton his shirt when he noticed a letter addressed to him in Mrs. Griffith’s handwriting. He groaned out loud at the thought of Georgiana misbehaving or heaven forbid running away again. He barely finished reading the missive, which thankfully had just been a progress update on Georgiana’s studies before he heard the door to his bedroom open. He turned quickly, silently hoping that somehow Charlotte had defied all convention and propriety to visit him alone. 

“Eliza?” Sidney couldn’t contain his shock at Eliza’s entrance into his bedroom. “What are you doing here? This is the gentlemen’s wing you know.” He kept his distance from her on the other side of the room. 

Eliza smiled at him seductively, “Of course I’m aware of that, darling Sidney. But i’ve missed you so much this past week and I couldn’t wait to have you all to myself.” She walked slowly closer to him until she was standing only steps away. “Everyone is so distracted, they’ll never notice that I don’t spend the night in my own room. Plus what else are house parties good for, if not for some scandalous behavior?” She smirked and ran her hand along his arm. 

Sidney shook off her arm and walked past her toward the door, “Regardless of what house parties are good for, you shouldn’t be here Eliza. It’s improper. You must leave. Now.” 

She followed him with quick steps until she stood before him again, placing her hands on his face and pressing her body against his. “It’s not improper, we’re to be married soon. No one else need know that we anticipated our vows. I want you so very badly, Sidney.” She moved tilted her head up in order to kiss him but was taken aback when he grabbed her wrists tightly and removed her hands from his face. 

“I said no, Eliza. Go back to your room and be careful that you’re not seen.” Sidney replied angrily. Eliza wrenched her hands from his grasp. 

“Fine. I won’t beg you. But don’t act like you are such a saint, Sidney. I know that you have frequented Mrs. Harris’ boarding house on many occasions. I wonder what you family and darling little farm girl would think if they knew that information.” With those words, she opened the door and slammed it shut. 

With her gone, Sidney rested his head against the door before turning around and looking eagerly at his bed. Not caring about where it landed, he tore his shirt from his back and angrily slipped off evening dress shoes, socks and finally his breeches. He slipped into bed and folded his arms behind his head. His annoyance at Eliza’s intrusion and threat was still resonating with him and he doubted he’d get any sleep tonight. He grabbed the book, he’d left on the side table and began to read. It was Wordsworth, one of Charlotte’s favorite’s she’d said. As he read, his thoughts drifted towards her, chasing away the ugliness of his interaction with Eliza. He fell asleep thinking of Charlotte and her sweet smile. 

  
  


\-----

Eliza huffed down the hallway not caring who saw her walking in the gentlemen’s wing, she reached the stairs and made her way toward her own room. Opening and slamming the door shut. A figure sat in the chair in front of her fireplace, drinking a glass of whiskey he must have procured from a footman. 

“So did he bite, dear Eliza?” the man asked nonchalantly. 

“No. He’s still playing the saint.” Eliza scoffed as she walked toward the man. “Still pining over that little farmer’s daughter. You need to take care of her for me.” 

“Don’t worry, dearest. I have a plan.” the man answered with a wolfish grin.

“Now, come and unbutton me. If you’re going to be here, you can at least make yourself useful.” Eliza ordered stopping a few feet from where he sat. 

The man laughed but obliged, he rose and she turned so that he could unbutton her evening gown. He slid the buttons from their moorings and once he was halfway through, leaned down to kiss her neck. She leaned back against him as he slid the dress from her body. “Well if your fiance won’t tend to your needs, then I guess I shall have to bear the burden.” He turned her quickly in his arms and kissed her aggressively before starting to remove her undergarments. 

_ Yes, _ Eliza thought as her lover's lips moved over her skin,  _ Sidney would be hers and his little farmer’s daughter would be off married to someone else, completely out of his reach.  _ She dearly loved winning. 


	20. Dream a little Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments! I feel awful for taking so long to update and that I feel like i'm making so many excuses but i truly don't mean to, I've just started teaching again and it's been very time consuming so it's been extremely tough for me to find the time to write lately. 
> 
> I'm just finishing up editing the next chapter but it's a bit long so I wanted to give you all a lovely little Sidlotte moment that wouldn't leave my head. I've also outlined the rest of the story and I'm very excited for y'all to read it! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient and kind! Love to all! I hope you enjoy!❤️

_The sunlight filtered through his eyelids. A reddish gold that was calming and warm yet not as warm as the lyrical voice that floated over him. Charlotte’s voice always sounded like a melody to him even when she was yelling. His lips curved up in a smile. His head rested in her lap and her fingers combed through his hair in a soothing gesture, he could hear birds chirping and the roar of the sea in the distance and feel that scratch of long grass against his back, he’d forgone a vest therefore he felt the warmth of her legs through her dress and his thin shirt. He opened his eyes to see her beautiful eyes concentrated on the words she was reading, the book half obscuring his view of the rest of her face. He reached up, grabbed the book gently, as it was one of her favorites, and lowered it to the ground somewhere beside him._

_“Sidney!” Charlotte laughed, “What are you doing? I’m not finished.”_

_Sitting up, he sighed, “I couldn’t see your face because of that book and decided the situation needed to be remedied.”_

_“You were sleeping there was no need for you to see my face, you silly man!” Charlotte chuckled, exasperated at his absurdity of his logic, as Sidney tucked a stray curl from her face._

_“But I’m awake now and I’d like to see my wife’s face.” Sidney said seriously as his finger continued it’s journey down her neck to her collarbone and ran over the top of her breast. He couldn’t resist and she sucked in a deep breath as his finger ran underneath the edge of her dress toward her nipple. Charlotte moaned at his touch._

_“So responsive, love.” Sidney whispered as he leaned down to follow his finger with his mouth kissing his way around the bodice._

_She just chuckled, “And whose fault is that?”_

_He smiled wolfishly and slid the sleeve of her dress down her shoulder following it with his lips, when she suddenly gave a loud gasp as if in pain._

_Sidney’s head popped up, “Are you alright love?”_

_Charlotte groaned, “Yes but apparently your son has decided that you’ve interrupted his story and he is none too pleased.”_

_He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly, “Well we can’t have that can we?” He slid his body down so that his face was even with her rounded stomach which was just visible as she sat. She smiled as she looked down at him._

_“Hello my darling girl,” Charlotte shook her head as he began speaking to their child. He looked up and smiled, “Fine, my darling_ **_little one_ ** _. I’m very sorry to have interrupted your story but there’s no need to torment your mother. She is the most incredible woman and she deserves to be treated as such. I promise we shall finish your story later. Now go to sleep while I kiss your mother senseless.” He kissed her stomach, gazing at it with wonder placing his hand against it as he felt a tiny foot kick out in answer._

_“Sidney! I’m sure there is no need to traumatize the child so early.” Charlotte couldn’t control the laughter that was bubbling up from her normally stoic husband’s very emotional conversation with their unborn child._

_He chuckled at her laughter and rose up so that his lips were even with hers, “And now one for my beautiful wife.” He wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her, slowly cutting off her giggles and turning them into a moan as he laid them both back onto the ground._

_“And what of your complaints now, love?” Sidney smirked as he pulled away to put his forehead against hers. She smiled back at him._

_“Insignificant.” Charlotte replied, “Though I have no idea why you insist it will be a girl, my mother says that it will be a boy and with 11 other children I would say she knows what she is about.”_

_“Well," Sidney said, suddenly serious again, as he looked into her eyes, "My wife is so lovely that having a little girl as beautiful, intelligent and opinionated as she is would be more than a brute like me could ask for.” Charlotte started tearing up._

_“Oh no darling, I’m sorry.” Sidney said concerned at this burst of tears, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I would be just as happy with a boy. As long as you and our child are healthy and safe, I care not what we are blessed with.” He eyes searching her face to make sure he hadn’t hurt her._

_“No, no I’m sorry. I’m feeling more emotional than usual today. How could I have ever said that you were insensible of feeling?" She placed a hand on his cheek, "When you are so loving to me and to our child. Most men barely care until the child is born and then only if it’s a boy.”_

_“Well my darling, I am not most men. I have been blessed with more than I deserve. A beautiful wife who is much too good for me and soon to a beautiful child.” Sidney said kissing her brow, “I am the luckiest of men.”_

_Charlotte smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lips and grasping her hips to meet with his._

_A loud bang sounded in the distance and brought him to a seated position, ready for danger._

Sidney sat up like a shot and realized that he was not in fact in a meadow in Sanditon but in bed at Babington’s estate, alone. A door slamming down the hall had woken him up. He laid back, fist against his forehead. The dream, like all of his recent dreams of Charlotte, had felt so real. He felt the scratch of grass against his back and the sweet taste of her lips on his. 

He lay in bed for a moment, trying to separate his very vivid dream from the grim reality of his situation. Eliza sneaking into his room last night attempting to seduce him, Coventry’s comments about Charlotte. Charlotte’s face filled with hurt when Eliza was announced before dinner. Babington and Esther announcing they were to be parents. Charlotte’s confirmation that she also wanted a family...with him. 

The last part was likely what had prompted the vividness of Charlotte expecting, a life he would gladly trade everything for. Before he met her, he had never thought much of being a father. Oh he loved his nieces and nephews to be sure but he had never thought himself worthy of marriage let alone of raising children, especially children with Charlotte. He had already mucked up the situation with Georgiana. 

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair especially to Charlotte. Hadn’t he done enough for his family? Hadn’t she? He knew that he owed Tom his life for paying his debts but surely, as Babington had said he didn’t owe him his entire life. 

What if he couldn’t do it? What if he couldn’t find the money to save Sanditon and Tom? The unending dread of that thought, of actually having to marry Eliza, was unthinkable. The emptiness of not having a future with Charlotte. Of never playfully arguing over whether their child was to be a girl or a boy. Never getting to make love to her. Never waking up with her in his arms, both his heart and head rebelled.

How had this one small, opinionated, beautiful woman changed him in such a short amount of time? He shook his head, gathered himself and got out of bed. His mood was darker than it had been the past few days, the severity of his burden heavy on his mind. He walked to his dressing room to ready himself, hoping his mood would improve with coffee.


	21. Nobody but You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your wonderful comments! Thank you for sticking with me! I apologize that we had to make that little interlude a dream but as Sidney's problem is not yet solved, I'm leaning more toward a foreshadowing. 😉  
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Let me know your thoughts! Love to all!❤️

As it turned out, Sidney’s mood did not improve, no matter how much coffee he’d drunk. He hid himself away in Babington’s library for the majority of the day, responding to Mrs. Griffith’s letter and writing new letters to Georgiana to see how she was feeling, then Tom and Stringer to see how the clean up of the terrace was progressing. He regretted being so unsociable especially when everything was riding on garnering interest in Sanditon but the thought of being forced to spend time with Eliza after the stunt she pulled last night, was not something he had the patience for today. 

  
  


He knew she’d be searching for him so he decided to avoid the rest of the house party all together and therefore spent the afternoon holed up in Babington’s library. He’d spoken with Babbers first to request the use of his library for some business and he knew his friend had seen to it that he was not to be disturbed, unfortunately, by avoiding the rest of the house party also meant avoiding Charlotte, which he deeply regretted. He wished that she would forgo all propriety and come to find him. He needed the advice and comfort only she could give but he also knew that he didn’t deserve to receive that comfort until he was free of Eliza. He slammed a fist down on Babington’s desk in anger. Perhaps it was best that Charlotte never came to find him, he was not fit for her company today. 

\-----

That evening, Charlotte lay in bed unable to sleep for the second time that week. The fire was starting to burn low but the candle she’d lit earlier still burned bright, much like her thoughts. The Prince Regent had arrived earlier in the afternoon with, surprisingly, very little fanfare. She had greeted him along with Lord Babington, Esther and Lady Susan. They had a lovely tea time with just the five of them, in Esther’s private parlor. The Prince Regent was again very congenial and eager to hear more about Sanditon and it’s occupants. 

She was surprised that Sidney hadn’t been present; she knew how much he’d wanted to speak with the Prince Regent about visiting Sanditon. In fact, she hadn’t seen him all day until finally he arrived in the dining room for dinner but when he did, he was very quiet and distant. They’d been seated slightly further apart tonight to account for their royal visitor. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the presence of the Prince Regent or Eliza’s sudden appearance last night and constant chatter at dinner. She seemed to think the more she laughed and drew attention to herself the more the Prince Regent would pay attention to her. For his sake, the Prince Regent barely paid any attention to her focusing on speaking to Babington and Lady Susan from the head of the table. 

She did not try to force conversation with Sidney. She knew how stressful this entire business was for him and how much pressure he was under to find a solution for both of them. She regretted that this had fallen to him and wished she could do more to help or just find a moment alone to speak with him. _ It was a wonder he didn’t change his mind, it would certainly be the easier option.  _ She shook her head _ , Stop Charlotte! Sidney has told you he loves you, you must stop second guessing yourself...and him.  _

She remembered their encounter earlier in the week and a sudden thought occurred to her. Perhaps Sidney was struck with the same affliction, troubled by his thoughts and unable to sleep, he’d decided to spend time in the library. She knew it was reckless but she needed to see him, to try and provide support and comfort and if he wasn’t there, she’d simply find another book to read and return to her room. Sliding out of bed, she threw on her dressing gown and grabbed her candle before silently heading down the hall. 

The lamps that had been lit earlier in the week had long burned out due to the lateness of the hour. She was thankful she had brought her own candle. Slipping downstairs and through the library door. She looked around, and although the fire was still lit, the library remained empty. She let out a sigh of disappointment at not finding Sidney but she was also partially relieved because perhaps it meant he was getting some much needed rest. 

She set her candle down on the side table and went to look for another book. As she approached the bookshelf, she tried to read the titles but all she could think of was their kiss in the same spot. The feeling of his full lips moving against hers, the taste of him, his arms holding her to him as if she were necessary to him. She was still lost in reminiscent thought when she heard the library door shut, spinning around smiling fully expecting to see Sidney standing there she was doubly surprised when it wasn’t Sidney she saw but Lord Coventry. 

“Well met, Miss Heywood.” Lord Coventry said as a slow smile spread over his face, “I thought I saw another sleepless person skulking around in the shadows.” 

“Lord Coventry. I...I was not expecting anyone else to be here.” Charlotte replied, she clutched at the neck of her dressing gown realizing that she was desperately underdressed. “I apologize for my dress, I couldn’t sleep and thought to find a book. But if you will excuse me I will head back to my room.” She moved to walk past him but he caught her elbow. She stiffened at his unwelcome touch and she smelled whiskey on his breath as he spoke, a slight slur to his words. 

“Miss Heywood, there’s no need to leave so quickly. I would dearly love a companion this evening. We are so rarely able to converse as I would wish at this blasted house party.” Lord Coventry began. Charlotte attempted to pull her arm free but his grip only tightened. 

“Lord Coventry, you seem to have indulged a bit much this evening and this is most improper. I’m afraid I must be going. I ask that you release my arm.” Charlotte said, attempting a stern voice but she could hear her own voice shake. 

He only smiled, “On the contrary Miss Heywood, it is late, we are alone, there is no need to worry about being interrupted, no one shall know we spent an evening merely talking.” 

“I respectfully disagree and must insist you release me, Lord Coventry.” Charlotte urged. 

She didn’t think Coventry would hurt her but the way he reeked of drink, she hoped he’d still be gentlemen enough to acquiesce to her request. 

Charlotte attempted to wrench her arm free again but he pulled her in front of him and caught her body to his. She was trapped and although she struggled he was much larger and stronger than she was. Her thoughts flew back to that night in London outside the Seven Stars pub.  _ Stupid Charlotte, see where your reckless decisions get you!, s _ he thought to herself.  _ And Sidney isn’t here to save you.  _ The man she loved was most likely sleeping three floors and several corridors away, unaware that she was in trouble. 

“Now, now Miss Heywood.” He chuckled at her efforts. “No need to struggle, I know you have felt for me what I’ve felt for you the moment we met. I’ve watched you at every ball and I’ve long desired a chance to have you all to myself. Now we have that chance, I won’t let it go to waste.” 

Charlotte’s thoughts raced as she tried to think of what to do, if anyone caught them her reputation would be ruined and she thought perhaps she could catch him off guard if she played along with his game. She ceased struggling but was still tense in case he made another move. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, shall I? I didn’t just happen upon you here in this library. I followed you. As soon as I saw your door open and you slip out, I knew you’d want me to follow.” Coventry confided softly. 

“My door?” Charlotte’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What were you doing in the women’s corridor, I’d thought the men were placed in a different wing?” 

He chuckled, “We are, my dear, but I was taking a nighttime stroll and wandered past your room.” He released her arm to run his finger down her cheek. “It took everything I had to not enter. I know you want me, Charlotte. There is no need to hide it. We are alone. We can do anything we please and no one will ever know.” 

“You’re sorely mistaken sir. I apologize if I have convinced you I had any feelings other than friendship. It was not my intention.” Charlotte replied in fear. His words resonating in her head.  _ Anything we please. Alone. _ It was so late, and they were far from the wings where everyone was asleep. Even if she could scream, she doubted anyone would hear her. And if they did, her reputation and those of her siblings and family would be ruined, not to mention the scandal it would bring upon Esther and Babington. 

She kept her eyes on his face but her mind raced with possibilities, she grew up with several brothers and she knew exactly where to hit a man to cause pain but she’d have to wait for the right time and even then, she was only hoping she would embarrass him enough that he would release her but what if she only made him angry? The man holding her was nothing like the man who’d spoken so kindly to her at her first ball in London. It was as if he were a different man entirely, his blue eyes full of hubris. 

Unfortunately, she saw his eyes darken and before she could brace herself he smashed his lips into hers. It was aggressive and slightly painful, she tried to scream but it was muffled by his mouth. She pressed her hands against his chest to try and push him away but it only made him hold on tighter. His hands tightened around her and she used all her strength to wrench her head away, twisting it to the side. 

He only chuckled, “Now, now pet. Don’t play hard to get, you and I both know that you want this.” His hand moved up her waist to grab her breast. He squeezed tightly 

“Lord Coventry, stop please!” She said firmly, still attempting to push him off. She decided that now was the time, and as his lips glanced over her collarbone, she lifted her knee but her dressing gown got tangled between her legs and his and she was unable to bring it up all the way so she hit his thigh. He grunted and his eyes glowed with anger. 

“That’s how you want to play it then, is it?” He murmured darkly, “Well then, have it your way.” 

He grabbed at her dressing gown and wrenched it off her shoulder rending the fabric. She pushed him away enough to shout, “No!” loudly, a few seconds later, Coventry was gone. 

It took her a moment to realize what had happened. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw Coventry sprawled out on the ground and Sidney standing over top of him, chest heaving with rage. He lunged after Coventry punching him in the face, once, twice, until Charlotte finally came to her senses and rushed toward him. She grabbed his arm as it came up to hit Coventry again. 

“Sidney, stop!” Charlotte cried, stepping back when he whirled on her, before realizing it was she who pulled him off. “That’s enough.” His breath came fast as he looked at her in her torn dressing gown and the fear in her face. His eyes were black, she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his back. “Sidney, please. You mustn’t, it will cause a scandal for Esther and Babington and they’ve been so kind to us.” 

“Charlotte, he was attacking you. He must pay for this.” Sidney said with a menace in his voice she’d never heard. 

“He didn’t harm me. Merely stole a kiss that was not freely given. You must let him go, Sidney.” His eyes never left the rip in her dressing gown but he lowered his arm and rose. He kicked Coventry in the leg. “Get up, you miserable excuse for a gentleman.”   
  


Coventry finally came back to his senses. He rose up cautious of Sidney’s anger, “I merely was kissing the woman I intend to marry, Parker. No harm done.” Both Sidney and Charlotte scoffed at this notion. 

Charlotte was the first to recover, “Marry?” she said incredulously, “Lord Coventry, I have given you no such sign that I felt anything other than a passing friendship for you.”

Coventry wiped at his bleeding nose before replying, “You’ve given me every reason, my dear. Or at least that will be what I tell everyone tomorrow when I tell them you’ve accepted my proposal.” He finished his sentence smugly. 

“The lady has said that she does not accept your half hearted proposal Coventry. You had better leave before I forget my manners.” Sidney said menacingly. 

“So protective, Parker. I wonder if you don’t hold a candle for little Miss Heywood yourself, for shame. And you betrothed to another. You are very busy to lead on two men at one time, Miss Heywood.” Coventry got out half a chuckle before Sidney grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. 

“If I ever hear you disparage Miss. Heywood’s name in any way, Coventry, I will end you. Do you understand me? The lady has no interest in you and has rejected you soundly. You best take your desires and proposals elsewhere.” Sidney warned him. 

But Coventry stupidly continued, “Too bad you’re engaged Parker, we would have enjoyed her together, I would have let you fuck her first as I have no taste for virgins, too many tears.” Charlotte gasped at his vulgar words. 

Sidney punched him soundly in the face then the stomach before Coventry crumpled to the ground. Sidney hoisted him back up only to slam him into the wall again, making sure to hit his head against the hard plaster. “Lord and Lady Babington would be appalled at your behavior and so, should I guess, would the Prince Regent. You will leave immediately, your things will follow in the morning.” 

“I say…” Coventry started, sounding muffled due to the break of his nose and the blood still pouring from it. 

“You say nothing, you sick fuck.” Sidney whispered to him, “You will leave here immediately and as I said before if I hear mention of Miss. Heywood’s name on your lips every again, I will end you and everything you hold dear. Now...Get. Out!” Sidney said, a quiet rage evident in his voice. Coventry’s eyes widened and he finally stumbled out of the room, they heard the front door open down the hall and slam closed. 

Charlotte, who had been trying to remain calm so as not to provoke Sidney’s anger toward Coventry finally felt the weight of everything that had just happened and started to waiver. Sidney rushed toward her and caught her in his arms before she could fully collapse. 

“Come darling. We must get you back to your room before anyone else comes roaming around.” Sidney said softly, before she could object, he swept her into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck. They both kept silent as Sidney carried her up the stairs, down the women’s corridor and into her room. He wouldn’t release her until he reached her bed and sat her gently on the side of it. He turned to leave. 

“Sidney, please talk to me.” Charlotte begged. 

“Charlotte, you should not see me like this.” Sidney replied, not turning around, his shoulders rising with each deep breath he took, hands clenched in fists at his sides. He was still furious, Charlotte noted. 

“Like what? You are the man I love, who has, on more than one occasion, saved me from a horrible fate.” Charlotte replied, rising from the bed and slowly making her way toward him. When she was in arm’s length, she raised her hand and placed it on his back. He spun around, eyes flashing. 

“Do you have any idea what could have happened?” Sidney began angrily, as Charlotte’s hand dropped to her side. 

“I do actually, I am not an idiot--” Charlotte began but was cut off by Sidney. 

“He could have taken more than just a kiss, Charlotte! What were you thinking traipsing around in the middle of the night barely clothed!”    


Charlotte’s anger began to rise, as it always did when Sidney was being unreasonable. “What was I thinking?” Sidney nodded, hands now on his hips, towering over her. 

“I was thinking that I hadn’t seen you all day. I was thinking that I was worried about you. I was thinking that hopefully you were drinking away your problems in the library. I was looking for you, Sidney. That’s what I was thinking.” Charlotte spat out, she knew it was irrational to be angry with him but his anger at her was sorely misdirected. 

Sidney dropped his hands from his hips and looked at her in shock. “You were looking for me? Christ, Charlotte. This is all my fault.” He started pacing in front of the fireplace. 

Charlotte let out a sigh, before she walked to stand in front of him, stopping his pacing. “It is not your fault. I should have known better than to go, how did you put it? Traipsing about barely clothed. I couldn’t sleep and I just needed to see you. It was no one’s fault but my own.” 

Sidney looked down at her, his eyes full of pain. “I am so sorry, Charlotte. I should never have said that. I am not angry at you, I am angry at Coventry and his behavior, what he did and said was inexcusable, disgusting and vulgar and you should have never been subjected to it. When I think of what may have happened if I hadn’t arrived when I did....” 

He stopped unable to continue, his eyes focused on the neckline of her nightgown, he ran a finger along the neckline until he reached the ripped part. He rubbed it between his fingers, regret evident in his face. He looked up at her, “Are you truly alright, darling?” His hands reached around her arms chuffing them gently as if to warm her, “Did he hurt you?” 

Charlotte stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, “No, he didn’t. My pride is the most hurt. I tried to knee him but I missed my mark. I tried to get free and that's when this happened.” She shrugged the shoulder that held up the ripped dressing gown. “He merely kissed me, nothing more. You arrived before it went any further.” She reached her hand up to his cheek. “You have saved me more than once Mr. Parker. Thank you.” 

Sidney closed his eyes to concentrate on the feel of her soft hand caressing his cheek. Unable to contain his emotions, he wrapped his arms around her, one at her waist the other cradling her head and pulled her into his embrace. He laid his chin on her head. He needed to hold her, to feel her soft warmth, he needed to prove to himself that she was safe and unharmed. She sighed, completely content to be wrapped in his arms. 

“Charlotte, I have no idea what I would have done, had he hurt you.” Sidney whispered, his head resting on her dark curls. He let the scent of honeysuckle and her calm his raging anger. 

“I had heard that you were a formidable fighter, Sidney. But I had no idea I would ever get to see it in action. You are very skilled, so very strong” Charlotte said easily. Attempting to lighten the mood and calm him she pulled back slightly to look up at him and ran her hands along his biceps which flexed involuntarily at her touch. Sidney gave her a small smile, his eyes searching hers. 

“Do you truly think so, Miss. Heywood?” Sidney began, sensing she also needed a lighter conversation. 

“I do.” Charlotte replied, pressing her body against his and rising up to her toes. “It was very attractive, Mr. Parker. Very attractive indeed.” She pressed her lips lightly against his, still hesitant at initiating a kiss between the two of them. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his held her tightly against him, his groaned as her gentle kiss continued, her lips moving over his sweetly. He allowed her a few more moments to be in control before he took over. He pressed his lips against her more insistently, using his to urge her mouth open to allow his tongue to play with hers. He kissed her so tenderly, using his lips and tongue to show her how precious she was to him. 

When they finally broke apart several minutes later, they were both breathless. Sidney looked into her eyes and placed his forehead against hers. “I love you, Charlotte. So very much.” 

She placed her hand on his cheek, “And I love you Sidney. More than I could have ever imagined.” He smiled at her, it seemed as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. How could he have imagined that staying away from Charlotte would help him think and process what he needed to do? What a fool he was. She was his strength. Always. He kissed her once more before stepping back. “I must go, my love. You must rest and I have already spent too long in your chamber. If anyone were to see me…” He trailed off, and she realized just how inappropriate it was to have him here with her, alone, in the middle of the night. She knew she shouldn’t but she wasn’t quite ready to let him go yet. 

“I know that it isn’t proper. But, I don’t want to be alone just yet.” Charlotte stopped, afraid she would be unable to continue, she took a deep breath, “Please stay.” Sidney’s eyes widened at her suggestion, “Just hold me until I fall asleep. I need to be in your arms tonight. Please.” She looked up at him to see his eyes darken as he glanced at her then at her bed. 

He gave a low chuckle before he answered her, “You, Charlotte Heywood, will be the death of me.” He shook his head as she gave him a radiant smile. “Go on, get into bed.” 

She removed the ripped dressing gown and draped it over the chair near the fireplace, he groaned as he saw that her nightgown gave very little guard against the firelight. He tried not to look but he glanced down and could see the outline of her round breasts. That was quite enough. He immediately went to pick her up, he couldn’t take much more otherwise he would do something both of them would enjoy immensely but ultimately regret. She giggled as he carried her to her bed and placed her between the sheets. He drew the duvet up around her and laid on the outside. He laid his head on the pillow and gathered her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. 

She glanced up at him, “You could have gotten underneath the duvet, Sidney. I promise, I won’t bite.” She smiled at his exasperated look. 

“Hmm. Yes, well there is only so much torture a man can take, darling. So over the duvet it will be.” Sidney replied looking down into her face alight with love.  _ What had he done to deserve such a wonderful woman? _

She chuckled at his conundrum. She rose to press her lips against his one last time. “Good night, Sidney. Thank you for saving me tonight.” 

“I will always be there to save you Charlotte. Always.” Sidney declared tightening his hold on her. 

She smiled sleepily at him, “I love you.” She rested her head against his chest as he placed his cheek against her curls. 

“I love you too, darling.” Sidney whispered as he felt her drift off. The stress and excitement of the past couple hours had truly worn her out. He gazed down at her sleeping face, he would give anything in the world to be able to hold her like this every night. He allowed himself to relax, he said he would wait until she slept but he couldn’t get himself to release her quite yet.  _ Just a few more moments _ , he thought before he closed his eyes.  _ Just a few more moments.  _


	22. Wake Up Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope that everyone is doing well and staying safe! Teaching caught up with me again so I'm super sorry for the long wait but your kind comments and love truly mean the world to me! Thank you so much! The first part of this chapter was only supposed to be like a paragraph or two and turned into the majority of the chapter...whoops!😬But I hope you'll enjoy!❤️

_A few more moments had turned into a few more hours._

Sidney was gently awoken to the smell of honeysuckle. _Charlotte._ He smiled softly. His arm was wrapped loosely around her middle, her curls spread on the pillow tickling his nose. He breathed her in and widened his hand over her stomach to pull her closer, fitting her lovely round bottom delightfully against his rapidly hardening manhood. He breathed in her scent, and soaked in the warmth of her body. He pressed a kiss to her fragrant curls then her neck, that was blessedly free for his lips to explore. She gave a sleepy sigh in response as her arm came over his, her fingers lacing their way through his.

Subconsciously he knew that this was a dream, just like all the others. But it felt much more real. He wondered if this would become a regular occurrence until he and Charlotte could finally be together. Not that he minded, he enjoyed the opportunity to freely explore her, even if it was only in the land of dreams. 

His lips grazed down her neck and over that charming little freckle on her shoulder that drove him mad, he’d been dying to taste it. He gave her a soft nip and she moaned softly in response shifting in her sleep. He used their joint hands to roll her toward him, facing him. His lips met hers he placed his hand on her bottom to pull her tightly against him. His lips met hers in a heated slow kiss. Somehow the blankets had tangled between them in the night so he whisked them off and threw them toward the end of the bed. As he fisted her nightgown into his hands pulling it higher until it was caught at her knee. Charlotte returned his kiss with a sleepy enthusiasm that made him chuckle as she wrapped her fingers around his neck to play with his hair and pulled his head closer to hers. He pulled back, eyes laughing, and looked at her lovely face as her eyes softly fluttered open. 

“Charlotte, love. We have time until the maids wake up, there’s no need to rush. I’ve a mind to take it excruciatingly slow this morning.” he teased and resumed their heated kiss. She whimpered in response and he was truly enjoying these new noises she was making. He’d never heard such delightful sounds from her in his dreams before. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he stiffened. Breaking away from her, he looked down at her lovely face, eyes still closed from their kiss and then around the room, which was most assuredly not his own. A blush colored fabric, thrown haphazardly over the chair caught his eye. _Charlotte’s robe._ A flood of memories rushed back to him. 

He’d been unable to sleep and thought to take a walk around the house to wear himself out. As he passed the library, he’d heard a scuffle and a woman shouting. He had run in and recognized Charlotte struggling with a man as his vision went red. He remembered grabbing the man who was pawing at her and threw him to the ground pummeling him and vaguely realizing that it was Coventry. He’d continued punching him until Charlotte had grabbed his arm, stopping him. The fear in her eyes almost made him want to wrench his arm away and finish off that scoundrel for good. He also remembered Coventry’s vulgar comment about sharing Charlotte and subsequent gasps for air as Sidney pounded his fists into the man’s body before ordering him to leave Babington’s estate. _Coventry should be grateful I stopped short of tossing him out the door_ , Sidney thought anger rushing back to him. He remembered carrying Charlotte up to her room, her begging him to stay and hold her and finally his word to himself to only linger for a few moments. 

He looked down and realized that he was not obligingly naked as he normally slept but still fully dressed with the exception of his topcoat and waistcoat. Which was most likely why his erection felt so uncomfortable and confined. Then he dared to look at Charlotte, her nightgown askew showing her entire creamy white shoulder, and pulled up over her knee, a lovely white expanse of thigh and leg showing. 

Sidney sat up suddenly dislodging Charlotte abruptly. 

“Sidney?” Charlotte asked huskily, eyes blinking adorably as she tried to wrap her mind around his abrupt actions. 

He didn’t answer and looked around the room, he’d only meant to hold Charlotte for a few moments but feeling her supple, warm body against his was too much and her breathing had lulled him to sleep. He looked at the window, it was still dark. His shoulders relaxed in relief that he hadn’t just caused the scandal of the year by sleeping until morning. Thankfully that he’d woken up, he turned toward Charlotte, her chocolate brown hair loose against the pillow. Just as he’d always dreamed of seeing her. 

“Charlotte, I didn’t mean to stay and I certainly didn’t mean to accost your person. Forgive me.” Sidney was ashamed at how he’d behaved, he’d practically mauled her. In his dreams, she’d always been his wife and their marital activities were carried out in impressive detail. But this living, breathing Charlotte was an innocent. She must have no idea of the effect she had on him. He’d been just about to pull up her nightgown completely and touch her most intimately. A brute indeed, he was a beast to subject Charlotte to his passions. 

He rose out of bed, as he did Charlotte sat up, her face full of confusion. Swearing under his breath, he started pacing and ran his hand through his hair, wondering how he would find his way out without being seen and back to his room. Charlotte’s voice interrupted his internal tirade. 

“Sidney, you’re angry with me. I’m sorry I asked you to stay. It was too forward of me. You must think me very wanton.” Charlotte said nervously the duvet clenched over her breasts. He stopped his pacing to look at her again, his eyes focused on her hand and the lovely mounds that lay behind the covering and her nightgown. He groaned at the thought. 

“No. The fault is mine. I only intended to linger for a moment until you fell asleep.” Sidney assured her, “and I would never think you wanton, my love.” 

Charlotte smat him, “Then you aren’t terribly upset with me?” 

Sidney sat on the edge of the bed, close enough to take her hand but far enough away that he wouldn’t be tempted to resume their earlier activities. 

“I am not. You were distraught. I should have left after you fell asleep but holding you in my arms. In the same bed…” he trailed off but she squeezed his hand urging him to continue. “It...I’ve been dreaming about it for months now. I should never have pawed at you like a wild animal. It’s just in my dreams, we were already married and....” his voice trailed off awkwardly unaware of how to say that he had been about to make love to her. He ran his free hand through his hair in frustration.   
  


“Sidney, I have eleven brothers and sisters. I’m very much aware of the activities of a married couple.” Charlotte said with a comforting smile, “For the sake of sounding much too wanton, however, I did not think of you as a wild animal. I enjoyed waking up to your touch and your kisses. I too thought it was a dream. A wonderful, life-like dream.” She blushed prettily. 

He squeezed her hand in response letting out a soft groan, “Charlotte Heywood, you shall be the death of me.” 

Her lips twitched in response, “I should hope not Sidney Parker, I plan to have a long and happy life waking up in your arms.” She lowered the bedclothes and moved closer to him. 

As she entangled her fingers with his, he fully turned to face her as she kneeled next to him. They truly fit perfectly together. He cupped her jaw simply looking at her, taking in her bright, brown eyes in the dying firelight. He was in awe of her resilience and honesty. He truly hoped that the long, happy life she envisioned would begin soon. 

His brow furrowed as his thoughts ran away with him, “I do not deserve you.” His thumb caressed her cheek. Her skin so silken soft, he could hardly believe it real. His gaze took in every inch of her face. “I probably would have killed Coventry last night had you not stopped me.” 

She placed her hand on his face as well, feeling the soft roughness of his morning beard, “You were protecting me. I know that sometimes you see yourself as unredeemable and a brute and for what reason I cannot say but that you stopped when I asked you to shows how good of a person...a man you truly are. A man who I love deeply.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek feeling his stubble brush her lips. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he pulled her onto his lap. He brushed her lips softly with his before leaning his forehead against hers. 

“I shall tell you one day, my love but it is much too long a story for now. As with everything else around you, you have made me better and I strive to be that man for you every day. Without you, I have been lost.” 

Charlotte continued her ministrations running her hands around his shoulder and down his biceps seemingly trying to comfort him. “We have both been lost, Sidney. But now, we are both found.” Their lips met in, their kiss melding as one into the very fabric of their souls. 

When they finally separated, Sidney sighed and removed her gently from his lap back to the bed. “I must go now, before anyone awakens. I have lingered much too long and I don’t want anything to effect your reputation.” He stood up and went toward the chair to retrieve his jacket. He put it on trying not to watch her sitting upon the bed looking so tempting before he was tempted to join her again, propriety be damned. 

“I understand. I do have one question for you before you go though, when you thought it was a dream, you mentioned ‘taking it excruciatingly slow’” She asked, attempting to imitate his deep voice. He chuckled at her attempt, “How exactly...I mean...is that something that you would enjoy?” Her lovely blush coming back to her face. His chuckle ceased as he realized what she was asking and closed his eyes. 

He walked toward her and the bed, “I would love to explain in great detail what I meant but I am afraid that if I do, I shall be forced to show you and then I shall never leave this room. Let me just say that it would be something I would ensure we both enjoy.” He leaned down to kiss her lips again softly pulling away after a few seconds. 

“I shall see you at breakfast, my love. I hope you shall get some more well needed rest without a beast pawing at you.” He walked toward the door, 

“Oh I doubt it. I happened to enjoy his pawing and I dare say I shall get much less rest without him holding me.” She smiled saucily at him before biting her lip. 

He groaned in response, “Minx.” He left rather rapidly after that. He walked softly and swiftly down the hall, keeping to the shadows in case anyone was about. He finally reached his room and removed his clothes before climbing into bed to attempt to get some rest before the shoot in a few hours. He was still aroused from his encounter with Charlotte and as much as he tried, could not erase the memory of her pressed against him, her body communicating what her words could not. He turned onto one side then the other attempting to get comfortable, but he knew he’d get no sleep in this state. He did something he hadn’t done in weeks. 

He took himself in hand, imagining what would have happened had they not stopped their encounter. In this version, however, Charlotte was not wearing that extremely fetching nightgown, just her silken skin against his. He would tease her to a frenzy, ensuring that she begged him not to stop, that she was as desperate for him as he was for her. The feel of her lips and hands caressing his bare skin. The feeling he would get once he was finally inside her, filling her. On that thought, he groaned as he felt himself reach his release, wishing this entire problem was solved and he could sate himself with Charlotte, as his wife instead of his own hand. He got up to clean himself off and then laid back in the bed, finally able to drift off to sleep. 

\------

The hunt began much as the shooting had that morning, with the men and Charlotte coming down to enjoy breakfast. The Prince Regent arrived fashionably late as was his custom. After a rather lavish breakfast, the group headed toward the shooting grounds again, this time. Sidney held back with Babington and Crowe, leaving Charlotte to walk with Arthur. She glanced back at him often as if to check that he was still there as Arthur went on about some aspect of the dinner last night. He had just told his friends what had transpired the night before with Coventry’s assault on Charlotte and Sidney kicking the man out of Babington’s house. Babington told them he’d been informed by the butler that Coventry had woken up his valet and coachman and taken off straight away, leaving word to send his remaining things on to London. 

“Bloody bastard,” Babington swore , “He’s lucky he left before I could get to him. I’ve a mind to send his things along to be dumped out in front of that damned townhouse in Mayfair he wouldn’t shut up about.” 

“I would, he’s lucky that’s all he gets. He’s also lucky that Parker didn’t kill him.” Crowe chimed in with his usual sardonic tone. “Can’t say I would’ve granted him the same luxury of living if it were my woman he assaulted.” 

“I can’t say I wasn’t tempted. If Charlotte hadn’t stopped me, this whole endeavour would be lost because I'd likely hang. She always seems to be saving me, my Charlotte.” Sidney replied as he watched the woman he loved laugh at something animated his brother was saying. 

“She is indeed. Once all this is settled and she becomes Mrs. Parker, she will be a very worthy addition to your family, Parker.” Babington agreed, “How did you ever get so lucky?” 

“I’ve no idea my friend. No idea at all.” Sidney replied. 

The hunt progressed and the shooters were broken up into teams, the Prince Regent picking his group first, choosing to be paired with Babington, Charlotte and Sidney. While Crowe and Arthur were as another group with two other gentlemen. The groups split up to cover more of the field as the spaniels ran across the field to flush out the pheasant. 

“So my dear Miss Heywood, do you hunt often?” Prinny asked Charlotte as they were walking slowly through the field waiting for a flush. 

“I do, Your Majesty. It is quite common in Willingdon, where I am from. I help my father and brothers hunt for our meals and for our neighbors.” Charlotte answered, keeping her eye on the field ahead. 

“Delightful, my dear. Just delightful! I do love a woman that can hunt! It’s a wonder that some nice young man hasn’t snatched you up yet, Isn’t it just Parker?” he replied jovially 

Sidney looked over in surprise to hear Prinny speak his name as he wondered what the man knew and what Lady Susan had told him. He hesitated before replying cautiously, “Miss Heywood is quite a remarkable woman, Your Highness. Anyman worthy enough to garner her attention will be a very lucky man indeed.” 

Prinny grinned at him knowingly before turning away, “Well said Mr. Parker, our dear Miss Heywood is a treasure indeed.”   


Charlotte’s eyes met Sidney’s behind the Prince Regent’s back and she gave him a small smile before turning her attention toward the field ahead of them. The spaniels in front of them were causing a fuss, calling the attention back to the matter at hand. Suddenly a flurry of pheasants came flying up from the long grass. The group raised their guns at the same time but it was Charlotte who had the best shot. A pheasant dropped to the ground and was retrieved by the spaniel who trotted the bird back to the gamekeeper. 

“Well done Miss Heywood! Good shot!” Prinny houted, Charlotte blushed and tried to hide her enthusiasm at the praise. It wasn’t every day a woman was praised for her skills let alone by the Prince Regent. 

Prinny began walking ahead of the group speaking to Lord Babington about the skill of the shot. Leaving Sidney with Charlotte, “Well Miss Heywood, you continue to surprise me. I had no idea you were such a good shot.” 

She smirked back at him, “Why thank you Mr. Parker, I just happen to be the best shot in Willingdon although it was completely at the expense of my embroidery and piano skills.” She finished easily goading him again for his misinterpretation at the first ball. _To think she had woken up to this morning to the man who had reprimanded her so thoroughly._

“I always seem to be underestimating you.” He said with reverence as his eyes traced her features before landing on hers. 

“Well then.” She smirked at him and walked backwards, “I suppose I shall have to continue surprising you.” 

She smiled saucily and turned around moving quickly to catch up with Babington and the Prince Regent leaving him behind to look at her in wonder. He started walking and felt himself smile watching her. He could hardly wait for the day he would call her his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any editing errors! Next up...The Ball...A LOT of tea will be spilt!☕️I'm hoping to have it up before the weekend!


	23. Ain't No Ball Like a Babington Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I know I said this before, but real life was killing me. I had to take a bit of a mental health break. But i've made it my goal to have this story finished by Christmas(or possibly New Year's) depending on how it goes! Here's hoping that I can stick to it! Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and concern. Truly I love this story and I love that you all are loving it as well. I'm hoping to have another chapter available (or two) available this week. Much love to all! I hope you are well and staying healthy (mentally and physically)❤️

The hunt continued for the rest of the afternoon and by the end of the day, the hunters had acquired more than enough pheasant to feature in their dinner that night. Beside the Prince, who was allowed the majority of shots due to his station, Charlotte had bagged the most pheasants that day. To make the hunt more interesting, Charlotte and Sidney had turned it into a sort of competition between the two of them. Glancing at each other and laughing when they hit a bird or smirking in frustration when the other advanced their numbers. 

After the hunt, the walk back to the house was filled with cheerful conversation between the men. The Prince Regent was of course at the head of the group, different men trying to garner his attention by telling different stories. Charlotte was speaking with Crowe about what he thought they could include in their new gentleman’s club. She was quite shocked to hear some of things that went on there 

When the group got back to the house, they were greeted by Esther. “Welcome back gentlemen and Miss Heywood, I trust that the hunt was successful.” she said cheerfully as Babington approached his wife with a large smile. 

“It was, my dear! And of course Prinny was the most successful of all, only to be closely followed by our own delightful Miss Heywood!” Babington replied jovially. 

“I’m sure she did,” Esther smirked, “Congratulations, your Highness.” She curtseyed as the Prince Regent came inside. “Charlotte, I knew you would show these men how it was done.” Walking over to her friend, hands outstretched. Charlotte took her hands as they grinned at one another. Esther turned back toward the group. “Except for you, of course, Your Highness.” 

The Prince Regent only laughed, “Oh no, my dear Lady Babington. Miss Heywood was quite the triumph, I am enough of a man to recognize a better hunter when I see one. Quite extraordinary! Now off for a rest before what I’m sure to be an exciting evening!” 

The Prince walked off as the rest of the group bowed and curtseyed at his departure. The other men took their leave as well, leaving just Babington and Esther with Sidney and Charlotte. Arthur followed the other men, claiming exhaustion at the “perilous” walk back from the fields. Sidney had merely sighed. He turned from his brother back towards his friends and the ladies. 

“Now, we ladies need our rest as well. I, for one, am feeling quite exhausted.” Esther said saucily, aimed at Babington, “If you’ll excuse us gentlemen. We shall see you this evening. Come along, Charlotte.” 

“I’ll be up in a moment, darling.” Babinton replied. Esther turned around and nodded in agreement. 

“Take your time Babington, Charlotte and I have some things to discuss.” She led Charlotte up the stairs. 

When they reached the top, Charlotte glanced back to see Sidney watching her even as his friends carried on with their conversation. She blushed as she saw the intense look in his eye, she was quickly coming to recognize as desire. She wished dearly, that all of this would be over soon. She wondered what it would be like if they were already wed. Would he escort her upstairs for an afternoon nap or perhaps more of that “excruciatingly slow” activity he had alluded to this morning? Sleeping in his arms last night has felt like heaven and she quite enjoyed his morning attentions, even though she didn’t quite understand everything, she knew she desired him. Lost in her thoughts, she allowed Esther to escort her to her room, where Esther practically pushed Charlotte inside before closing the door. 

“My goodness Charlotte! You have had a busy day! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to speak with you this morning! How are you? The butler told Babington about Sidney kicking Coventry out! What happened, he said that Coventry was badly beaten!” Esther blurted out, completely out of character. 

  
Charlotte walked over to her bed and took a seat, remembering the events of last night...and also how she woke up this morning. 

Esther saw her friend struggle to find words, “Did he...did he harm you? If he did, I swear I will--”

“No, it was stopped,” Charlotte interrupted, “He merely frightened me. He was being rough in his attentions and I yelled out. He simply wasn’t taking no for an answer and then...well then thankfully, Sidney found us and pulled him off of me. Beat him quite soundly before I could gather my wits to stop him. Then Coventry offered to marry me, which I rejected. He told Sidney that I had been leading them both on and...he had mentioned something about letting Sidney,” Charlotte’s voice lowered here in embarrassment, “‘have’ me first. Sidney beat him again and practically threw him from the room. There were other things whispered but I’m not quite sure what was said. Esther, I’m so dreadfully sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. There is sure to be gossip about why Coventry left so abruptly and that he had been spending time with me. You’ve done so much for Sidney and I.” Charlotte lowered her head in regret. Esther sighed and went to sit on the bed, next to her friend. She took Charlotte’s hand. 

“Charlotte, besides Babington, you are perhaps my only true friend. I am merely happy that you were not harmed. Everything else can be explained away. I’m sure that the Boys have a plan in case Coventry opens his pompous mouth to disparage any of us.” Esther assured her. 

“Thank you Esther. You are a wonderful friend.” Charlotte replied. 

Esther clapped her other hand over Charlotte’s, “Now, _you_ must rest and _I_ must see if my husband has found his way to our room. This baby has me feeling quite restless.” Esther winked and stood to leave, “I shall see you at the ball tonight, it is sure to be entertaining!” 

\-----

As usual, Sidney and Crowe were the first ones to the ball, it took them considerably less time to dress as single men than Babington apparently, who had arrived with Esther a bit later than them. Several other guests had arrived as well, mingling about the event, Sidney and Crowe garnered guarantees from a few men who were eager to invest in Sanditon after hearing the Prince Regent asking Charlotte about it during the hunt and subsequently expressing a desire to visit. It was only a small amount, not nearly enough to buy his way out of his engagement but at least it was something. Sidney and Crowe just left a lord who had more money than sense and who agreed to invest 10,000 pounds in exchange for an apartment strictly for his use near the future gentlemen’s club. 

“Well Parker, we seem to be making inroads toward your end goal, it seems.” Crowe drawled as he sipped on his wine. 

“In roads but not nearly enough.” Sidney answered, still concerned, he nursed a drink of his own but was more interested in looking around the room, waiting for Charlotte to arrive. 

“Yes, but anything helps. In fact, I’m willing to add on a few thousand pounds myself. I can part with four thousand at the moment but I will see if I can do with more after I visit my solicitor.” Crowe said nonchalantly as if giving away thousands of pounds was an everyday occurrence. 

“Crowe,” Sidney began, in a state of shock, that was no small sum. He shook his head, “That is too much, my friend. I appreciate your help. But I cannot accept it. I will find a way to get the money somehow.” He shook his head to decline the offer while Crowe shrugged off the denial. 

“Nonsense, I’ve made a few wise investments on your advice and they seem to have paid off. It’s only fitting that the profits go back to you. Although, as an investor, I’d like to specify that I request the gentlemen’s club be built sooner rather than later. If I am to visit you and Babington in Sanditon then I will need an escape from you two lovesick fools every once in a while . Make sure you hire several lovely barmaids as well. Perhaps we could poach some from Mrs. Harris’ Boarding House…”, Crowe trailed off lost in thought, dreaming of a lovely buxom blonde he’d met during his last visit. 

_There were hardly words_ , Sidney thought. What had he done to deserve such true and dedicated friends and such a wonderful, beautiful woman who loved him. The Sidney Parker of 9 years ago would have never imagined a future such as this. Crowe’s words finally made their way through his thoughts. 

He chuckled and simply said, “Thank you, old friend. I shall be sure to make it one of our first priorities, although it is not a brothel so I highly doubt that Mrs. Harris’ girls will be leaving their current positions to work in a gentlemen's club serving wine. 

Crowe frowned, “Leave a man to dream, won’t you Parker?” Sidney laughed and then went rigid as he saw Eliza enter the room, acting as though she were the lady of the house. He turned back to Crowe eager to avoid her but out of the corner of his eye, he saw her begin walking in their direction. 

“Bullocks, here comes the she-devil.” Crowe downed the rest of his wine then laughed as Sidney did the same, they both grabbed another glass from a circling footman.

Eliza sidled up to the men, sliding her hand through Sidney’s arm. Sidney stiffened as she did even though he tried not to. After spending most of the night and day with Charlotte, having to return to pretending to be an indifferent fiance was torture. 

“Good evening, Gentlemen. What seems to be the topic of discussion?” she said in her sickly sweet tone, one that Sidney recognized she used when she wanted something. He groaned internally at the thought. 

“We were just discussing how interested people seem to be in Sanditon.” Sidney answered, “Even the Prince Regent himself said he would be interested in visiting.” He took a sip of his wine as the information sank in. 

Eliza tried to hide her surprise and kept a pleasant look on her face. “Is there indeed? Well then, it should bode well for my investment then. Although, honestly I cannot imagine anyone wanting to visit that provincial little town.” 

“Normally I would agree with you sh..Mrs. Campion. But I find that even I have been drawn to Sanditon’s charms.” Crowe drawled, “Sidney here has even agreed to add a gentlemen’s club to add more entertainment for visitors, quite a brilliant notion if I may say so.”

“And do not forget Eliza, your family spent many a summer in Sanditon when we were young.” Sidney added 

Eliza smirked, “True, but we grew tired of it and honestly dearest, you were the most intriguing part of that town anyway. I doubt we will have much need to visit when we are wed.” She paused and looked off into the gathering of guests, “Now, less talk of business and more fun. Come, dance with me Sidney.” She didn’t wait for an answer before she began tugging, none too gently, on his arm, Sidney took a calming breath before handing his glass to Crowe who looked at him with sympathy and allowed himself to be dragged on to the dance floor lest he cause a scene for refusing to dance with his fiancee. 

He could have resisted but perhaps if he allowed Eliza this boon, she would leave him alone for the rest of the night. Luckily, it was a country dance and therefore required little conversation. As he took his place across from her, he felt a shift in the room and looked across to the ballroom entrance. _Charlotte_ . His entire body seemed to relax just from the knowledge that she was in the same room, breathing the same air. She looked so unbelievably lovely in a shimmering white satin evening gown with gold ribbon. Her hair twisted into some sort of Grecian style with a few lovely curls grazing her neck. His eyes traced from where the curls brushed her neck toward the large expanse of skin leading to her lovely breasts. Breasts which were very much on display. He didn’t know whether to kiss or kill her modiste. _Bloody french fashion_ , he thought, _every man in the room would be falling over themselves to dance with her_. He fought the urge to abandon Eliza on the dance floor, scoop Charlotte up and carry her to his room, where he could explore that lovely example of french fashion at his leisure. 

She caught sight of him as the music began and he was obliged to move closer to Eliza. He saw her smile in his direction before Lady Susan caught her attention. The two women moved further into the room and Sidney could no longer see through the crowd. He made a turn back to Eliza. He couldn’t let her see his attention to Charlotte, he knew he could keep his features stoic with Eliza but when he gazed at Charlotte he feared his desire showed clearly on his face. 

Life was surely a jest. He had everything he always thought he had wanted. He was engaged to Eliza. As a young man, this was the only thing he’d dreamed of, the only thing he had wanted for so long. She had crossed his mind so often in the passing years, even though, as he told Georgiana, he had tried to put her from his mind. But, he’d realized at the regatta that he’d put her on a pedestal for so long, that he had forgotten the reality of her and merely been in love with the memory of her, the comfort of young love. 

Real love, true love was not young infatuation. It was not putting someone on a pedestal and believing them to be perfection. It was showing someone your worst self, pushing them away repeatedly and having them still accept you as you are with no conditions. It was having the person you loved push you to be your best and truest self at all times. That was the love he had with Charlotte.

Now, if he could just try and get her alone. 

\-----

Charlotte moved through the room with Lady Susan and kept a smile on her face even though her heart was aching. Sidney was dancing with Eliza and even though Charlotte knew she had no right, she was jealous. But, Eliza was still his fiancee. Charlotte had no claim to him other than the declaration of love he’d given her and the promise that one day they would be together. 

Even so, she still felt ill seeing the man she loved, the man she’d woken up to this morning dancing with _that_ woman. It was like the London ball all over again. She felt ill at ease in attempting to break up an engagement but she knew how much Sidney despised Eliza, knew that she had blackmailed him into agreeing to it using his loyalty to his family especially his brother as a bargaining chip. She thought of herself as a kind person but she had no tolerance for bullies and Eliza Campion was a manipulative bully. 

Charlotte was interrupted from her unkind thoughts by the arrival of the Prince Regent, making an entrance as usual. He was greeted by Lord Babington and Esther as his hosts and made his way toward her and Lady Susan where they stood off to the side of the ballroom. It took him quite a while to reach them, having been waylaid by other guests garnering for his attention. _It must be quite exhausting to be running a country_ , Charlotte thought, _especially when people were pulling your attention this way and that_. She’d heard that he was very selfish but he had always been kind and courteous toward her. Perhaps that was because she was friends with Susan. 

“Ah! Ladies! What a lovely sight!” The Prince Regent boomed causing several heads to turn their way. Esther and Babington followed behind him. “Miss Heywood, you are a lovely vision. And my dearest Lady Susan, more beautiful than a goddess.” He bent his head slightly to kiss the hand that Susan offered him. 

“Oh I am quite sure you exaggerate, Your Highness.” Lady Susan demurred, accepting his compliment with pleasure and her signature slight smile. 

“Now, what mischief have we gotten up to tonight?” The Prince Regent asked playfully. 

“None yet, your Highness.” Lady Susan answered, “We arrived mere moments before yourself.” 

“Ah! Lovely! Oh and Mr. Parker! Wonderful! Where is your fiancee?” Prinny asked as Sidney walked up to the group, bowing before the Prince, he took a glass of wine from a passing footman. 

“I believe she is off somewhere socializing.” Sidney said politely, before taking a sip of his wine and discreetly moving to stand between Charlotte and Babington. 

“Ah! Of course, women gossiping about the latest trends and baubles, the backbone of society.” Prinny said jokingly, then the conversation turned to what a success the house party had been thus far and how wonderful a hostess Esther had been. 

Even though it was still early in the night, some of the guests had made free of the Babington’s wine stores. This led to several people jostling each other when they attempted to walk anywhere, especially the crowded side of the ballroom where the group stood. 

Once such gentleman bumped Charlotte with such strength that it pushed her into Sidney. Sidney's arm instinctually came up behind her back and wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling backwards. She looked up at him in surprise at his quick reflexes. His arm tightened on her waist briefly before releasing her. He smiled slightly at her startled face. 

“Are you well Miss Heywood?” he asked 

“Yes. Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte mumbled before quickly moving further away. It wouldn’t do to start spreading rumors about how closely he held her, although the way he was looking at her would surely give them away if anyone were paying close enough attention. 

“It is no hardship, Miss Heywood.” Sidney replied, his eyes still on her. She smiled softly at him and then realized that they were standing among their friends. Sidney cleared his throat and it seemed as though he was about to speak again but the Prince Regent interrupted whatever he’d been about to say. 

“Mr. Parker! Why don’t you ask the lovely Miss Heywood to dance?” Prinny suggested loudly, “A beautiful woman should never be left without a partner, don’t you agree?” 

Charlotte started to protest but Sidney cut her off. “You are quite right, Your Highness,” He turned to Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” 

As Sidney held out his arm, Charlotte looked down at it and then up at him before looking at their friends and the Prince Regent. “I...I would be honored, Mr. Parker.”

She placed her arm on top of his and her hand on top of his fist, his thumb reaching up to tuck her fingers into his. He’d done that before at the London ball. She didn’t realize it at the time but now she recognized it as his way of holding on to her. Making sure she didn’t run away. Such a light touch but with so much meaning. 

As he led her onto the dance floor, a waltz began to play. It would be a waltz, she was trying so hard to hide her love for him and of course there was no way that she would be able to while he held her in his arms. She wondered what the Prince Regent was playing at, telling Sidney to ask her to dance. Her serious look was concerning but Sidney wanted her to enjoy this ball. They had never had much luck with them before. 

“Well Miss Heywood, shall we converse or remain taciturn and silent?” Sidney asked solemnly before chuckling to show her it was only meant in jest, “I am sorry you felt pressured into dancing with me.” 

“I enjoy dancing with you and you well know it. I just am afraid that Mrs Campion will see and cause trouble.” Charlotte said, still glancing about the room searching for a mass of blond hair. 

“Charlotte.” Sidney said softly, “Look at me.” She did, and as they twirled around the floor, she saw love and warmth reflected in his eyes. “You are the only woman here that I truly wish to dance with.”

Charlotte sighed at his romantic response, “You know there is no other man I would wish to dance with than you.” 

Sidney smiled as they twirled around the dance floor. Both of them stopped all attempts at a conversation but felt content just to be in each other’s arms. 

Sidney felt the music move through him as he looked into her eyes. Trying to remember all the steps, narrowly avoiding another drunken gentleman. The feel of her in his arms, the heat he felt as his hand rested on her waist. He wished more than anything they could finish this dance and find somewhere more secluded to finish their conversation. But he knew that was impossible, in a house party like this, someone was bound to see. He believed that they had used up their luck this morning, when he had snuck back into his room without being caught.

He made himself content with merely holding her, albeit closer than he should, and he doubted that people were missing the fact that he hadn’t taken his eyes off her face yet. In Charlotte, he saw a future, a future love, a future family, a future life that he had scarcely believed he deserved. She was the light in his darkness. He loved her beyond all measure. As the dance ended and he twirled her away from him, he couldn’t resist twirling her back closer still. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, sliding his hand slowly toward her hip, his thumb grazing her breast. He should have called it an accident, a slip of the hand, but he knew better and merely smirked at her intake of breath. She cautioned him with a look before breaking into a sly grin as well as he bowed before her. He offered her his arm and tucked her fingers back into his. An act of possession. A way to assure him that she was real. That she was his, only his. As he was hers.

It was at that thought, that he made his decision. He would break it off with Eliza. Tonight. She could spew any story she liked but he would make it abundantly clear that any gossip about his family or Charlotte would not be tolerated. He was done playing games, he was done dancing to Eliza’s tune. They had a good amount of investors, and adding in Crowe’s contribution, they had to have enough money to present to Lady Denham as a good faith gesture.

Eliza had barely given up any funds anyway, it was only the betrothal that had kept Lady D held off. It would be a challenge but the old bat seemed to like Charlotte and hopefully that would be enough to convince her that Sanditon could be restored in time. Perhaps not quite as soon as she’d like but it would happen. They could restore the apartments one building at a time, rent them out while continuing construction on the remaining ones. Perhaps Doctor Fuchs could come up with some remedy that would bring more cautionary people to the town. If that didn’t work, Charlotte would have an idea, she always did. 

If worse comes to worst, he could always return to America. He’d heard the importing and exporting out of Boston was growing and he could travel there to find some American business that may be profitable. 

But first, he just needed to speak with Eliza. Alone. 


	24. Cuz a Babington Ball Don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update No. 2 for today! Although possibly tomorrow for some of you! This chapter took a turn I didn't necessarily plan for but just know, there will be a happy ending for our Sidlotte!❤️ Enjoy!

After returning Charlotte to Lady Susan, she was immediately asked by another gentleman to dance, and as much as his jealousy wanted him to watch the pair to make sure the man was not getting too handsy. He knew that Charlotte could handle herself and he needed to speak with Eliza. 

It probably wasn’t the most ideal timing to tell her in the middle of a ball, who knew what havoc she would cause. But he didn’t want to wait. Finally, he spotted her among a few of her “friends”, high society people that were some of the biggest gossips in the beau monde. Eliza’s people.

He walked over to them and nodded his head at the men and said hello politely to the women, before turning toward Eliza. 

“Mrs. Campion, may I speak with you?” Sidney asked cordially even though his heart was racing. He couldn’t wait to end things. But he didn’t want to let anything on with these people around them. He would give Eliza the courtesy of creating her own reasons for ending the engagement. Perhaps that would make things easier for him and Charlotte. 

“Sidney! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I was just about to tell them our news.” Eliza said excitedly. 

Sidney smiled in confusion as he looked around the group, who stared back at him with smiles on their faces. 

“And what news would that be?” Sidney’s gut tightened in anticipation 

“Why our decision to move the wedding up of course!” As she spoke Eliza wrapped her arm through his. He immediately stiffened. “We’re getting married in one week! It’s a bit rushed but we just can’t wait until Spring after so long apart you understand.”. 

“And when did we decide that?” Sidney asked through clenched teeth, this was a new low even for Eliza.

“Just last week, don’t you remember. We spoke about it when you came over for lunch. Although, you merely nodded and told me whatever I wanted. You were feeling quite agreeable at the time,” Eliza smirked saucily toward the group for effect, “Men. They never care about the planning of it. Just tell them where and when to show up and they’re content!” The women in the group giggled and some of the men chuckled and raised their glasses toward Sidney in agreement. 

“He doesn’t have much patience, my Sidney.” Eliza spoke with affectionate eyes gazing up at him. 

They had never had that conversation, and he hadn’t been to Eliza’s home in weeks. What the devil was she playing at? She’d all but implied that there was a reason... _fuck_. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to my fiancee.” It sickened him to say those words in association with Eliza but this made everything much more complicated. Her implying that there was a reason why the wedding date had to be moved up would be all over society by tomorrow evening after everyone had arrived back in London. 

He placed his hand over Eliza’s on his arm, to keep her from wriggling away from him. He nodded his head toward the society gossips and all but yanked Eliza away toward the hallway. 

“Sidney! Do be careful, people will see!” Eliza giggled as he tugged her along. _Spiteful witch._ Crowe was right, she was a she-devil. 

Once they were in the hallway far enough away from the ballroom not to be overheard, he whirled her around and shoved her arm from his. 

“What the hell are you playing at Eliza?” Sidney spat, “You know I haven’t been to your home in weeks let alone for lunch! And you all but implied there was a reason we needed to marry sooner.” 

Eliza adjusted her gown and then smirked, “Oh Sidney, but of course there is a reason that we need to move the wedding up.” She smoothed her dress over her midsection. 

Sidney paled. “Eliza, what have you done?” 

“Nothing darling, I simply told the truth. We’ve decided to move the wedding up to next week. Sure it will be a hassle to organize things much quicker than planned but better that than wait and have a six month baby.” 

Sidney was in shock, he’d been through a lot of things in life. The pain of heartbreak, the siren call of gambling and alcohol afterwards, the horrors of slavery but he had never met a woman as calculating and manipulative as Eliza Campion. 

“What…” he finally rasped out, “What are you saying?”  


Eliza tilted her head to the side and looked at him pityingly, “I am saying that we’re expecting a child, Sidney.” She went to reach for his hand and he wrenched it back. 

“Eliza. You’re mad. We’ve never been with each other in that way….ever.” Sidney stumbled in an effort to get the words out. He had never visited Eliza’s bed. She was trying to trap him by spreading rumors. He’d even rejected her the other night. 

“You were very intoxicated some nights, Sidney. How can you be truly sure?” Eliza shrugged, She took advantage of his shock to sidle up to him to run her hand down his arm stroking his bicep and whispered in his ear, “How can you be sure that you didn’t simply want sex so badly, you gave in to my touch.” He wrenched himself away again and walked further away giving himself space. 

He turned back to her, eyes narrowed, “Because no matter how drunk I was, I would never share your bed. Whoever’s child that is, if you are truly expecting, it is not mine.” 

Eliza simply laughed, “But of course it’s yours Sidney, you are my fiance. I was even seen exiting your bedchamber the other night by no less than 2 other gentlemen. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve been waiting for me for so long and we’re to be married soon. I’m a widow, such things are forgiven as long as everything is made right.” 

Sidney looked at her in disgust, “You’ve planned this since that night. When I rejected you. For what reason?” 

“I wouldn’t necessarily say planned but it became more of a happy coincidence. I love you Sidney. I want to marry you.” Eliza explained, “Soon we’ll be married and you’ll have the money for your silly brother’s venture and I’ll have the young, virile husband I deserved all along.” 

Sidney was astonished he tried to keep his voice down but he was quickly losing his temper “Eliza, you don’t love me. You never have! I doubt you even know what love is,” Sidney spat out, his breathing starting to quicken. He was furious. “Did you truly think you could foist someone else’s bastard off on me and I would just...what? Accept it? How gullible do you think I am?” 

Eliza’s eyes narrowed then, as if she was above emotion, she shrugged, “Of course not. But, It doesn’t matter whether you believe it or not, darling. It matters if others do. If others believe that I am having your child, then they’ll understand the need to marry quickly.” 

“Eliza. This is mad. Who have you become?” Sidney asked, how was this the same woman he’d spent ten years pining for. The same young woman who had been so beautiful and innocent when they were younger, well right up until she broke their engagement to marry Campion. He hadn’t seen it then, the calculation, the manipulation.

“I’m still the same girl you knew, Sidney. Just older and wiser. Now, let’s go back to the ball, shall we?” Eliza reached her hand out for his. 

“No.” Sidney refused, “This is over, Eliza. I cannot marry you. I am sorry for the trouble you find yourself in but I will not marry you. Find the father, have him marry you. Clearly you enjoyed his company enough to share his bed.” 

Eliza was in shock, “Over? Over?!” She walked back toward him, “Oh no, Sidney Parker, this is far from over. You _will_ marry me.”

“No I’m done, Eliza. Done with you. Done with your games. I will find some way to pay back the small amount you’ve already contributed but I am _not_ marrying you.” Sidney stated

“You _will_ marry me. And you _will_ be a doting husband!” Eliza snarled, forgetting her composure. 

“I will not. I am not the same man, I once was Eliza. I am no longer under your spell.” Sidney argued. He knew that she wouldn’t agree so easily but he had no idea she would go to such lengths. 

“It’s her, isn’t it.” Eliza sneered, “Your little farm girl. What would she say I wonder, if I told her about the child. About how you spend the night in my bed? It doesn’t matter if you haven’t, she’s so young, so innocent that she’ll believe whatever I tell her. Unless, you’ve had her already. Hmmm, perhaps that’s the reason for all of this. You’ve made a whore of her--”

Sidney’s temper had reached its breaking point, “That is enough Eliza!” He was inches from her now, his anger palpable in the darkened hallway, “I will not hear of Miss Heywood disparaged in any way. This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with it.” She shrunk back from him, but anger flared in her eyes.

“I could sue you.” Eliza began again, “For breach of contract, you would have no way to pay me back, how would your little whore feel about you then. Would she be willing to wait for you to be free of debtors prison? What about her wholesome family? Her father? Do you think he’d allow his daughter to marry into a family in debt?” 

It was Sidney’s worst fear spoken out loud. He’d imagined that he would be able to free himself from Eliza, that he would be able to raise the money, but what if he couldn’t? What if Charlotte’s father refused him? What would they do then? His breath caught. _No._ They would figure it out. Somehow. He did not come this far just to fail. 

“You may say whatever story you like about the reason you’ve ended things but I will not hear my family or Miss Heywood disparaged.” Sidney retorted. 

“Then I will tell everyone that you’ve abandoned me, left me with a child and had no care for my well being.” Eliza spat, “Society can be a cruel place, Sidney. Even if somehow her father would allow you to marry her. She wouldn’t be accepted. I would make sure of it. Tell everyone how she seduced you away from me. Think about that, Sidney, about whether she could withstand a cut from society, from the world you hold so dear. The world you depend on for your business, your brother’s business. We _will_ marry or I will ruin your precious little farm girl.” 

With those words, she turned and marched back into the ballroom. Sidney stood in the hallway, his anger raging. He needed something stronger than wine. He needed to hit something. But, since that wasn’t an option, he stalked off toward Babington’s library. He knew that his friends would be looking for him but he needed to cool down before he returned to the ballroom. 

Once there, he poured himself a glass of whiskey then another. He slumped down into one of the arm chairs in front of the fire. He heard the clock tick the minutes away, he’d been gone from the ball for a while, surely Charlotte would wonder where he was. Surely his friends would but he couldn’t make his legs move. He couldn’t go back there until he had a plan. 

How the hell was he supposed to get out of this now? He assumed that Eliza would be unwilling but he had no idea the lengths she’d go to keep him. For what? Because she believed she loved him? That wasn’t love. That was ownership. That was the wish of a spoiled child. Being denied something then lying and cheating until you got it. He didn’t care about society, he could give a damn what the beau monde thought about him but Tom depended on them. And if he married Charlotte, she wouldn’t care either but it would be easier for her to be accepted by them. It was true his business depended on connections but it was business. He could figure it out. 

“Why can’t this be easy? Why can’t any of this be easy?” Sidney pondered out loud in frustration. He rose from the chair and started pacing, thinking over Eliza’s manipulative lies. His anger hit a breaking point, the more the thought about it, the angrier he grew. Finally, he roared and threw the glass he’d been holding at the wall, needing to do something to release his anger. It shattered into pieces just as the library door opened. The figure in the doorway ducked as the flying glass hit the wall. 

“Well then. Did the whiskey glass make too many assumptions as well?” Charlotte mused, her eyes moving from the broken glass to his heaving body. His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was, as he realized that he could have hit her. Could have harmed her. 

“Christ, Charlotte!” Sidney strode to her, “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, disgusted with himself. He could have seriously injured her! He stopped himself from touching her backed away then finally turned away to brace himself on one of the bookcases. 

“Sidney.” Charlotte said softly, as she moved toward him. “I am unharmed. I am fine. There is no need to be so angry with yourself.” She finally reached him and placed a hand on his back. He was rigid, more upset than she’d ever seen him. 

His head still hung down angry at himself for losing his temper. Angry at Eliza. Even angry at Tom for causing this whole mess. “I could have hurt you, Charlotte. I was angry and I could have hurt you.” 

“Sidney, it was an accident. You had no idea that I would come through the door.” Charlotte assured him, “I only sought you out because you have been gone for so long. I thought something may be wrong so I came to find you.” The warmth from her touch seeped through his evening clothes, he sighed and took a deep breath. She was always there when he needed her. And sometimes even when he didn’t. 

He smirked in response, he lowered his arms finally and looked her over. She was truly unharmed. “Always popping up when least expected Miss. Heywood.” 

She smiled at his jest, “Of course, Mr. Parker, how else am I to keep you in check?” 

He took her in his arms then, holding her tightly the way he wished to on the dance floor during their waltz. He laid his chin against her temple breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around his waist in response, her hands rubbing along his back, soothing him. Soothing the raging beast within. Only _she_ could do that for him. Only Charlotte. No amount of fighting, nor alcohol could compare. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Charlotte asked after several moments

“No, I...just let me hold you. Please.” Sidney begged, not ready to share the news with her quite yet. He knew he should, knew he should seek her guidance but he just wanted this. This one moment with her. He would figure it out. He would find a way to break himself from Eliza. Although the trip to America seemed more and more likely. But Charlotte would wait for him, he knew that. Knew she would support him in whatever decision he made. For them. For his family. 

They stayed like that for several moments before he finally calmed down enough that he could breathe normally again. He pulled back just enough to gaze down at her face. 

“Whatever it is. Whatever has happened. We can get through this.” Charlotte assured him, “I love you, Sidney.” She searched his face for answers. 

“I love _you_ , Charlotte.” Sidney responded before pressing a quick but passionate kiss against her lips, “but we should return to the ball. I have been gone a long time and I don’t wish for your absence to be noted as well.” 

She smiled softly, disappointed that he hadn’t shared what had made him so angry. “Let us go then.” They turned toward the door, walking hand in hand, as they reached the wet carpet and shattered glass, “Should we clean this up?” 

Sidney shook his head at his temper, “No. Babington’s staff will clean it, unfortunately, it is not the first glass that has been broken in this room. By the way, have I told you just how beautiful you look this evening Miss Heywood?”

“You have not, Mr. Parker, but I shall accept your compliment. As well you should accept mine, you are looking quite dashing this evening.” Charlotte joked as they walked down the hall, he chuckled at the light exchange. 

She always knew how to make him smile. He gave her a quick kiss before sending her back into the ballroom before him. He waited for 5 minutes more, then entered. He saw Crowe dancing with some lady or another and Babington and Esther dancing. Lady Susan was also dancing with the Earl of Suffolk, another man who had offered to invest in Sanditon. Sidney stood off to the side, as Charlotte was whisked away for another dance. He watched her dance without a care, showing no affection toward the gentleman, only civil kindness but clearly enjoying herself. He loved to watch her dance, her joy, her verve for life. He would fix this. Somehow. 

Suddenly a man appeared next to him, he looked over startled from his thoughts. “Your Highness. My apologies, I did not see you there.” Sidney bowed his head in acknowledgment. 

“Not to worry, my boy. Not to worry. I’m simply enjoying the festivities.” The Prince Regent answered, then he looked back toward the crowd, “Babington does put on a good house party, does he not? And the new Lady Babington is quite a breath of fresh air.”

“She is that.” Sidney agreed, sure Esther would love to hear the compliment bestowed upon her by the Prince Regent even though she would never show it. 

“I say, Mr. Parker, I have something I need to discuss with you. In private. Not for prying ears or eyes you see.” The Prince Regent turned toward him, “Meet me in Babington’s study at Midnight. The rest of the guests should be headed up to bed then.” 

“Of...Of course, Your Highness.” Sidney agreed curiously. 

The Prince Regent winked at him then walked away, “Midnight, Parker. Not a moment later!” 

What could the Prince Regent possibly have to say to him in private?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sidney did NOT sleep with Eliza. Never, at any point! Just wanted to make that clear. Also, that was absolutely not how I planned on that going but it just came out and...well More to come soon! 😉


	25. Conversation with the Prince Regent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support! I hope everyone had a fabulous holiday and new year. I dearly hope that this year will be better than the last. Clearly I have not finished the story by new year's as I wanted but I am hoping that you will forgive me! I will absolutely be finishing this story and hopefully it will be soon, if I can, but I hope that you will stick with me! Love to all and best wishes for a wonderful 2021!❤️

Sidney was anxious waiting for Midnight but shook off the odd request from Prinny. He spoke to some of the other gentlemen that were not on the hunt today. Extolling his own business aspects as well as finagling Sanditon’s virtues and plans into the conversation. He also tried to convince Diana to take a turn about the room but she was quite adamant that she was content where she was, watching Arthur dance about the room. She had always been their mother hen. 

He noticed Eliza sweep around the room and dance with a number of different men. She kept glancing over toward Sidney to see if he was watching her flirt. _As if he gave a damn_. His eyes were on Charlotte, he didn’t bother hiding it this time. How could he tell her that Eliza was again blackmailing him. With a child? He knew he couldn’t marry Eliza but how could he keep her from spreading lies and rumors about Charlotte, about his family. 

Out of courtesy, he asked Esther to dance. He led her out to the dance floor where he saw that Babington had secured Charlotte as a partner. Esther noticed as well. 

“We seem to have switched partners Mr. Parker.” Esther said as they danced the jovial steps required for the current country dance. 

“We certainly have, Lady Babington.Your husband is a good man and a loyal friend.” Sidney smiled tightly. He was still feeling tense but he tried to enjoy the dance, Babbers and Esther had done so much for him and Charlotte. He didn’t want to appear ungrateful. 

“He is that, and he will be a wonderful father,” Esther smiled as she and Sidney separated for the dance then came back together. 

“How are you finding this evening, Mr. Parker?” Esther asked, sensing his distance. 

Sidney pulled his attention back to his partner, “It has been a remarkable evening Lady Babington. You have done well for your first house party. You should be very proud.” Sidney gave her a genuine smile. Charlotte had mentioned how nervous Esther had been about hosting as the new Lady Babington. 

Esther smiled, “Thank you, Sidney. But I meant you, how are you this evening?” 

_Babington had chosen a wise woman_ , he thought. “I am as well as I can be. I simply wish for this whole business to be over with. Or perhaps for a chance to change the past.” Sidney replied wistfully. 

Esther smirked, “Well since we both know that cannot be done, perhaps you will see the brightness of a wonderful future with a loving woman. We women are worth waiting for”, Esther finished with a smirk that in turn made Sidney smile as he thought of _his_ woman. How much she was truly worth waiting for. The dance ended then, allowing them their bows. Sidney released her and clasped his hands together. 

“You are quite right, Lady B. Quite right indeed,” glancing over at Babington waiting on the side of the dance floor. Your husband seems to be waiting for me to return you to his side, let us not disappoint him.” Sidney smiled and offered Esther his arm. They made their way toward Babington waiting anxiously with a smile. 

“He’s become positively overbearing since he’s found out. Trying to keep me by his side at all times.” Esther whispered, “Heaven only knows how he’ll be during my confinement. I may have to call on your services more than once to keep him distracted.” 

Sidney chuckled at his friend’s wife. “Of course, Lady B. I am your humble servant.” At this point they had reached the side of the dance floor and Babington. He spoke with them for a few minutes until Esther insisted she was tired and wanted to retire. The couple walked away to ensure the staff had all in hand before heading upstairs. When they left, Sidney was left alone in the crowd with his thoughts. As much as Sidney sympathized with Esther, he understood Babington more. He imagined that having the woman you loved carry your child was one of the greatest gifts indeed but it was not without its trials. He was not a man that prayed often but at that moment he sent up a silent prayer that Esther and her child would be healthy and happy throughout this entire journey. He could only presume to guess how beastly and possessive he would become when he found out Charlotte was with child. He closed his eyes as the desire washed over him. He wanted nothing more than to have that beautiful afternoon he had dreamed about with Charlotte. But first, he had Eliza to deal with and the mysterious meeting with the Prince Regent. 

He looked at his pocket watch, it was 11:50. He took one last glance around the room and saw Crowe flirting with a lovely widow, he would be occupied for the rest of the night then, and Charlotte speaking with Lady Susan before the two of them went to leave the ballroom. At the entryway to the ballroom, Charlotte turned and her eyes ran over the crowd in front of her. Searching for someone. Searching for him. When their eyes finally connected, she gave him a sweet smile and nod and he returned the gesture. He wanted that afternoon very badly indeed. 

Perhaps being early wouldn’t hurt, he thought as he left the ballroom through an alternate exit and made his way to Babington’s study. 

\-----

As Sidney reached the study, he was full of anticipation. What could the Prince Regent possibly have to say to him? He entered and left the door ajar, in an effort to calm his nerves, he walked over to Babington’s brandy decanter and availed himself of a glass. He took a large sip and paced the length of the room. A few moments later he heard footsteps approaching the room, he stopped his trek and stood watching the door. The Prince Regent entered and Sidney immediately bowed in deference. 

“Ah! Mr. Parker! Early I see, wonderful, be a good lad, and grab me a glass of Babington’s fabulous brandy.” Prinny asked, taking a seat opposite Babington’s desk in one of the large chairs. As Sidney walked over to the brandy cart, the Prince began speaking again, “Now I’m sure you’re wondering why I have asked you here.” Sidney filled another glass and walked back toward the Prince, handing him the glass and took the seat opposite him. 

“Yes, Your Highness. I have.” Sidney replied respectfully. 

“Well you see my dear boy, Susan...that is Lady Susan has told me of the troubles that you and your family are facing and your connection with the delightful Miss Heywood. I must say, what you have done for your family and ultimately your brother, in giving up the woman you love to save him from ruin and debtors prison is all quite commendable but tragic. You see, what many people do not realize is that I am quite the romantic.” Sidney just looked at the Prince in astonishment and the Prince laughed, “I know, I know but believe that this world has enough darkness. When we find the person who brings light into our darkness, who completes us, we must hold on to them with everything we have. My own darling daughter Charlotte was lost to me just two years ago.” Prinny’s gaze left Sidney and he seemed to be far away in another time, “Before she was taken from us, she and I fought over who she would marry. She was so set on her Leopold. So headstrong, so fit for the role of Queen when the time came.” He chuckled a bit at that but his eyes were sad. “I wish that I had listened to her sooner, allowed her the life, the man, she wanted sooner. Perhaps things would have been different. I have made many mistakes in my life, Parker. I have done many things that I shouldn’t have. But I only have two major regrets in my life. Not listening to my daughter when she told me she knew her own mind is one of them and the other is not being able to marry the woman I truly love. The woman who brightens my darkest hours. I know we men are supposed to be naturally opposed to sentiment and feeling but just between you and me, dear boy,...Love. is. everything.” He tilted his brandy glass, almost empty now, toward Sidney as he spoke. 

“Which is why I have decided that a love such as you and _your_ beloved Charlotte, should not end in tragedy. I have heard from Babington that you have worked extraordinarily hard at regaining what your brother has lost, what is the remaining amount of the debt?” 

“I have secured approximately £25,000 but the amount my brother owes is significantly more, Your Highness. We are hoping that money put forth in good faith will allow Lady Denham, our main investor, more comfort in the knowledge that we have raised interest and initial funds for the reconstruction so that she in turn will not rescind her investment.” 

“Parker, you will not make your sovereign ask you twice, will you?” Prinny asked with a smirk 

“No, of course not, Your Highness.” Sidney was quick to reply, he had still been in business mode promoting a dying town. “The amount my brother still owes...that we still owe, is £65,000 pounds.”

Prinny just looked at him, eyes scrutinizing. “Ah, I see the issue, that is quite a sum. As you know, I frequent Brighton often. I do enjoy the sea air and society found there, however, as I grow older, I find that I would more so enjoy a quieter more private destination, perhaps your Sanditon would be such a place?” 

Sidney’s thoughts were racing, “Of course, Your Highness. Sanditon would be ideal for that precise reason, and would be delighted to host you whenever you desire.” 

“Wonderful, now, I understand that rebuilding is necessary but I would like to commission a townhouse specifically for my own use. I would pay you up front, of course, of in the amount of say £70,000? This would pay for the construction of my townhome and allow you to use whatever funds remain for the rebuilding of the town. I heard that a gentlemen’s club was being considered, and I would find it most...agreeable if it were to be named after myself, as a token of gratitude. I find that investing in our country, especially our smaller villages, can only make us stronger as a country. However, I will need this arrangement to stay quiet as I have quite a few of my father’s henchmen who like to oppose me at every turn but perhaps naming a building in respect to your sovereign would be acceptable. Also, Lady Susan and I will be making a visit to Sanditon in two weeks to determine where I should like my townhouse to be built. Lady Susan will also have access to the townhouse and most likely visit more often than I.” 

“Of course, your Highness!” Sidney agreed, still shellshocked at the offer, this would allow them to not only clean up and restore the Terrace but it would allow them to make more improvements to the town. 

“And my last stipulation would be that you, not your brother, would be in control of the town’s finances. I have asked around regarding Parker and Co., your importing and exporting business and it seems as though you are quite successful, honest with your clients and employees, and shrewd in your decision making. A man like that is who I would deem worthy of taking on such a task. Perhaps we could even see about using your business for government purposes. But that is a discussion for another time. I trust that you will find these terms agreeable?”  


Sidney answered quickly, “Quite agreeable, Your Highness.” His mind was reeling. He was free, there was no longer any need for him to marry Eliza. Christ, Eliza. He would need to have another discussion with her.“Your Highness, I seem to have another issue for which I could use your counsel. Mrs. Campion has been implying to all that will listen that there is a reason she has decided to move up the wedding. She told me that she was expecting a child.”

Prinny hid his expression well but it seemed as though this was an issue he had dealt with in the past, “Ah, I see. And I take it the child is not yours?” he asked. 

“No, Your Highness. Mrs. Campion and I have never been intimate in any way. I believe that she has a lover and has used him to create this reason to move the wedding up after he saw my devotion and love for Charlotte.” Sidney answered, becoming more frustrated that he was even in this position. 

“Well, that is quite the conundrum. And have you any idea who this lover of hers might be?”

“None. But then again, I have not been paying attention to her actions as I should I suppose, I have been focused on Charlotte, Miss Heywood and the promotion of Sanditon.” Sidney replied dejectedly. “It just seems as though this situation is never ending.” Sidney swallowed the rest of his brandy in one large gulp. 

“Well, this is quite the intrigue. But, not to worry my boy, I am well versed in mitigating false paternity claims. The first thing that needs to be done is to find out who Mrs. Campion’s lover is. Since you will no longer be continuing with your engagement. The man must be convinced into marrying her. I will take care of that but I must leave tonight to return to Clarence House but I will apprise Lady Susan of the situation before I go. Women are always more apt at finding out this type of information.” The Prince stood and Sidney followed as the Prince walked over to him and shook his hand. “Fear not, Mr. Parker, this drama will be over soon and you can then propose to your lovely Miss Heywood. The race is not yet over, Mr. Parker. Good night.” Sidney bowed as the Prince Regent took his leave. 

Sidney allowed himself one more drink before heading upstairs to his chamber. He dearly wished that he could sneak into Charlotte’s room again. To spend the night in her comforting arms. He knew he needed to tell her of Mrs. Campion’s deceit, especially if Lady Susan was to be involved, but he couldn’t bring himself to ruin the first decent ball she’d had where she didn’t leave in sorrow. He would speak with her in the morning.


	26. Thanks A lot Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm always apologizing for taking so long! But I am truly sorry, I ran into a bit of writer's block as I had something different planned out for the next few chapters but I just couldn't see it happening without issues in the plot. So here is my next chapter...Please don't be too angry with me, I promise it shall all be resolved soon and I think you'll be pleased with how it's resolved. I'm planning to upload another chapter within the next day or so as well! The ball is rolling toward our HEA! As always, thank you for all of your wonderfully kind and loving comments. Please excuse any typos, I may go back and fix but I really want to give y'all a few chapters this week! I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine's day weekend! Love to all!❤️

_But alas, Dear Reader, as we know, the course of true love never did run smooth._

Sidney woke to a rather dreary day. It was still rudely early, but he needed to speak with Charlotte. A gray haze filled the window looking into his room. His conversation with the Prince shuffling about in his mind. He rose from bed, eager to talk to Charlotte, to tell her the Prince’s plan. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the breakfast room, hoping to find her but the room was empty except for some of the older guests from the party. Due to the early hour, most of the younger guests were most likely still asleep. He grabbed a quick bite and headed towards Babington’s library, hopefully Charlotte would make her way there soon. He settled in with a book on Philosophy that he had been reading earlier in the week. 

He heard the door open and his head popped up at the sound expecting to see Charlotte in the doorway or at the very least Babington. He let out a astonished huff of breath when he saw Eliza standing there. 

She smirked at him before greeting him, “Good Morning, darling! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She walked into the room ignoring his irritated expression. “I want to leave today, I’m not feeling very well and I want to be in my own home.” As she spoke her hand slide to her midsection, Sidney’s lip curled in disbelief. 

“Eliza. I am not leaving. I’m sorry you are feeling poorly but you have only yourself to blame. If you wish to depart, I wish you a safe journey back to London but I will not be going with you.” Sidney stood and deposited his book on the table closest to him before squaring off to face what he was sure would be a tirade from Eliza. Eliza’s hand dropped from her midsection and the friendly disposition she’d been feigning turned into one of dramatic acidity. 

“You will leave with me today, Sidney Parker. You are my fiance-”

Sidney interrupted her, his face showing concentrated restraint of keeping a smile at bay, “You see that’s the part I’m afraid you haven’t quite grasped yet. As I told you last night, I do not wish to marry you, I do not love you and I no longer need your fortune. I plan to return the measly few thousand you’ve given to the restoration of Sanditon in recompense. I am sorry for the situation in which you find yourself but I will not be your savior. Our engagement is over.” 

Eliza’s mouth dropped open in shock then her eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare. You wouldn’t dare allow your brother to rot in debtor’s prison, for such a scandal to be brought down upon your family!”

Sidney smirked at her this time, “You are right. I would never allow my family to be brought into scandal, which is why I agreed to this farce of an engagement in the first place, but I have found another way. We no longer need your money, Eliza.”

Eliza stuttered, “Th..there’s no way! There is no possible way you could have raised that much from this sham of a house party! You didn’t think I knew? That this was all a ruse to raise funds for your precious Sanditon? I will sue you and your whole family.” She scoffed at the surprised look she caught on his face before he hid all emotion from it. 

“It matters not how it was raised as it is no longer any concern of yours. As for a suit, I would not recommend calling attention to the breaking of our betrothal in your current condition. I do not wish you any ill will. I wish it had not come to this Eliza and we could have parted as friends but I see now, the years and our experiences have made that impossible. You are my past and forever shall be. I am looking forward to my future now. A future that does not involve you. Safe travels, I trust you know you’re way out.” Sidney turned away from the woman he once held in such high esteem, a woman he had fantasized about for years and turned to look out into the bright morning of the countryside, like turning away from the past toward a brighter future. He felt relieved, he heard Eliza huff before slamming the door, and not a second later it opened again. He turned around in frustration, thinking he would have to go another round with Eliza but seeing it was Babington’s butler, Greaves instead. 

“Mr. Parker, a letter has just arrived for you, from Sanditon. The messenger said it was very urgent.”

Sidney walked toward him quickly, taking the letter from his hand. 

_Dear Sidney,_

_You must return to Sanditon as soon as possible. Tom has been gravely injured at the worksite, and as I write this has not yet regained consciousness. I am so dreadfully worried for him and although I know you are angry with him, he is still your brother. He has been trying so very hard to make amends for his actions. I will explain everything when you arrive but I beg of you to please make haste, Dr. Fuchs is gravely concerned. As you are with Arthur and Diana, I will leave you to inform them as well. I know that they will need time to prepare for a departure but I believe that Tom needs to hear his brother’s voice. Sidney, I confess, I am trying my hardest to stay strong for the children but I have no idea what I shall do if he is lost to us. I hope this letter reaches you quickly._

_All my love,_

_Mary_

Sidney finished reading in disbelief, his mind in a whirl, an accident at the worksite? When there was nothing but cleanup to be done? What was Tom even doing there? He looked up to see Babington’s butler still standing there as though waiting for orders. He noted the dried marks of tears left upon the page and instantly set into motion. 

“Greaves, please have the stables ready my horse and the carriage for my brother and sister. I must depart immediately. Something has happened with my brother. Can you inform Lord Babington that I must depart to Sanditon with haste and I apologize I cannot take my leave of him and Lady Babington properly?”

“Yes, of course Mr. Parker.” The butler replied. Sidney started to head out the door, snapped his fingers, then turned around and headed toward Babington’s desk. 

“And I will need to leave a letter for Miss Heywood, I would rather speak with her in person but you ensure that she receives it as soon as she awakens?” Sidney took a piece of paper and Babington’s new fangled “pen” from its resting spot. 

“I will be sure Miss Heywood receives your note sir. But she is already awake, Lady Babington was feeling restless and Miss Heywood offered to walk around the park with her. I could try and have her summoned back here if you wanted, Sir?” 

Sidney tapped his finger against the desk in annoyance, not at Esther or Charlotte but at the fact that he would need to leave without seeing her, without explaining what just occurred with Eliza.. He sighed, it was no matter. He wanted to tell her in person. A note would have to do and he would explain everything once he knew Tom was well. 

“Thank you Greaves. I will bring the notes to you on my way out.” Greaves nodded and left the room. 

Sidney wrote two notes. One to Charlotte, explaining that he had to depart quickly and he would speak with her as soon as he was able and one to Arthur and Diana, telling them the situation and that their carriage was being prepared and that they should make their way to Sanditon as quickly as possible. 

He finished his notes and headed toward his room to change into his riding clothes. He did so and quickly headed toward the stables, meeting with Greaves on the way out. 

Little did either man know, Eliza had been listening outside of the study and formulating a plan to ruin Sidney’s little triumph. She smirked as he headed out the door. If she couldn’t have Sidney then neither could that little farmer’s daughter. 

\-----

Charlotte and Esther made their way back to the house after their peaceful morning walk. 

“Thank you for walking with me Charlotte, I’m so sorry to rouse you out of bed.” Esther said as they crossed through the gardens. 

Charlotte smiled back at her, “It is no trouble, Esther. I know how restless my mother became around her third month as well. I enjoy rising early so it is no great hardship. I am here whenever you have need of me.” Esther smiled and slide her arm through Charlotte’s. She had never had a true friend before and she was grateful for Charlotte’s second hand knowledge of pregnancy. The two women made their way into the house to find a flurry of activity. The guests were awake and some were taking their leave. In the main hall, they found Babington saying goodbye to some of their guests. Once he saw them he excused himself and walked over. 

“Darling, I was worried when I found your side of the bed empty when I awoke.” Babington wrapped his arm around Esther and kissed her forehead, “Are you feeling well?” His eyes creased in concern. 

Esther patted his chest, “Yes, my love. I am quite well, I was just feeling rather restless and so I thought to take a walk. Charlotte says it is quite normal around this time and she offered to walk with me when I bumped into her this morning.” Esther smiled at Charlotte. 

“Well thank you Miss Heywood, for your supervision of my two most precious women.” Esther rolled his eyes at her comment, and Charlotte laughed. 

“You are absolutely welcome Lord Babington. Are you quite convinced it is a girl?” Charlotte laughed. 

“Quite. I believe the world needs a tiny replica of my darling Esther and I intend to will it into existence, however if it is to be a boy, I would be equally as happy. As long as they are both healthy.” Babinton gazed at his wife with pure adoration. Suddenly, he realized he had news to share. 

“Oh! I nearly forgot, Sidney had to make his departure early this morning unfortunately. Something had happened with Tom in Sanditon. He has asked that the carriage be made ready for Arthur and Diana as well.” Babington told them, greatly concerned, embarrassed that in his concern for his wife, he forgot to impart such important news. “He left this note for you Miss Heywood.” He handed the note that his butler had given him earlier. 

Charlotte took the note and read it quickly under the close watchful eyes of Babington and Esther. 

_My Dearest Charlotte,_

_Tom has been injured at the worksite and I must return to Sanditon with the greatest of haste. I also have news to share that I would like to share in person. It is of the greatest importance and when you hear it, I hope that you will forgive me for not sharing it sooner. I must go but I will be with you again as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Your Sidney_

Charlotte’s face dropped, she hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to him. But even though she knew he was needed in Sanditon, while she was also worried for Tom, she couldn’t hide her disappointment in not being able to travel with him, “Tom has been injured at the worksite, Sidney left with great haste to make sure he is well. He says that he needs to speak with me about an important matter and asks that I forgive him for not mentioning it sooner.” 

Babington and Esther exchanged glances. The hall had emptied out and they were now the only ones present. A click of slippers on the staircase caused them all to turn. 

“I believe I can speak to the matter of which he speaks.” Eliza spoke as she elegantly floated down the staircase to stand in front of them. “I’m sure that Sidney wished to tell you himself but we have decided it would be best for all to move up the wedding date. He told me of his attempts to raise the funds needed to break our engagement of course, but since nothing could be done for it, he has decided to marry me next week.” Esther scoffed in disbelief at the audacity. 

“You’re lying.” Esther sneered though Babington tried to stop her, she spoke again, “There is no way he would agree to that when just last night he was saying how much he couldn’t wait to be rid of you.” 

Eliza’s eyes narrowed at Esther’s haughty words then smirk formed on her lips once more, “That was before I shared my most joyous news with him.” Her hand slid down to her midsection. The group's eyes followed her motion and Charlotte’s eyes widened and she her eyes froze on Eliza’s hand and the placement implied. 

“Sidney and I are expecting a child.” Charlotte’s insides seized and numbness washed over her entire body as Esther wrapped her arm around her waist, vaguely she realized Eliza still speaking, “He wanted to tell you in person of course, but with the situation with Tom it couldn’t be helped. He and I have reached an understanding you see. He told me of the efforts that were being made of behalf of Sanditon, his feelings for you and his attempts to break our engagement. When I told him of our child late last night, he was most honorable. He decided the wedding would need to happen and we have come to an agreement that he could take you as his mistress, with your agreement of course, but he and I would be wed in front of the eyes of the ton. For our child’s sake. He wasn’t necessarily happy about it but you know how chivalrous he is. How proper. A fatherless child, would be an ever greater scandal than the destruction his brother has caused.” 

Babington stepped forward, “There is no way, Sidney would never.” 

“Wouldn’t he? You know depressed and drunk he was earlier in the Season. I went over one night and well...let’s just say he couldn’t resist. He is a very passionate man you know.” Eliza’s smirk was permanently adhered to her face. “He regretted it of course, but the consequences are here and won’t be able to be ignored in a few short months.” 

Babington shook his head, “There was no way Sidney would ever, no matter how drunk he was, no matter how depressed and incoherent. He would never hurt Miss Heywood so.” 

Charlotte’s mind raced, her body still numb from the news. Her mind flashed back to Beecroft’s “boarding house” and the insinuation Mrs. Harris made of Sidney’s prior visits. Of how he responded to her just the other morning, he was a passionate man. Could he have drunkenly given in to Eliza? Her mind whirled, she didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to believe Eliza but who would lie about a child?


	27. Eliza's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments!! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but where it ends is a good ending place until the next chapter, I am going to try for weekly updates and then any in between updates will be wonderful surprises! I hope that you are still loving this story as much as I am loving writing it! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, Love to all!❤️

“No!” The word left Charlotte’s mouth loudly without prior thought, the rest of the group started at the volume of it. Charlotte stepped away from Esther’s support and walked closer to Mrs. Campion, she still felt rather weak but she knew that there was no way Mrs. Campion was telling the truth. She knew Sidney, she knew that he had suffered just as much as she, if not more so, during their parting. She thought of his behavior in the library last night. He had seemed so angry and irritated when she arrived. She thought of the glass he’d thrown and broken in his anger. It dawned on her that this was what he had been upset about, this is what he hadn’t wanted to tell her until he’d figured out what to do. She doubted it was because the child was truly his. It was more likely that he was scared to tell her, to cause her more pain. He wanted to hide this ugly rumor from her. _Oh Sidney,_ she thought. _I wish he’d spoken about this last night, then at least I would have been prepared for Eliza’s defamation._ But she trusted Sidney and she trusted his love for her. Eliza wasn’t going to change that. She vaguely noticed Arthur and Diana rush down the stairs and to their group. Before Diana could launch into a panicked rant, Arthur put a hand on her arm to stop her, sensing the tension between Charlotte and Eliza. 

“I don’t believe you Mrs. Campion. I am in agreement with Lord Babington, Sidney would never find himself in bed with you. You may be his fiancee in name but his heart belongs to me. He was heartbroken over our parting, heartbroken because instead of treating him as an old friend and offering assistance, you blackmailed him into agreeing to marry you **.** Sidney Parker is entirely too honorable to choose himself over his family, which you knew. You exploited his family's tragedy. You wanted him for yourself as a prop to show off to your friends, not as a true husband. If you truly loved him, you would have helped his family regardless of what you received in return. I’m sorry to say but whoever’s child you carry, it is not Sidney’s.” Eliza’s rage grew as Charlotte continued to disprove her statement word by word. Diana and Arthur’s eyes widened at the knowledge of Mrs. Campion being _enceinte_. 

Eliza maintained her cool demeanor but she would not be bested by a lowly farm girl. She stepped closer to Charlotte preparing to bring her low as she deserved. 

Another sound of footsteps on the stairs announced Lady Susan’s presence. She had just finished meeting with Anne and she heard Eliza’s misleading tirade from the top of the staircase. The woman may be elegant, but underneath that cool elegance, she hid a manipulative serpent. Clearly she had never had to fool someone as formidable as Susan. On the way down the stairs, Lady Susan heard her dear friend’s response. _Good for you Charlotte_. But it was time for Mrs. Campion’s scheming behavior to come to an end. 

“Ah Mrs. Campion, just who I have been looking for.” Susan exclaimed descending the stairs and walking to the group. She noted Charlotte’s still pale face, the narrowed eyes of Babington and Esther, and Diana and Arthur’s shocked expressions. 

“Oh Lady Susan! You must excuse us. I was just telling Sidney’s friends and family the very happiest of news. It is a bit scandalous, but I trust Sidney’s dearest friends. It does seem as though the news has upset Miss. Heywood, however.” Mrs. Campion feigned her kind, caring tone so well, had Susan not known the truth, she may have almost believed Mrs. Campion was as innocent as she led everyone to believe. 

She sighed and pursed her lips in annoyance. “Did you truly think that you could get away with this ruse so easily?” 

Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, “I have no idea what you mean Lady Susan. It may be a bit scandalous but my beloved Sidney and I are expecting a child. I expect the beau monde will have much to gossip about but we are determined to set things right, we just needed to move the wedding date up a few months.” 

“Oh my dear Mrs. Campion.” Susan merely chuckled softly, shook her head and continued, “Well, as for your happy news, would you like to share the truth or would you like me to do so?” 

“I have just told you the truth, although I must say it was not something Sidney and I would prefer anyone but our closest of friends and family to have knowledge of. ” Eliza scoffed. 

Lady Susan’s smirk grew larger “I see. I thought that may be the case.” She turned to address the group as a whole, “Well I have just finished having the most intriguing conversation with one of the maids. It seems as though Mrs. Campion was seen leaving Lord Coventry’s room during the wee hours of the morning each evening she has been in residence. In a state of severe dishevelment. Really quite careless of you, Mrs. Campion.” Susan tilted her head and gave Eliza the chance to respond. 

Eliza’s mouth gaped open like a fish caught on a line. Then she clapped it shut quickly a look of fierce determination on her face. She stuttered in her response all the same, “Th...that is completely untrue. If I was seen leaving the men’s guest wing it was because I was visiting Sidney’s rooms. He was very distracted the other day and I took his mind from it.” Her eyes filled with tears, which no one believed to be genuine, “He’s been so angry at me, I just wanted to make him love me as he used to.” She sniffed delicately and removed a handkerchief from her sleeve to dab at her eyes. Esther rolled her eyes at the performance. 

“You have fooled no one, Mrs. Campion. Please save the tears for your true lover when you beg him to rectify the consequences of your actions.” Esther drawled, eyebrow raised. 

Mrs. Campion continued to sniff delicately into her handkerchief until Susan spoke again, “Well in that instance, Lady Babington, I don’t think that will be necessary either.” Esther’s brows furrowed in confusion before Susan continued. 

“You see after speaking with my maid, it seems as though Mrs. Campion’s courses arrived right on time yesterday and have every recent month since she and Mr. Parker became engaged. I believe you were overheard discussing the need to hide the evidence of such with your own maid. Meaning that Mrs. Campion is decidedly **_not_ ** with child. In fact, to quote her words, she is not ‘stupid enough to allow herself to fall with child while dallying with a rogue like Coventry’. Isn’t that right Mrs. Campion?” The group was shocked. Charlotte’s thoughts whirled. _Apparently, there were people who lied about a child._ Susan continued, “If you were in fact having an affair with Lord Coventry, and there are witnesses who can attest to seeing you leave his chambers in _dishabille_ , it is fully within Mr. Parker’s rights to break such a horrid misalliance.”

Mrs. Campion’s eyes grew wider and she gave up all pretense of crying. “No! He is my fiance. I may have been unfaithful but do not deny that this entire houseparty was designed to raise money so he could toss me aside to marry this...this...nobody! I will tell everyone I am with child, it matters not that it’s not true. Once the rumor takes root, there will be nothing that can eradicate it. I’ve already begun to imply there is a reason we need to move the wedding date. Even if Sidney were to deny it, who do you think the Ton will believe? A rogue who spent 10 years abroad doing goodness knows what then drank and fought his way through London the past few months or an innocent widow kept in the country until her decrepit, old husband passed away. Not even you can erase the minds of the Ton, Lady Susan! There will always be whispers and that will make life very difficult for Miss Heywood in society even with your support. Sidney Parker has always and will always be mine!” Charlotte almost expected her to stamp her foot, as such a petulant tone she had not heard since she left her younger siblings at home. 

“That is quite enough Mrs. Campion!” This loud statement came, surprisingly, from Diana. She stepped forward to stand next to Charlotte, her eyes flashing. Everyone looked at each other in surprise at her outburst, but she continued, “You try to start this disgusting rumor and threaten our family! I will not stand for it! You nearly destroyed my brother 10 years ago with your betrayal and I will...I will be damned if it happens again! Sidney has every right to end his engagement with you and when I tell him of your threats, you will regret your words. Now, I believe it is time for you to depart. Goodbye Mrs. Campion, I must admit I do not think any of us will be sorry to see you go.” 

Eliza’s eyes flashed but she knew she was outnumbered and Diana’s words were true, once Sidney found out what she had threatened, he would be furious. She glared at Diana then at Charlotte, huffed and angrily flounced out the door to her waiting carriage. 

The group in the entrance hall each sighed a breath of relief. “Well done Diana!” Arthur cheered, “I have not heard you admonish someone like that since Sidney was younger! Brilliant, just brilliant!” 

Diana took a deep breath and smiled, “Do you think it was a bit much? I do feel quite overwhelmed but I could not allow her to continue, indeed I could not. To think the gall of that woman to think she could threaten our family. Oh dear Charlotte,” Diana turned to Charlotte and took her hands, “Please forgive us for being so taken in by her deceptive behavior, I cannot wait for Sidney to be rid of her for good. And I dearly wish for you and he to come to an understanding, I could wish for no better woman for my dear brother than you! And it will come to pass. Sidney will find a way. He always does!” She smiled brightly at Charlotte then in sudden remembrance of the reason she and Arthur had raced down the stairs, “Oh! But we must be on our way to Sanditon. Lord Babington, has our carriage been readied?” 

Greaves who had watched the entire entertaining display, in case he needed to call a footman, spoke up, “Yes, Madam. Your carriage is ready to depart as soon as you are.” 

“Oh wonderful, Arthur...where are you?! We need to make haste, who knows what fatal injury has befallen my brother! He could very well be on death’s door!” Diana hurriedly thanked Babington and Esther for their hospitality and curtseyed to Lady Susan but stopped when she got to Charlotte again, “Oh! But Charlotte! You must accompany us!” Arthur instantly agreed but Charlotte was unsure. 

“I’m not sure it’s my place, it is a family matter after all.” Charlotte objected shaking her head. She dearly wanted to go, to be there for Sidney and for Tom, Mary and the children, whom she loved as her own family. 

Arthur was the one who answered, “But Charlotte, you are family!” He simply smiled at her like he couldn’t understand how she hadn’t figured it out yet. 

“Go on dear! I shall send your bags after you. Be with the Parkers.” Susan reassured her. Charlotte looked around at the group of friends who had done so much to help her and Sidney. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She and Sidney were truly blessed to have such wonderful friends, how could they ever make it up to them? Before she realized she had spoken out loud, a clatter came from the hallway leading to the library and Crowe emerged...clearly still drunk from the night before yet still nursing a glass of brandy, “You could marry the sodding bastard and rid us all of his sullen moods!” Crowe took another sip of his drink, “I heard yelling, have I missed something?” Babington laughed out loud and Esther just rolled her eyes. Charlotte tried to hide her smile, but she felt she was unsuccessful. Wonderful friends indeed, they would never be bored at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I thought you may be interested to know...contrary to the plot, which kind of took on a life of its own I do not think Eliza is evil, but I do think she is spoiled and selfish. Also, Diana has a bit of mama bear in her, she has three brothers and it seems as though she has practically raised Arthur, she's going to go after anyone who threatens her family, or at least that's how I see it! 😉


End file.
